Club OOO
by reic.2410
Summary: Los especialistas mueren después de proteger a Winx del último ataque de Valtor. Sin embargo, sus almas seguían intactas y Faragonda las reencarna en un niño en el pasado, pero lo que ella no sabia es que ese niño se convertiría en el heredero de un poder de hace 800 años. Ahora, el junto a las Winx tendrán que enfrentar las amenazas que surgen en la tierra.
1. Renacer, Greed y medallas

**¡Y aquí esta una nueva historia!**

 **Me fije que algunos tenían curiosidad sobre el cross over de OOO, Asi que decidí escribir lo que tenia en mente y presentárselos. Además, OOO es uno de mis riders favoritos.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Las Winx junto a los especialistas continuaron su enfrentamiento contra Valtor, quien se encontraba en su forma demoniaca en la isla portal [Andros].

Las jóvenes hadas junto a los muchachos guerreros pelearon contra este demonio para poner fin a su maldad.

Bloom envió su alma dentro de Valtor para pelear contra él. La pelea fue dura, pero la chica pelirroja salió vencedora. Las hadas: Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna y Layla, junto a los especialistas: Sky, Brandom, Helia, RIven, Timmy y Nabu, observaron cómo Valtor estaba a punto de ser destruido.

Valtor: ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!- Grito justo antes de que su cuerpo no pudiera manejar el poder y exploto.

Una chispa de llama flotó y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de la inconsciente Bloom, que estaba en los brazos de Sky.

Sky: ¿Bloom…?- Hablo con miedo en su voz, pero la chica no reaccionaba.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con triteza tratando de no pensar lo peor y ella….

Bloom: ¿Mmh…?- Fue despertando de a poco.

Bloom abrió los ojos de a poco mientras su alma terminaba de unirse a su cuerpo. Cuando por fin abrió completamente los ojos, todos, en especial Sky, tenían lagrimas de felicidad al ver a la chica estar bien.

Bloom: Ter… ¿Termino…?- Pregunto con una voz cansada mientras miraba a todos.

Sky: Si Bloom. Termino. Gracias a ti, por fin Valtor fue derrotado.- Respondió mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de la chica.- Eres una en un millón.

La chica dio una gran sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba. Se sentía feliz al ser alagada por el chico que le robo el corazón.

Sky ayudo a Bloom a ponerse de pie y todos miraron donde se encontraba antes el malvado mago.

Layla: Se ha ido ¿no?

Stella: ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¡Bloom acabo totalmente con él!- Exclamo con mucha energía y su novio puso una mano en su hombro.

Brandom: Cálmate Stella. Deja esa energía para la fiesta de victoria.- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar su alrededor.-Pero cambiando el tema, será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero quedarme más tiempo en este lugar.

Musa: Sí, este lugar es bastante tenebroso.

Todos se encontraban platicando, que no notaron lo que le pasaba a los restos del malvado mago.

Los restos de Valtor le comenzaron a salir chispas y comenzaron a unirse.

Riven: Estoy avergonzado de mi mismo. Bajé la guardia y terminé siendo capturado…

Flora: Bueno, considerando que estamos hablando de Valtor, no deberías sentirte así.

Helia: Lo hecho, hecho esta.- Dijo mientras rodeaba a Flora con su brazo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.- Vámonos.

Todos se giraron para salir de la cueva, pero luego Nabu se detiene repentinamente cuando tuvo una sensación extraña, captando la atención de Layla.

Layla: ¿Nabu? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con preocupación.

Nabu: Algo anda mal… Todavía puedo sentir una presencia maligna…- Dijo con algo de miedo en su voz imaginándose algo que no quería.

Se dio la vuelta y miro con horror cuando las chispas comenzaron a transformarse lentamente en el mago oscuro Valtor.

Nabu: ¡NO!- Grito de horror tras ver que su mal presentimiento fue acertado.

Esto llamo la atención de todos y se dieron la vuelta para mirar en la dirección en donde miraba Nabu… solo para horrorizarse tras ver que Valtor todavía no estaba muerto.

Tecna: Eso… ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay manera de que él haya sobrevivido a esa explosión!

Timmy: Desafortunadamente, ese no parece ser el caso.- Dijo mientras sacaba su arma.

Flora: ¿Acaso el es… inmortal?- Pregunto con miedo mientras Helia se ponía frente a ella para protegerla.

Valtor: En realidad no querida. Solo que soy muy difícil de matar.- Dijo para luego reírse a carcajadas mientras se acercaba lentamente al grupo, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en posición de batalla.- Me tuviste preocupado por un momento, Bloom. Pensé que todo había terminado para mí. Afortunadamente, dejé un poco de mi esencia escondida en el plano astral antes de que me atacaras y gracias a eso pude reformarme a mi mismo, como tú. Ahora que estoy de vuelta… ¡Es hora de que ustedes mueran!

Inmediatamente, Sky, Brandom, Helia, Riven, Timmy y Nabu se abalanzaron sobre Valtor para un ataque rápido, pero el mago los envió a todos volando hacia las paredes de la caverna con un gesto de su mano.

Bloom: ¡Chicos!- Grito en pánico mientras ella y las otras hadas miraban hacia donde eran arrojados los especialistas.

Flora: Es tan poderoso como siempre…- Dijo con miedo.

Stella: ¡Poderoso o no, él va a caer y pagar por lo que hizo!- Exclamo enojada mientras preparaba su hechizo.

Musa: ¡Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva!- Exclamo mientras también preparaba su hechizo.

Las otras también se unieron a ellas para probar otro hechizo convergente para destruir a Valtor y acabar con el de una vez por todas. Desafortunadamente, el mago las golpeo a todas antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

Valtor: ¡Demasiado lento, chicas!- Exclamo mientras balanceaba su brazo, disparando un amplio arco de energía oscura que se estrelló contra las hadas haciéndolas caer al suelo. Ellas de inmediato se levantaron, sin embargo, el mago malvado no se los iba a permitir.- **{¡Grava!}**

Una intensa fuerza cayo sobre las chicas, haciendo que se arrodillaran al suelo. Ellas descubrieron que la gravedad alrededor de ellas había aumentado y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que las chicas se movieran.

Ellas miraron hacia arriba con horror mientras Valtor caminaba lentamente hacia ellas.

Valtor: Descuiden, ese hechizo de gravedad solo las mantendrá quietas por unos segundos. Desafortunadamente, no estarán aquí para cuando el conjuro se acabe.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras creaba un orbe de energía oscura en sus manos que iba creciendo.- Destruiré sus cuerpos y arrancaré sus almas con este ultimo ataque. ¡Adiós, Winx!

Con eso, el orbe de energía oscura creció hasta tener un enorme tamaño y el malvado mago lo sostenía sobre su cabeza. El lo lanzo hacia las chicas, quienes cerraron los ojos y…

Chicos: ¡NO!- Los especialistas gritaron mientras se levantaban.

Los chicos miraron lo que quería hacer Valtor. Sabían que no había tiempo para sacar a las chicas o impedir que lanzara el hechizo… quedándoles solo una opción.

Se les enseño que, en algún momento, un especialista tendría que hacer el máximo sacrificio para salvar a otros… y este era ese momento.

Dándose pequeñas oraciones a sí mismos, corrieron hacia las chicas… y se interpusieron entre ellas y recibían el ataque.

Bloom: ¡SKY! ¡NO!

Stella: ¡BRANDOM!

Flora: ¡HELIA!

Musa: ¡RIVEN!

Tecna: ¡TIMMY!

Layla: ¡NABU!

Las chicas gritaron de horror por los chicos mientras que estos gritaron de agonia mientras protegían a sus amadas con sus propios cuerpos del ataque de Valtor. El dolor se hizo cada vez más insoportable hasta el punto de caer al suelo. Sin embargo, los chicos apretaron los dientes y se mantuvieron firmes por quienes aman.

Sky, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, volteó su cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

Sky: Bloom… sigue viviendo… y conviértete en una gran hada.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Bloom y las demás solo pudieron mirar con horror cuando los cuerpos de sus respectivos novios comenzaron a desintegrarse en partículas de luz hasta que solo quedaron 6 briznas de luz. Las Winx quedaron atónitas hasta que dieron un enorme grito por ver la muerte de los chicos frente a sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Valtor se había puesto de rodillas.

Valtor: Hmph… tontos héroes…- Dijo para luego ver su mano.- (¡Maldición! ¡Ese ultimo ataque tomo demasiado poder! ¡No tengo más opción que retirarme por el momento!)- Pensó para luego mirar a las Winx.- Eso será todo por ahora. ¡Pero tengan de seguro que regresare para terminar con el trabajo!

Valtor preparo un hechizo de teletransportación para irse, pero antes de que pudiera activarlo…

Valtor: ¡AGH!- Fue golpeado por una bola de fuego.

Bloom fue quien lo ataco con uno de sus hechizos mientras tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El hechizo de gravedad había desaparecido lo que le permitió volver a moverse.

Ella, tras escuchar como el malvado que mato a su amado planeaba escapar, no dejaría que él se escapara tras lo que hizo.

Lentamente, las demás hadas se pusieron de pie y miraron con furia a Valtor.

Bloom: Has cruzado la línea.- Dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.- Te has aprovechado de la gente, has lastimado a muchos, me has engañado y dado ilusiones de encontrar a mis padres… y ahora matas a Sky.- Fue murmurando hasta que un estallido de poder la rodeo.- ¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Las demás Winx estaban igual que Bloom. Cada una elevo su poder lo más que pudo y se reunieron entre ellas para finalizar con el mago.

Valtor: (Oh, no.)- Pensó con horror al ver lo que las chicas intentaban hacer.- (Si recibo eso en mi estado actual, no podre sobrevivir. Tengo que escapar ahora.)

El malvado mago trato de irse corriendo… pero unas lianas y una especie de gel lo adhirieron en el lugar donde estaba parado.

Valtor: ¡DIABLOS!- Grito de horror al ver que quedo completamente inmovilizado.

Winx: **{¡Convergencia!}** \- Exclamaron todas lanzando una enorme esfera de poder hacia el mago.

Este lo recibió de lleno y grito de dolor mientras la esfera hacia su trabajo y el mago termino explotando sin dejar huella ni restos de él.

Las Winx vieron que ya no había rastros del malvado mago e incluso Tecna analizo el lugar con su computadora para revisar de que ya no volvería. Al ver que ya no había nada de él, vieron que habían ganado… pero estaban lejos de estar felices.

Las chicas cayeron de rodillas mientras lloraban. Las lagrimas caían por sus rostros sobre lo que había sucedido.

Bloom: Ganamos… lo sé… pero…

Layla: ¿A qué precio…?- Susurro sin que las lágrimas dejaran de correr.

Flora: Ellos… ellos murieron por nosotras…

Stella: ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan valiente, Brandon?- Pregunto mientras no dejaba de llorar al igual que la morena.

Bloom levanto la vista lentamente y en eso ve seis luces que parecían colgar allí.

Bloom: Que… ¿Qué es eso…?- Pregunto llamando la atención de todas y las hadas se fijaron en los orbes de luz.

Tecna saco lentamente su PDA y las escaneo, los resultaron la sorprendieron.

Tecna: ¡Chicas! ¡Son ellos! ¡Esos orbes son sus almas!

Musa: ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamo muda al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.- ¿Quieres decir que… todavía están vivos?

Tecna: No estoy segura, ¡Pero tenemos que volver a Alfea antes que algo malo les pase!

Stella: ¡Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos!- Exclamo y rápidamente tomo una roca y la convirtió en un frasco de cristal para atrapar a las almas.

Todas las chicas miraron el frasco mientras las seis luces flotaban en el espacio cerrado.

Layla: Debemos llevarlos con la Sra. Faragonda. ¡Ella debe saber cómo ayudarlos!

Con eso, las chicas salieron de la caverna y regresaron al reino de [Magix]. Si había una forma de tener de regreso a sus amados, ellas harían hasta lo imposible.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Renacer, Greed y medallas.**

Dentro de la Alfea, una escuela para hadas, en la sala del director, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna y Layla estaban de pie ante el escritorio de la Sra. Faragonda, la directora de Alfea. En la sala estaban tambien Faragonda, Griselda, el director de la [Fuente roja], Saladino y la directora de [Torre nubosa], Griffin.

Los dos directores de ambas escuelas se les había contado lo que había sucedido y rápidamente se apresuraron en llegar.

Faragonda: No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido.- Dijo mientras miraba el frasco sobre su escritorio.

Saladino: Chicos… Helia, mi nieto…- Dijo haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse fuerte.

Griffin, aunque no le importaban mucho las otras escuelas, no pudo evitar sentir lastima. Si este tipo de cosas les sucedieran a sus propios estudiantes, ella no podría soportarlo.

Bloom: ¡Por favor, Sra. Faragonda! ¡Seguramente usted debe saber alguna forma de arreglar esto!- Declaro en nombre de ella y sus amigas.- ¡Si sus almas están aquí, entonces aún deben estar vivas!

Faragonda descanso su cabeza en el dorso de sus manos. Ella vio la desesperación de las chicas y sentía lastima por ellas. Luego miro al frasco y se puso a pensar.

Faragonda: Bueno, hay solo una solución en que puedo pensar para arreglar esto… pero es bastante complicado.

Tecna: ¿Qué quiere decir, Sra. Faragonda?- Pregunto a la directora y esta comenzó a explicar.

Faragonda: Bloom tiene razón. Sus almas están aquí, por lo que técnicamente aún están vivos, pero simplemente no pueden hacer nada sin un recipiente adecuado.- Dijo para luego mirar a las chicas.- La única opción que hay para salvarlos es reencarnarlos en nuevos cuerpos.

Stella: ¿Eh?- Quedo absorta por la respuesta.- ¿Pero eso no tomaría demasiado tiempo? ¡Todas ya seremos viejas para cuando tengan nuestra edad!

Faragonda: Lo sé, Stella. También lo he pensado. Por lo tanto, para recuperarlos, tendríamos que fusionarlos con un cuerpo en el pasado.

Griffin, Saladin y Griselda pusieron una expresión alarmada a lo que ella se refería.

Griffin: ¿Hechizos de tiempo?- Pregunto y Faragonda asintió.- Eso es imposible. Los hechizos de tiempo son demasiado avanzados y peligrosos. Ha sido prohibido utilizarlos.

Saladino: Eso es correcto. Todo el Reino de [Magix] había colocado una barrera alrededor de todo el reino y los planetas bajo su jurisdicción para evitar el uso de estos hechizos.- Dijo mientras ponía una cara seria.- Los hechizos de tiempo son capaces de destruir civilizaciones o incluso planetas si no se tiene cuidado.

Faragonda: Eso también es cierto. Sin embargo, hay un lugar que conozco que "no" esta bajo territorio de [Magix].- Dijo para luego mirar hacia las chicas, en especial a una.- El planeta que adopto a Bloom… la tierra.

Bloom: ¿En serio? ¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto sorprendida ante esta revelación.

Faragonda: Sí, pero hacer este tabú es un poco arriesgado. Los hechizos de tiempo son agotadores, pueden agotar la energía mágica del que lo use. Más aun en las almas.- En eso, ella mira el frasco.- Si sucede eso, probablemente me veré obligada a fusionar más de un alma en un cuerpo para que renazcan.

Las chicas se veían un poco perturbadas y preocupadas ante este hecho.

Faragonda: Afortunadamente, conozco a alguien que está en la tierra que puede ayudarme.- Dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a las chicas, quienes estaban intranquilas por el destino de sus novios.- Ahora, voy a hacer los preparativos para esto.

Con eso, ella tomo el frasco que contenían las almas de los especialistas. Ella los miro con una mirada de simpatía y determinación para luego mirar a todos los presentes.

Faragonda: Debo hacer esto sola. Traer a más personas pondría una gran tensión para las almas de los chicos y las nuestras.- Dijo para luego susurrar algo y desaparecer.

La sala quedo solamente con los adultos y las chicas hadas. Ellos esperaban por la seguridad de la directora, pero las chicas además de tener esa preocupación, rezaron por…

Flora: Espero que ella tenga éxito…-Dijo mientras juntaba las manos.

Las demás Winx y los adultos pensaron lo mismo mientras oraban por lo mejor.

* * *

-Kioto, Japón-

Farafonda apareció cerca de un templo. Ella miro a su alrededor viendo que ahora estaba en la tierra y sin nadie que la observara.

Faragonda: (Ahora bien, ya estoy en la tierra y puedo viajar libremente al pasado.)- Pensó para luego sacar una foto donde se veía a algunas chicas, pero la directora estaba mirando una en específico de cabello negro.- ( Si recuerdo bien, una de mis exalumnas de Alfea se retiró a vivir en la tierra. Solo espero que todavía estés en el pasado para que me puedas ayudar… Midna.)

La otra razón para venir a la tierra era que una de sus exalumnas que se graduó de la escuela vivía en esta ciudad y otra razón más era que en esta ciudad en específico se podría concentrar de manera más efectiva la magia usando las líneas ley que existían aquí.

Faragonda fue recitando un hechizo mientras sostenía la gema. Esta empezó a brillar hasta romperse y una luz rodeo a la mujer haciéndola desaparecer.

* * *

-Kioto, 17 años atrás-

Faragonda apareció en un lugar sin nadie y empezó a respirar con dificultad. A pesar de usar la gema estabilizadora para llegar a salvo y sin ningún daño, la cantidad de magia que se requería para un viejo en el tiempo era demasiada. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir algunas ondas en el continuo espacio-tiempo en el aire.

Faragonda: (Hmmm… tenia razón. El viaje en el tiempo puede ocurrir en este planeta de una manera u otra, incluso por medios no mágicos…)- Pensó viendo que no existían muchas restricciones para los viajes en el tiempo en este mundo.

La directora de Alfea miro con preocupación el frasco de cristal y se alarmo cuando las almas estaban perdiendo brillo.

Farafonda: (¡Oh no! ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Tengo que introducirlos en los recipientes adecuados de inmediato o será demasiado tarde!)- Rápidamente cerro los ojos para localizar a su exalumna usando su magia.- (¡Allí!)

Con la persona buscada siendo ya localizada, Faragonda salto y voló hacia su ubicación.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una casa japonesa, se encontraba una mujer sentada mientras acariciaba con cariño su vientre, el cual era grande, con los ojos cerrados. Ella era Midna Star.

Ella es en realidad un hada cuyo mundo fue destruido por las brujas antiguas, mucho antes de Domino, y fue arrojada a la Tierra antes que este se destruyera convirtiéndola en la única sobreviviente. Cuando aterrizo en el mundo, ella solo tenia 8 años. Allí, una familia la encontró y cuidaron de ella hasta decidir adoptarla y hacerla parte de su familia.

Ella vivió con esa familia como si fuera su verdadera hija, incluso les revelo que era en realidad una hada y ellos la siguieron aceptando. Luego de unos años, al cumplir 15, ella fue a estudiar a la escuela de Alfea en Magix para dominar bien sus poderes.

Luego de graduarse, regreso a la tierra, la cual consideraba su hogar dado que su planeta de origen ya no existía. Ella fue viviendo una vida normal y tener un buen trabajo mientras que intentaba mantener sus habilidades mágicas en secreto para cualquier evento inesperado.

Con el tiempo, ella conoció a alguien y se enamoro de él. Estuvieron saliendo unos años hasta que decidieron casarse y formar una familia. Ahora mismo, ese amor estaba dando frutos a un niño que ella esperaba con ansía.

Actualmente, ella se encontraba sola en casa, ya que su esposo estaba trabajando. Deben tener dinero para criar y alimentar de mejor posible a su niño cuando llegue al mundo. Lo cual ya no es mucho, dado que ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo.

Midna usaba su magia para hacer el aseo del hogar y cocinaba con sus propias manos sin magia. Tenia que asegurarse de estar en perfecta salud y comer bien por el bienestar del bebe. Aunque tenia cuidado de usar la magia para no ser descubierta.

Ella siguió tarareando una canción mientras se mecía gentilmente de un lado a otro… hasta que sintió una presencia mágica. Ella levanto la vista y vio una luz dirigirse hacia ella.

Midna: ¿Quién…?- No completo la frase al ver la luz ponerse frente a ella y desaparecer revelando a alguien a quien no espero ver.- ¿Faragonda-san?

Faragonda: Hola, Midna. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Midna: Si, ha sido mucho tiempo. Me alegro verla tan bien.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para luego indicarle que tomara asiento.

Faragonda: Gracias, pero desafortunadamente, esto no es una visita social.- Dijo seriamente para continuar.- A decir verdad, vengo del futuro.

Con eso, ella empezó a explicar brevemente la situación sobre la batalla con Valtor y el alto precio que pagaron por la ello. Esto alarmo a Midna, ya que ella era consciente del mago oscuro y su hambre de poder.

Midna: ¿Valtor… ha sido liberado?- Pregunto en shock por la noticia.

Faragonda: Si, pero afortunadamente mis estudiantes fueron capaces de derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo…-En eso ella saco el frasco con las almas y Midna las miro.- A un alto precio.

Midna: ¿Son estas… las almas de los que perdieron durante la batalla?- Pregunto y la directora de Alfea asintió.

Faragonda: Si. Esperaba poder resucitarlos a través de la infusión de alma, pero no queda mucho tiempo para ellos y necesito ayuda para encontrar a alguien en que pueda introducirlos.- Dijo con una pisca de desesperación.

Midna se puso pensar en alguien… hasta que recordó su propio embarazo y como el doctor le dijo que su hijo no nacido seria un varón, así que…

Midna: Faragonda-san, me ofrezco voluntariamente para que mi hijo este infundido con las almas.- Dijo y Faragonda la miro sorprendida.

Faragonda: ¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto, ya que ella esperaba que Midna la ayudara a encontrar a un anfitrión adecuado, ¡Pero jamás imagino que la propia mujer se ofrecería como voluntaria!

Midna: Es como dijiste, no hay tiempo. Además, esos chicos arriesgaron su vida para detener a ese monstruo, merecen vivir.- Dijo mientras miraba el frasco para luego ver su vientre y finalmente a la directora de Alfea.- Con mucho gusto ayudare en todo lo que pueda para salvarlos.

Faragonda sonrió ante eso. Fue una actitud tan desinteresada y noble lo que permitió a Midna obtener sus poderes Enchantrix tan rápido mientras estuvo en la escuela.

Faragonda: Realmente te agradezco por esto, Midna.

Midna: Ni lo mencione.- Comento para luego pensar en algo.- Dime algo, Faragonda-san, ¿Qué seria de la persona que tendría múltiples almas en su cuerpo?

Faragonda: Inicialmente serviría como un contenedor, pero lentamente, ciertos aspectos de cada alma se fusionarían y, por lo tanto, ganara algunos rasgos.- Respondió calmadamente.- Luego los recuerdos de cada alma irían volviendo y mezclarse con las del niño como si fueran suyas. Esto no sucedería hasta dentro de algunos años.

Midna: Ya veo. Entonces… esos chicos formaran parte de mi hijo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Es bueno que vaya a tener a un niño.

Faragonda: Es verdad.- Asintió para tomar el frasco y abrir la tapa, haciendo que las almas de los especialistas flotaran hacia afuera.- ¡Chicos, están a punto de renacer!

La hada mayor cerro sus ojos y concentro su magia para hacer un hechizo y hacer que las seis almas se junten y se unieran con él bebe no nacido. De repente, el vientre de Midna comenzó a brillar cuando Faragonda intento sincronizar sus fuerzas vitales. Esta fue una tención en la directora mientras trataba de fusionar de manera segura todas las almas en el niño. Midna se estremeció al sentir una sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo.

Las seis almas gritaron cuando Faragonda las obligo a entrar en la mujer embarazada. Después de unos minutos, las almas se combinaron en un orbe multicolor de luz y entraron dentro del vientre de Midna. La transferencia de alma por fin se completó.

La directora miro a su exalumna, quien estaba respirando con cansancio.

Faragonda: ¿Estas bien, Midna?- Pregunto con preocupación.

Midna: Si. Gracias, Faragonda-san.- Respondió con algo de sudor en su frente.

Faragonda hizo un escaneo rápido para ver si los chicos estaban bien. Ella sonrió al sentir las almas de Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy y Nabu dentro del vientre de Midna y que estaban bien.

Midna: ¿Cómo están?

Faragonda: Están bien. Ahora ellos no corren ningún peligro.- Respondió y la mujer dio un suspiro de alivio.

Midna: ¿Y ahora qué?

Faragonda: Volveré a Alfea de mi época. Con el tiempo, tu hijo despertara esas almas por sí mismo.

Midna: Cuando llegue ese momento, lo llevare a [Magix]. A decir verdad, lo he echado de menos y anhelo volver a verlo. Estaba considerando visitarlo cuando mi hijo tuviera suficiente edad de mantenerse solo por un tiempo.- Aunque era muy feliz con su esposo y ansiaba vivir con su hijo, no podía dejar de extrañar el mundo de las hadas que era su mundo original.

Faragonda: Siempre serás bienvenida a Alfea con los brazos abiertos querida. Solo avísame cuando vengas para preparar todo para su llegada.

Midna: Eso hare. Hasta luego, sensei.- Dijo con una sonrisa y Faragonda asintió para preparar el hechizo y partir, no sin antes…

Faragonda: Por cierto. No le digas nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera lo que conté sobre Valtor. No quiero que la línea de tiempo sea alterada de ninguna manera. Por favor, actúa como de costumbre hasta alrededor de 17 años.

Midna: Entendido.- Contesto y la directora desapareció. Dejando a la mujer sola. Ella miro su vientre y sonrió.- Creo que tendrás un futuro interesante mi pequeño y tal vez con muchas dificultades, pero yo creo en ti y que superaras todas las expectativas. Por eso escogí eso para tu nombre… mi pequeño Shinji.

* * *

-Alfea, el presente-

En la oficina de Faragonda, todos esperaban su regreso para saber como le fue. En eso, un destello ilumino la habitación y apareció a quien esperaban. Ella casi colapso al llegar, pero fue atrapada por Griselda y Saladino antes de que tocara el suelo.

Griselda: ¡Sra. Faragonda!- Exclamo de preocupación mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las chicas Winx miraron a su directora con preocupación, ya que la tarea debió ser muy agotadora y más para alguien de su edad.

Faragonda: No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Respondió para sentarse correctamente y luego miro a las chicas Winx.- Descansen tranquilas chicas. La tarea esta hecha y a la perfección. Podrán volver a ver a los chicos a su debido tiempo, pero serán… un poco diferentes.

Las chicas hadas parecían un poco confundidas por esto, pero confiaban en que su directora hizo lo necesario para salvar a sus novios.

Stella: No me importa como se vea Brandon, solo mientras pueda volver a verlo de nuevo y estar junto a él me basta.- Dijo mientras recordaba cómo se convirtió en un monstruo por el incidente de la Chimera y Brandon todavía la amaba de todos modos.

Bloom y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la rubia. No importaba en que hayan reencarnado los chicos, a ellas no les importaba siempre y cuando puedan volver a su lado.

Pero… ellas no se esperarán en que deber tendrán ahora.

* * *

-Japón, un mes después-

Dentro del Museo de Arte de Kougami, dos guardias de seguridad habían entrado en una de las salas de arte. Solo que no eran guardias, sino ladrones vestidos como guaridas. Ellos pronto encontraron los cables que conectaban a las cámaras y las cortaron para desactivar la vigilancia.

Luego, los dos ladrones se pudieron adentrar a uno de los viejos almacenes del museo.

Ladrón 1: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es como una montaña de tesoros, y ahora es toda nuestra! ¡Increíble!- Exclamo uno de alegría para ver a su compañero.- Oye, vamos a llevarnos todo.

Ladron 2: ¡Shhh! Cállate o nos atraparán. No te olvides que el chico nuevo que esta trabajando a medio tiempo aun está ahí.- Reprendió el otro ladrón a su asociado y este choco con el de manera amigable.

Ladrón 1: Esta bien. Lo drogué, está profundamente dormido.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la sala de seguridad, un joven de cabello negro y erizado dormía en el sofá con el sombrero en la cara. Y justo al lado de él había una taza de jugo vacía. También había unas ropas nómadas bastante modernas colgados en un perchero de la pared.

El chico roncaba ruidosamente y de vez en cuando se movía. Incluso su mano cayo y boto el vaso haciendo algo de ruido, pero él no se despertaba. El siguió en sus sueños, los cuales parecían ser raros por la forma en que se quejaba y movía, incluso se reía.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Los dos ladrones estaban trabajando juntos para levantar un jarrón que se veía invaluable.

Ladrón 2: Trátalo con cuidado.

Ladrón 1: No te preocupes.

Desconocido para ellos, detrás de un ataúd de piedra que estaba en la misma galería, una pequeña pila de monedas de plata y otra que era roja con bordes dorado con el símbolo de un Halcón tallado en él, comenzó a moverse.

La medalla roja pronto comenzó a levantarse por sí solo antes de flotar y comenzar a atraer a las otras medallas cercanas. Pronto todas las medallas se juntaron tomando la forma de un guantelete.

El guante pronto se empezó a mover y arrastrarse por el ataúd de piedra hasta llegar al centro de la cima, donde había una especie de dispositivo allí. El guante lo tomo y empezó a torcerlo, lo que hizo que el artefacto antiguo se activara. Sin embargo, también activo una alarma oculta que se encendió sin provocar ningún ruido.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la fundación Kougami, las alarmas sonaron por todo el edificio.

Mientras las alarmas se disparaban, un grupo de personas con ropa de motociclista y cascos corrían hacia el estacionamiento del edificio.

El líder, con un casco diferente al resto, los estaba esperando con unas medallas de plata en la mano y comenzó a arrojarlas a los demás a medida que avanzaban.

Pronto ellos corrieron hasta que cada uno quedo de espaldas a unas maquinas expendedoras con formas extrañas.

El líder camino hasta quedar frente a uno y los demás se voltearon mirando a estas máquinas. Luego cada uno insertaron sus medallas en las maquinas expendedoras y presionaron un botón negro y ancho en ellas.

Con eso, las maquinas expendedoras comenzaron a transformarse hasta adoptar la forma de una motocicleta. Su apariencia era como una Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit con un color negro y detalles amarillos.

Estos vehículos se llamaban [Ride Vendors].

Cada uno de los hombres y su líder se subieron a las motocicletas y comenzaron a conducir hacia el museo.

* * *

-Dentro del Museo-

Ambos ladrones colocaban las reliquias en un carro, hasta que notaron que el atoad brilla intensamente

Ladrón 1 y 2: ¿Pero qué…?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban como el brillo del ataúd incrementaba hasta desintegrarse y convertirse en millones de medallas plateadas.

Estas medallas volaron por los alrededores hasta juntarse en cuatro grupos, los cuales fueron tomando forma humanoide y en su centro se veía unas monedas de colores, deferente para cada grupo.

Estas figuras comenzaron a moverse y estirarse como si estuvieran vivos. En eso se fijaron en los ladrones, quienes fueron retrocediendo con pánico por lo que veían.

De repente, la pared detrás de los rufianes se rompió entrado un sujeto sobre una motocicleta. El líder había llegado a la escena y de inmediato saco una especie de escopeta de mano que colgaba en su torso y comenzó a disparar a las figuras humanoides hechas de monedas. Sin embargo, estos no se inmutaban ante los disparos, como si ni siquiera lo sintieran.

El líder guardo el arma y encendió el comunicador de su casco.

Goto: Este es Goto del [Primer pelotón del Rider Venders]. Las medallas han comenzado a despertarse. Sus órdenes, por favor.- Solicito sin quitarle de vista a las figuras de monedas.

¿?: {Elimínalos.}

Goto: Entendido.- Asintió antes de alejarse del museo.

Las cuatro figuras caminaron a paso lento mientras unas luces, Amarilla, verde, azul y gris rodearon a cada uno con su propio color y tomaron las formas de unos monstruos.

Uno de ellos era gris y parecía una especie de rinoceronte humano. Otro era azul y parecía una especie de pez, tal vez un tiburón o una orca. El siguiente era negro con detalles amarillos, el cual parecía una especie de tigre o león por su larga melena. Y el ultimo era negro con verde, el cual parecía un grillo monstruoso.

Los dos ladrones, que estaban escondidos sujetando algunas reliquias, vieron con miedo a las 4 criaturas.

* * *

-Fuera del edificio-

El grupo de motociclistas estaban esperando a su líder viendo el museo. Goto llego y se estaciono en el centro de ellos.

Todos los motociclistas sacaron bazucas y dispararon hacia el edificio, mientras que el líder saco un detonador y lo activo. De un momento a otro, el museo fue destruido y empezando a caer.

* * *

-Dentro del museo-

Los ladrones estaban gritando de miedo mientras observaban como el edificio se les venía encima. Por otra parte, los monstruos no parecían preocupados y se volvieron nuevamente en medallas. Tres de ellos volaban mientras que el plateado se iba caminando.

* * *

-Dentro de la sala de seguridad-

La habitación se sacudía y parecía que podría sucumbir. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, el joven durmiente no lo noto, siguiendo con su sueño.

Pronto su sombrero cayo y revelo a un hombre joven con una piel sana, el cual parecía tener entre 17 y 18 años.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Los seres hechos de monedas salieron del edificio y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Los motociclistas hicieron grupos separados y los siguieron.

Pronto los cuatro monstruos comenzaron a atacarlos, y con eso, destrucción masiva. Ellos destruyeron todo a su paso mientras atacaban a los motociclistas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una oficina, una secretaria, una mujer joven con cabello largo y castaño con ojos a juego, encendió un tocadiscos antiguo mientras un hombre mayor con cabello negro y ojos marrones, en el escritorio, estaba haciendo un pastel. El disco pronto comenzó a sonar y tocar la canción "Feliz cumpleaños" y el hombre cantaba junto a ella.

Mientras estaba cantando y haciendo un pastel, los signos vitales de las tropas del [Primer pelotón de los Rider Venders], que eran monitoreados por los trajes, comenzaron a desaparecer.

El hombre ni lo noto mientras seguía cantando y con los toques finales del pastel.

¿?: Feliz cumpleaños~ querido~…- Pronto termino el mensaje glaseado de chocolate que decía…- Greed. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti~!

* * *

-Dentro de la sala de seguridad-

Una medalla roja voló y cayo sobre la frente del chico, provocando que este despertara. El chico se fue despertando abriendo sus ojos azules cristalino y luego dio un largo bostezo antes de notar lo que había en el suelo.

¿?: ¿Que es esto…?- Se pregunto antes de que el la levante y la examine.- ¿La paga de mi trabajo…? Muchas gracias…

Pronto el chico se puso de pie y luego comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, quedando solo con sus boxers coloridos puestos. Luego puso el uniforme en un gancho y lo colgó en la pared.

Cuando hizo eso, el muro se derrumbó… revelando a bomberos, policías, paramédicos y escombros de explosión.

El chico miro a todos antes de levantar los brazos y reír torpemente, para después verse y…

¿?: ¿Ah~?. Nada que ver aquí señores.- Bromeo mientras se cubría con sus brazos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

El chico, el cual traía una manta encima cubriéndolo, hablaba con los detectives sobre su perspectiva de lo sucedido.

Detective 1: ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta?- Pregunto uno de ellos, que parecía tener alrededor de 20 años, con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una expresión de asombro.- Quiero decir, mira esto.

¿?: Oh… bueno, estaba profundamente dormido. ¿Pero qué paso aquí? ¿Una explosión de gas?- Pregunto viendo el daño causado.

Detective 2: Es lo que estamos investigando ahora mismo.- Contesto el otro detective, el cual parecía tener más de 40 años.

En eso, el chico ve a los dos ladrones siendo llevados a una ambulancia.

¿?: ¿Ellos dos están bien?- Pregunto preocupado por sus "compañeros de trabajo".

Detective 1: Parece que no tiene nada serio.

¿?: Gracias a dios.- Suspiro de alivio tras la respuesta.- Tienen caras de miedo, pero me dieron jugo. Son buenas personas.

Detective 1: ¿Los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

¿?: Desde esta mañana.- Respondió mientas regresaba al agujero para sacar y ponerse su ropa.

Detective 1: Ah, ya veo.- Comento un tanto impresionado por lo que dijo el chico.

Detective 2: De todos modos, es posible que tengamos que hacerte más preguntas más tarde.- Dijo antes de mirar el cuaderno de su compañero.- Ummm… Hino Shinji-kun, ¿Verdad?- El chico asintió.- ¿Cuál es tu dirección y numero de teléfono?

Shinji: Oh, siempre me mudo, así que no tengo una dirección.- Explico antes de ponerse los pantalones.- Hay momento en los que ni siquiera estoy en Japón… Información de contacto… no he decidido una posada en la cual quedarme hoy, pero puedo entregarles mi número de celular.

Ambos detectives se miraron entre si antes de caminar hacia Shinji.

Detective 1: ¿Te importa mostrarnos todo lo que llevas contigo?

Shinji: ¿Eh? Oh.- Asintió mientras se estaba poniendo la camisa para luego sacar un paño de su bolsillo.- Aquí esta.

El joven entrego al detective el paño. Este lo desdoblo mostrando que tenía algunas monedas. Algunas parecían ser extranjeras.

El miro con asombro la cantidad tan diminuta de dinero para luego mirar al joven.

Detective 1: ¿Esto es todo? ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

Shinji: No tengo ninguno.

Detective 2: ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes tener una vida nómada con solo eso! ¡Especialmente alguien de tu edad!

Shinji: ¡Pues si se puede! Si tengo un poco de dinero y ropa interior limpia para mañana, puedo vivir para el siguiente día. Además, la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto.- Replico al detective más viejo.

La parte de los calzoncillos estremeció al detective más joven y miro la tela que tenia entre las manos. Las termino de desdoblar y efectivamente mostro que eran calzoncillos coloridos lo que sostenía. Sin embargo, se perturbo un poco al ver que estos tenían agujeros.

Shinji miro el estado de sus calzoncillos y entro en pánico antes de agarrarlos y comprobar ambos lados.

Shinji: ¡Esta quemado!- Exclamo antes de caer de rodillas.- Mi mañana…- Con eso, el joven dejo caer la cabeza derrotado.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, desde unos escombros cerca de Shinji y los detectives, salía una especie de mano roja, la cual parecía tener dificultades. En eso, vio a Shinji… o mejor dicho su mano, la cual sostenía una moneda roja.

* * *

-En la oficina-

La joven secretaria estaba comiendo un pedazo del pastel recién hecho, sentada en un sofa.

¿?: Satonaka-kun.- La chica miro a quien lo llamo, siendo el hombre que hizo el pastel.

Este hombre es el presidente y fundador de la corporación Kougami. Cuya influencia y éxito es conocida por todo el mundo, teniendo sedes alrededor de todo el globo. Au nombre es Kougami Kousei.

Kougami: Tanto el museo de arte como el [escuadrón de Rider Vender] de nuestra corporación Kougami fueron destruidos.- Explico antes de apagar la pantalla de la computadora sobre la mesa.- No esperaba menos de los [Greeds].

Satonaka: Pero presidente, usted sabia que esto pasaría ¿no?- Pregunto sin mostrarse afectada por las perdidas.- Aun así, no se ve muy decepcionado.

Kougami: Obviamente… No importa de que se trate, el nacimiento de algo en este mundo es algo ¡ _SUBARASHI_! (¡MARAVILLOSO!) Por lo que…- En eso, el se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, donde encima de la mesa de este estaba el pastel.- El que los [Greeds] hayan vuelto no es algo realmente malo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En alguna parte, debajo de un puente, los [Greeds] revividos empezaron a inspeccionarse.

¿?: **¿Qué… pasa…?** \- Fue hablando el monstruo gris.- **Mi cuerpo… se siente raro.**

¿?: **Parece que nos faltan muchas medallas, en especial nuestras [Core Medalls]**.- Dijo la creatura azul, cuya voz sonaba femenina.

¿?: **¿Por qué? No hay forma de que las medallas hayan desaparecido de la nada**.- Dijo el ser verde, cuya voz sonaba algo irritada.

¿?: **Vi que Ankh escapó con algunas.** \- Dijo la creatura amarilla como si nada.

Ellos eran Uva, el [Greed] verde de las medallas insecto. Kazari, el [Greed] amarillo de las medallas felinas. Mezuru, la [Greed] azul de las medallas de las criaturas acuáticas. Y Gamel, el [Greed] gris de los mamíferos pesados.

Uva: **¿Qué dijiste?** \- Pregunto atónito tras la noticia que dio Kazari.

Gamel: **Ankh…**

Mezuru: **No lo creo. No sabía que su codicia podría llegar a tal punto.**

Uva: **¡Ese maldito infeliz! ¡Aun apenas de haber despertado, sigue siendo un bastardo!** \- Exclamo con gran ira.

Kazari: **Jajajaja.** \- Se rio de forma divertida hasta suspirar satisfecho y mostrarse sin interés sobre el asunto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shinji: Oh hombre, tengo que encontrar un nuevo trabajo o no tendré un lugar para dormir ni ropa interior para mañana.- Dijo con cansancio.

El chico por fin había sido liberado después de un largo interrogatorio por parte de ambos detectives. Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por las calles transitadas para ver si hay algún trabajo disponible para él.

Shinji: Tal vez deba considerar llamar a mama y pedirle un poco de dinero para al menos tener donde dormir.- Murmuro para si mismo pensando en la posibilidad.

La madre de Shinji, Hino Midna, junto a su padre tienen buenos trabajos donde consiguen una gran remuneración. Gracias a ambos, el chico puede viajar por todas partes casi sin preocupaciones, aunque él no abusa y siempre busca trabajos a medio tiempo para obtener su propio dinero y no abusar lo que le entregan sus padres, algo en que era muy bueno.

Shinji podía hacer muchas cosas. Desde: pintar, mecánica, trabajos forzados, carreras y unos cuantos trucos de magia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el sentía que eso era raro. Aparte de todo eso, el era muy bueno en las peleas, dado que tomo clases de artes marciales. Tenía buenas habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con algunas armas, en especial la espada. También sabia conducir motocicletas y de vez en cuando tubo un impulso en meterse en las carreras donde demostró gran maestría en ellas.

Era raro, a el no le costaba hacer todo eso, como si hubiera nacido con esas habilidades… y en eso recordó los sueños que ha tenido últimamente.

En sus sueños, el joven ve 6 chicas hermosas, cada una con su propio encanto. Shinji sentía que en esos sueños el realmente esta ahí y comenzaron desde hace un mes, pero lo más raro es que en cada uno de ellos pareciera ser una de 6 personas diferentes.

En uno de ellos se ve como un tipo de cabello castaño muy oscuro atado en una trenza larga y piel oscura. Se veía a mí mismo pasando el tiempo haciendo y perfeccionando trucos de magia, parecía que quería ser un mago de espectáculos o algo. En eso, se ve con una chica de piel oscura y cabello largo oscuro rizado. Según el sueño, ella es su prometida o algo. El junto a la chica pasaron sentados juntos viendo el mar mientras se tomaban de las manos.

En el segundo, el era un chico joven de cabello anaranjado y con lentes. En él se la pasaba el tiempo con máquinas, ya sean vehículos, artefactos y entre otras cosas. En ello se ve con una chica de cabello corto rosa oscuro, ambos trabajábamos en toda clase de proyectos y de vez en cuando salíamos a divertirnos. Incluso se la pasaban dentro de la red para sus citas.

En el tercero, era un chico de cabello morado oscuro erizado hacia arriba, tenía una mirada seria y de pocos amigos. En los sueños se la pasaba entrenando o en una motocicleta, conduciendo de la forma más peligrosa que se podrían imaginar. En ellos también pasaba tiempo con una chica de piel clara, cabello largo azul atado en dos coletas. Ambos la pasaban en discotecas o en la motocicleta, donde ella se quejaba de lo rápido e imprudente que conducía y eso no se lo cuestionaba, pues le diría al yo de su sueño que tratara de respetar las leyes de tránsito.

En el cuarto, él era un chico joven de cabello largo negro azulado que estaba atado en una coleta suelta y que cubría parte de mi rostro. En sus sueños se veía pasando el tiempo en el bosque o montañas dibujando los paisajes. También pasaba tiempo con una chica de piel bronceada y cabello castaño claro largo. Ambos pasaban el rato admirando la naturaleza y siempre se sentaban a comer juntos en el hermoso prado.

En el quinto, él es un chico de cabello castaño algo oscuro con un flequillo hacia adelante. Se la pasaba el tiempo entrenando o llamando la atención de algunas chicas de la zona. También se la pasaba el tiempo con una chica rubia de cabello largo, muy hermosa. Ambos siempre estábamos en el centro comercial comprando, donde él cargaba sus compras. Se sorprende todo lo que podía comprar la chica de mi sueño, pero a pesar de todo eso, ms alegraba pasar el rato con ella y siempre disfrutaba sus desfiles de moda con una sonrisa.

Por último, se miraba a mí mismo como un chico joven rubio, cuyo cabello llegaba hasta los hombros. Se la pasaba el tiempo entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas y a veces en arreglar los motores de unas motocicletas u otros vehículos. También se miraba pasando el tiempo con una chica de cabello anaranjado oscuro largo y ojos azules. Ambos salían a muchas partes e incluso comían en una tienda juntos. Pero el sueño de ella que más disfruto fue donde bailaron junto bajo el cielo nocturno.

Todos esos sueños eran raros. El sentía que no era él, pero al mismo tiempo que si lo era. Tuvo la necesidad de hablar de esto con alguien y estuvo tentado más en hablarlo con su madre, pues ella es la que más tiempo tiene y siempre le responde cuando llama a no ser que este muy ocupada. Si era ella, tal vez…

Shinji sacudió su cabeza, se estaba saliendo del tema principal. Ahora mismo necesitaba dinero y un lugar donde dormir. Sin embargo, tampoco podía quitarse el asunto de los sueños que tuvo.

Siguió caminando hasta ver una máquina expendedora.

Shinji: (Tal vez una bebida ayude a aclarar mi mente.)- Pensó para ir a la maquina y sacar el dinero, pero en eso saco la medalla roja que había encontrado antes.- Ha lo había olvidado.- Dijo para empezar a inspeccionar la moneda.- ¿Qué será esto?

Desde un lugar cerca al chico, alguien lo miraba entre las sombras, pero su mirada estaba fija en la moneda que traía en la mano.

Shinji siguió viendo la medalla, hasta que alguien paso a llevarlo haciendo que se le caiga y terminar debajo de la máquina expendedora.

Shinji: ¡Oe, espera!- Exclamo al ver donde quedo la extraña moneda.

El chico se agacho y luego se acostó en el suelo para ver en donde quedo la medalla. Al verla, estiro su brazo debajo de la maquina y trato de tomarla, pero no alcanzaba a tomarla. Al ver que no podría alcanzarla, trato de ver si podía mover la maquina a un lado.

Tomo la maquina con ambas manos y comenzó a levantarlo, pero apenas hizo que se despegara del suelo unos centímetros… y solo eran las patas delanteras. Trato de usar sus pies para arrastrar la moneda, pero tampoco funcionaba.

Tras ver que todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, miro a su alrededor a la gente que caminaba.

Shinjo: ¡Oigan, disculpen un momento! ¡Necesito ayuda!- Exclamaba mientras la gente seguía caminando sin prestarle atención.- ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! ¿¡Alguien podría recoger esa moneda por mí!?

Los pedidos de ayuda del chico siguieron. En eso, una chica de cabello rosa oscura, casi morado, largo caminaba por la zona junto a un perro que media unos 40 cm de alto que caminaba a su lado. Ella vio al chico y como este pedía ayuda. Ella no lo pensó dos veces para ir a ayudar y troto hasta quedar a su lado.

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Exclamo mientras se ponía al frente del chico y tomo la maquina con ambas manos.

Shinji: Oe, ¿Qué estas…?- En eso detuvo sus palabras al ver lo que pasaba.

¿?: ¡Ngh~!- Gruño mientras hacia fuerza… y levanto la máquina.

Shinji: ¡…!- El chico se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta tras ver como una chica que parecía ser de su edad y además que parecía delgada fue capas de levantar la maquina por su propia cuenta.

¿?: ¡Ahora, saca tu pie!- Exclamo mientras mantenía el objeto arriba.

Shinji: ¿Eh? Ah, no. No estaba atorado.

¿?: ¿Eh?- Ella vio con sorpresa al chico, al ver que era cierto.

En eso, ambos escucharon unos ladridos y vieron que el perro con quien andaba la chica comenzó a ladrar.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa Artur?- Pregunto al canino para luego ver a quien le ladraba. Ella se fijo que le ladraba a algo debajo de la máquina y vio… a un brazo moverse por su cuenta mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La chica grito de miedo y bajo la maquina para comenzar a correr. El perro de inmediato dejo de ladrar y corrió siguiendo a la chica. Mientras tanto, Shinji vio como la chica se fue corriendo.

Shinji: ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Comento para voltearse… y recibir la respuesta.

¿?: **Me llevare esto devuelta… mi [Core Medall].** \- Dijo un brazo que flotaba frente al chico sosteniendo la medalla roja.

Shinji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito de pavor tras ver a la mano parlante y alzo tan alto los pies que termino pateándolo. La moneda se escapo de la mano flotante y subió al cielo… para luego caer en la mano del chico.- ¿Eh?

¿?: ¡ **OE!** \- Exclamo la voz de la mano, la cual se estaba sostenido usando la maquina expendedora.- **¡Eso me dolió…!**

Shinji: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Nuevamente grito para irse corriendo.

¿?: **Oe, ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Espera! ¡Oe!** \- Grito para luego flotar y perseguir al chico.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una tienda de joyas, todos los clientes y personal gritaban de miedo. La razón era…

Había un monstruo en el lugar.

Uva estaba dentro de la joyería y miraba a las personas presentes. Fue mirando fijamente a todos, hasta que uno llamo su atención.

Camino hacia una mujer que se encontraba escondida, agachada de miedo tratando de no ver y negar todo.

Uva llego hasta ella y la forzó a levantarse. Ella de inmediato grito de miedo tras tener a la criatura delante de ella.

Uva: **Oye.** \- Dijo mientras sacaba una medalla plateada con la insignia de una mantis en ella.- **Esa codicia que tienes es perfecta.**

Tras decir esto, hizo que la mujer se diera vuelta y una ranura tragamonedas apareció en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Uva insertó la medalla allí y, como resultado, una creatura parecida a una momia salió de ella. Esta creatura es conocida como [Yummy]. Un monstruo que nace a partir de los deseos de la gente usando las medallas plateadas llamadas [Cell Medalls].

La mujer grito al ver al monstruo momia.

Uva: **¡Cállate!** \- Grito silenciando de una a la mujer.- **Esta es la encarnación de tu ambición, la apariencia de tu verdadero ser.**

La mujer solo negaba con miedo ante lo que le decía el [Greed] sin querer creerle. En eso, la momia se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. La mujer grito de miedo mientras la momia acercaba su mano a su boca y meterla dentro. La mujer grito aun más fuerte y cuando su mano fue liberada… sus anillos desaparecieron.

Mujer: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito mientras miraba sus dedos.- ¡Mi anillo de cien millones de yenes…!

La mujer lloro para correr donde estaba el resto de la gente, quienes se apresuraron en ponerla con ellos para mantenerla a salvo.

El [Yummy] miro a su alrededor y comenzó a tomar todas las joyas y comérselas. Mientras comía, en el interior de su cuerpo se iban creando más y mas monedas plateadas como la que uso Uva.

Luego de un rato de comer las joyas, la momia empezó a ser envuelto por una aura verde y su piel se rompió mostrando ahora a una criatura humanoide que parecía una mantis de color verde claro. Se convirtió en un [Kamakiri Yummy]

El [Greed] camino hasta quedar delante del monstruo evolucionado y…

Uva: **Ve y busca mis [Core Medals]… y tráemelas ante mí.**

Kamakiri: **A la orden.** \- Asintió ante las palabras de su amo y creador.

La mantis monstruosa corrió y salto por la ventana quedando en medio de la calle. Justo cuando este había caído y aterrizado en el suelo, un auto pasaba por allí y se detuvo de golpe al ver a la mantis. Los que estaban dentro del auto eran los dos detectives que interrogaron a Shinji.

Ellos miraban a la creatura con la boca abierta mientras trataban de controlar se por el susto que les dio por al repentina aparición de este. Mientras que el monstruo…

Kamakiri: **Puedo olerlo… una [Core Medal]**.- Dijo al encontrar el objeto a encontrar y salto dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

Los detectives lo miraron irse con la boca abierta por el enorme salto que fue dando mientras se alejaba.

Detective 1: ¿¡Que es eso!?

Detective 2: ¡N-No lo sé, pero por ahora persíguelo!

Detective 1: ¡Entendido!- Exclamo para echar andar el vehículo y dar caza al [Yummy].

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shinji seguía corriendo mientras miraba la moneda roja con bordes dorados.

Shinji: ¿Qué era esa cosa…?- Se pregunto mientras recordaba a la mano flotante y se detuvo en seco al ver la mano en cuestión ponerse delante de el.

¿?: **Regrésamela. ¡Ese es mi cuerpo!** \- Exclamo mientras se acercaba y tomo el cuello de la ropa del chico para levantarlo un poco.- **¡Entrégamela ahora!** \- En eso soltó al chico y lo señalo con sus dedos.- **Se lo haces, te dejare vivir un poco más.**

Shinji: ¡E-E-Espera un momento…! Esto lo encontré en el museo de arte…

¿?: **Lo sé. Se me cayo allí.** \- Dijo interrumpiendo al chico y este entendió.

Shinji: Ah~. ¿También estabas allí? Que coincidencia…

¿?: **Date prisa y entrégamela.** \- Dijo para ponerse en una posición para recibir la moneda. Pero…

Kamakiri: **Esa [Core Medall]… Entrégamela**.- Dijo llamando la atención de ambo y creando 5 hojas de energía.

Shinji: ¡Otra cosa rara!- Comento viendo al monstruo.

El [Kamakiri Yummy] arrojo las cuchillas de energía hacia Shinji y el brazo flotante. El brazo se movió frente al chico y los desvió.

Kamakiri: **Tu eres… ¡Ankh!** \- Dijo al reconocer a la mano flotante.

Ankh: **No interfieras.** \- Dijo mientras que los presentes huían de la plaza.- **¡Esa es mi [Core Medall]!**

Kamakiri: **¡Entrégala!** \- Exigió antes de saltar a atacar a Ankh.

La pelea no duro mucho, ya que Ankh era solo un brazo en este momento y debido a eso fue derrotado fácilmente. El Yummy lo había cortado, golpeado para finalmente tomarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo a unos metros de distancia.

Shinji vio como el [Yummy] caminaba hacia la mano.

Shinji: Oe, oe. Se le esta pasando la mano. O mejor dicho, es una pelea unilateral.- Dijo para correr hacia el monstruo.- ¡Espera un momento!

De alguna manera logro tirar al [Yummy] hacia atrás, pero él se soltó con facilidad. El monstruo agarro al chico y lo arrojo a una mesa.

Justo cuando el [Yummy] estaba a punto de atacar a Shinji, escuchan las sirenas de la policía y ven un coche policial de detectives yendo a su dirección. Uno de ellos estaba tratando de disparar a la criatura, pero el no se inmuto por las balas e incluso corto algunas a la mitad.

Kamakiri envió una cuchilla de energía y golpeo el vehiculo. El auto perdió el control y se estrello cerca de otro auta. En el interior, los detectives quedaron gravemente heridos.

El detective más joven logro salir del auto y se arrastro un poco, pero perdió el conocimiento.

Shinji: ¡Detective-san!- Grito tras ver como cayo el hombre y corrió hacia el mientras el [Yummy] era retenido por la mano flotante.- ¡Detective-san! ¡Detective-san!- Trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Shinji luego revisa al compañero del detective dentro del auto y ve que el también se encuentra grave.

Shinji: ¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Aguanta ahí!- Exclamo para luego ver al detective joven y en eso vio su arma.

Kamakiri tenia agarrado a Ankh y lo levantaba mientras lo estrangulaba, hasta que recibió unos disparos por la espalda. La criatura se volteo y vio al chico sosteniendo una pistola apuntando a su persona.

Shinji: No se lo que esta pasando, ¡Pera debes detenerte!- Exclamo manteniendo la pistola a lo alto sin dejar de apuntar.

Kamakiri: **No estorbes, esto no te incumbe.**

Shinji: ¡Me incumbe!

Kamakiri: **¿Mmh?** \- Se volteo mirando al chico.

Shinji: Me incumbe.- Dijo con decisión para voltear a ver al joven caído.- Al detective-san y… a el también.- Dijo mirando al brazo flotante.- Los conozco desde esta mañana y para mi es tiempo suficiente.

Ankh miro esto con intriga y comenzó a interesarse en Shinji. El [Yummy] ignoro al chico y enterro una de sus cuchillas en la mano flotante. Esta a punto de darle el golpe final hasta que…

Shinji: ¡Para!- Comenzó a dispararle al monstruo para detenerlo, pero este no se desconcertó mientras golpeaba a Ankh

Pronto el arma se quedo sin balas. Shinji tiro el arma y tomo un tubo de fierro tirado cerca de él para correr hacia el [Yummy] y comenzar a golpearlo. Sin embargo, el tubo quedo doblado tras unos golpes.

Kamakiri: ¡Ya déjame sabandija!- Grito irritado por la interferencia que causaba el chico. Agarro al chico y lo arrojo lejos.

Ankh se fue levantado y miro a Shinji.

Ankh: **Él… no es más que un idiota.** \- Dijo tras observar al chico.- **Puedo usarlo. No… esto es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.**

Con una decisión tomada, Ankh voló hacia Shinji. Sin embargo, el [Yummy] agarro al chico y lo lanzo, pero Ankh lo atrapo y detuvo su caída justo a tiempo.

Kamakiri: **Ankh, ¿Ahora salvas humanos?** \- Pregunto tras ver la acción del brazo flotante, pero este lo ignoro.

Ankh: **Tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** \- Pregunto mientras estaba frente al chico.

Shinji: ¿Eh? Soy Hino Shinji.- Respondió y Ankh voló un poco hacia atrás dejando al chico levantarse.

Ankh: **Shinji, me has impresionado. Te diré como podemos salvarnos.** \- Dijo para luego agitarse un poco y de él salió una extraña piedra con tres especies de agujeros y lo atrapo antes de que capella al suelo.

Kamakiri: **Eso es… ¡El sello!** \- Exclamo tras ver el pedazo de piedra.

Ankh se fue acercando al chico y puso el pedazo de piedra en su cintura. El objeto brillo hasta romperse y revelar un dispositivo con tres ranuras de color negro y azul con un cinturón de metal a su alrededor. En un lado de este, había algún tipo de escáner negro y tres franjas amarillas, y en el otro lado tiene algún tipo de contenedor de monedas.

Shinji se para mientras se sorprendía por el objeto que estaba en su cintura.

Ankh: **Las [Core Medalls] no fueron lo único que tome.** \- Dijo mirando al [Yummy] para luego voltearse al chico.- **Shinji… no queda más opción que acabar con él.**

Shinji: ¿Acabarlo…?

Ankh: **Pon estas medallas… aquí.** \- Dijo mostrando dos monedas y señalo las tres ranuras que tenia el cinturón. La mano luego se pone al lado de la cara del chico.- **Solo así obtendrás el poder para derrotarlo.**

Shinji toma las medallas y se fijo que eran parecidas a la que tenia consigo, pero con diferencia. Una es amarilla con la insignia de un tigre y la otra era verde con el símbolo de un saltamontes.

Kamakiri: **No dejes que te engañe. Si lo usas, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.** \- Dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos.

Shinji: ¿Eh?

Ankh: **¡Oye!** \- Exclamo agarrándola mandíbula del chico.- **¿Qué importa un poco de riesgo? Es mejor que morir aquí ¿verdad?** \- Luego dejo ir al chico.- **Date prisa y hazlo, Shinji.** _ **Henshin da**_ **(Transfórmate).**

Kamakiri: **¡No lo hagas!** \- Advirtió nuevamente, pero se notaba en su voz que estaba más nervioso.

Shinji miro a ambos antes de mirar a Ankh y reír con una sonrisa antes de mirar al [Yummy].

Shinji: Siempre me estoy moviendo de un lugar a otro, pero a pesar de eso jamás ignoro un grito de ayuda.- Dijo antes de arrojar al cielo la moneda roja que tenia guardada.- ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

Atrapo la moneda antes de mirar al resto de las medallas. Luego coloco las medallas roja y verde en las ránulas laterales del cinturón y coloco la moneda amarilla en el centro. El artefacto se inclino con las medallas brillando de energía. Ankh tomo el extraño escáner de la cintura del chico, cuyo nombre es [O-Scanner], y se lo ofreció al chico.

Ankh: **Utiliza esto.** \- Instruyo como debía tomarlo.

Shinji tomo el escáner y este comenzó a soltar un extraño ruido. Entonces Shinji paso el escáner por el cinturón y cada medalla hizo un ruido e campana.

En eso el chico mira al monstruo y…

Shinji: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo poniendo el escáner sobre su pecho.

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡TORA!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Shinji se rodeo par hologramas de medallas de colores que acompañaron a la transformación. En eso, aparecieron las imágenes de las medallas que estaba usando frente a él. La roja de halcón en la parte superior, la amarilla de tigre en el medio y la verde de saltamontes en la parte inferior. Las tres imagines se combinaron en una gran cresta que voló hacia el pecho de Shinji. Su cuerpo luego fue envuelto en energía que rápidamente se endureció en una armadura sólida.

El casco era principalmente negro, a excepción de la placa frontal roja que parecía un halcón con sus alas extendidas en vuelo. En su frente tenía lo que parecía el pico de un halcón, había un cristal rojo y su cabeza tenía lentes, parecido a los ojos de un insecto, de color verde. Saliendo de su barbilla y por su cuello había una línea roja que estaba conectada a la parte superior de la imagen en su pecho. La armadura del torso tenia hombros redondeados con líneas amarillas; las líneas corrían por sus brazos y en los guantes son amarillos decorados con lo que parecían garras dobladas en el ante brazo. Por último, las piernas eran cubiertas al mínimo con la armadura verde segmentada, que parecían piernas de saltamontes, conectadas por líneas verdes a la parte inferior de la imagen del pecho.

Esta es la forma TaToBa de OOO.

Kamakiri: **¡Es un idiota!**

Ankh: **Si, yo también lo creo…** \- Afirmo ante el gruñido del [Yummy].

Shinji: ¿Qué fue… esa canción de ahora?- Pregunto mientras se examinaba.- ¿Un halcón, un tigre y un saltamontes? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ankh: **No te preocupes por la canción. Este es OOO. Entenderás todo cuando comiences a pelear.**

Shinji: ¿Eh?- Dejo salir ese ruido por la explicación y vio como el [Yummy] cargo contra él.

OOO lo bloqueo con sus brazos, lo cual hizo que el dibujo del tigre en su pecho brillara mientras resonaba un rugido y esa luz se fue extendiendo hasta sus brazos. Las garras dobladas se rebelaron y OOO ataco con ellas al monstruo.

El [Yummy] fue arrojado para atrás mientras soltaba unas monedas que cayeron al suelo. OOO se acerco un poco y sintió sus piernas siendo cargadas de energía verde mientras el dibujo del saltamontes brillaba y se extendía a sus piernas.

Shinji: Wow. ¡Puedo sentir el poder fluyendo por mi cuerpo!- Exclamo emocionado mientras daba pequeños saltos en el lugar.

Kamakiri se fue levantando mientras sangraba monedas desde la herida de su pecho hasta que esta se cerró. OOO se preparo para dar un salto mientras la luz en sus piernas se intensificaba y dio un gran salto. Este pronto llego con el [Yummy] y le dio patadas de bicicleta mientras cirulos verdes aparecían por cada patada que daba. El monstruo rodo por el suelo mientras le salían moneda antes de volverse a levantar.

Kamakiri: **¡Desgraciado!** \- Exclamo enojado antes de acercarse a OOO y atacarlo con sus cuchillas.

Shinji recibió los cortes y fue retrocediendo. Luego se fijo como la parte amarilla de su armadura fue parpadeando entre el amarillo y gris mientras chispas eléctricas salían de ella.

Ankh: **¡Shinji!** \- El mencionado se volteo a verlo.- **Cambia la medalla del centro por esta.** \- Instruyo antes de mostrar y lanzar otra [Core Medal].

Shinji la atrapo y vio que era de color verde claro y tenia una mantis en él. El [Yummy] cargo contra el, pero OOO lo echo con una patada. Coloco el cinturón en su posición original, saco la medalla amarilla y cambió con la nueva para después sacar el [O-Scanner] y escanear las medallas.

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡KAMAKIRI!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

Los hologramas volvieron a aparecer y las tres mismas modadas se puse rieron adelante, pero esta vez, en vez de la imagen de un tigre, la imagen de al medio era la de una mantis. Las tres figuras se unieron y pronto chocaron con el pecho de OOO. La parte amarilla del guerrero cambio a verde y ahora en vez de garras de tigre, tenía un par de garras parecidas a una espada.

Ankh: **¡BIEN!**

Kamakiri: **Ankh. ¡Entrega las [Core Medalls].** \- Exigió antes de correr hacia OOO, sin embargo, él lo golpeo una y otra vez con facilidad.

El [Yummy] rodo por el suelo mientras sangraba más [Cell Medalls].

Ankh: **¡Ahora vuelve a tu forma anterior y escanea las monedas una vez más, luego sabrás que hacer!** \- Exclamo al chico.

Shinji solo obedeció al ver que podía confiar en él. Así que saco la moneda mantis y la cambio por la de tigre para inclinar el cinturón y escanear las monedas.

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡TORA!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Los hologramas aparecieron de nuevo apareciendo las tres figuras de las monedas usadas por el guerrero hasta juntarse y unirse a su pecho, devolviendo los brazos de tigre. Después, tomo el [O-Scanner] y escaneo las monedas.

 **[SCANNING CHARGE!]**

Proclamo el cinturón y Shinji sintió como su poder se elevaba. Dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran y se inclinó un poco preparándose para dar un salto. Las piernas de OOO se transformaron en las piernas de un saltamontes y con eso salto.

OOO subió hasta detenerse y tres círculos consecutivos, siendo el primero rojo, el segundo amarillo y el ultimo verde que se crearon entre él y el [Yummy]. En eso, Shinji empezó a caer por los círculos con ambas piernas estiradas. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo y toda su atención se centro en la mantis monstruosa.

Shinji: ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Rugió mientras pasaba por los círculos y por cada uno por el que pasaba, el poder acumulado se reunía en sus piernas y se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

Kamakiri quería esquivar, pero no tuvo el suficiente tiempo y recibió el ataque de lleno explotando.

Tras la explosión, miles de [Cell Medalls] volaron y se esparcieron por los alrededores. Shinji vio eso y tomo una de las medallas.

Shinji: ¿Esa cosa estaba hecha de monedas?- Se pregunto y en eso escucho el sonido de un teléfono sonando. Vio que el teléfono que sonaba era del detective joven que estaba en el suelo.- ¿Detective-san? ¡Resista! ¡Llamare a una ambulancia!

OOO corrió hacia el joven oficial en el suelo. Pero se detuvo tras lo que vio.

Ankh estaba levantando al hombre mientras el estaba pegado a su brazo.

Shinji: ¿Eh…?- Exhalo tras ver al brazo flotante pegado al inconsciente detective.

Ankh: **He encontrado el cuerpo perfecto que me será de utilidad.** \- Dijo mientras apretaba su mano.

La cara del detective se contrajo antes de abrir sus ojos de golpe.

Ankh/Detective: Ahora…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo del detective se empezó a iluminar con un aura azul y una corriente eléctrica recorrido todo su ser. Cuando se desvaneció, las heridas del detective desaparecieron, pero su cabello se volvió rubio y la mayor parte de se peino en un lado mientras se levantaba.

Ankh: Puedo moverme más fácilmente sin levantar sospechas.- Dijo el detective o en este caso… Ankh.

Shinji: ¿!Eeeeeeeh!?- Jadeo por lo que paso.

El teléfono siguió sonando y ninguno de los dos le tomo importancia.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En un parque, la misma chica de cabello rosa purpura que había ido a ayudar Shinji y se asusto tras ver a Ankh, estaba llamando por su celular a alguien.

¿?: Supongo que Shingo debe estar ocupado.- Dijo antes de colgar la llamada y comenzó a irse. Pero en el fondo, ella se sentía preocupada por su primo.

* * *

-De vuelta con OOO-

Shinji: T-T-Tú…- Soltó un gemido de shock mientras él y Ankh se miraban uno al otro.

* * *

-Oficina de Kougami-

Kougami: Feliz cumpleaños~ a ti~. Feliz cumpleaños~ a ti~.- Fue cantando mientras hacia un nuevo pastel que era de chocolate con frambuesas decorándolo.- Feliz cumpleaños~, querido…- En eso, para terminar el pastel, coloco una placa de dulce que decía "Feliz cumpleaños…"- OOO.

* * *

-Devuelta con OOO y Ankh-

Mientras que OOO miraba a Ankh, Goto apareció en su motocicleta no muy lejos de ellos. El saco una lata roja y la abrió, pero este se transformo en una especie de robot halcón haciendo que otras latas iguales en los pies del chico se abrieran y transformaran en el mismo tipo de droide. Estos eran [Taka Candroids].

Los robots halcón volaron en dirección a ellos y Goto se quito su casco, revelando a un joven de pelo negro alborotado y ojos negros.

Los [Taka Candroids] se lanzaron sobre los dos chicos mientras que Goto se fue en su motocicleta.

* * *

 **[Core Medalls] de OOO** **:**

 **Taka X2**

 **Tora**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

* * *

 **¡Y** **listo! Espero que les haya gustado y mándenme sus opiniones sobre la historia. Tambien díganme que historia quieren que publique después para ver en cual se interesan más y para poner más trabajo en ella.**

 **Hasta entonces, ¡nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos o nuevas historias!**


	2. Deseo, Regalos y Despertar

**Capítulo 2: Deseos, Regalos y Despertar**

* * *

-Magix, Escuela de Alfea-

En una habitación, se encontraban Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna y Layla estaban alrededor de la habitación sintiéndose deprimidas. Sus Pixies estaban actualmente en una misión a la aldea Pixie.

Bloom: Simplemente no se siente lo mismo…- Dijo mientras que su mascota, Kiko, la mira con preocupación.

Stella: Se a lo que te refieres, sabiendo que los chicos ya no están cerca…

Flora: Es bueno que ya no tengamos más clases.-Comento mientras leía un libro de botánica.

Tecna: Es verdad. Gracias a que derrotamos a Valtor, nos pudimos graduar antes.

Musa: Y con eso ya no tenemos que ir a clases y podemos enseñar a las nuevas alumnas.

Layla: Y siendo sincera, no creo poder asistir a ninguna clase. Ya sea para aprender o enseñar.- Dijo mientras miraba una foto de Nabu.

Bloom: No podemos perder la esperanza, chicas. La Sra. Faragonda dijo que su plan esta marchando bien. Creo en ella y en los chicos.

Stella: ¡Si, tomara mucho más que eso para mantenernos abajo!- Exclamo para ayudar a subir el animo.

Las chicas sonrieron y trataron de distraer sus mentes en otras cosas para esperar el regreso de los chicos.

Bloom se puso a dibujar en algo que ha estado viendo últimamente.

Layla: ¿Qué dibujaste esta vez, Bloom?- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Bloom: ¿Eh? Ah, solo algo que he estado viendo últimamente en mis sueños.- Ante eso, las chicas se pusieron curiosas.

Musa: A ver, déjanos mirar.- Dijo para pararse y caminar hacia la pelirroja al igual que el resto.

Todas llegaron con Bloom y miraron su cuaderno de dibujos.

Tecna: ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo mirando el dibujo que hasta estaba pintado.

Flora: Parece… ¿un sujeto en armadura?

Stella: Pero tiene unos ojos como insecto.

Layla: ¿Estas segura que has estado viendo eso en tus sueños, Bloom?- La mencionada asintió mientras miraba el dibujo.

Bloom: Se que parece extraño, pero lo he estado viendo últimamente en mis sueños… y algo me dice que, de alguna forma, el cambiara nuestras vidas.

El dibujo era de un sujeto en armadura que tenia piernas verdes, torso amarillo con garras de tigre dobladas hacia adentro, un símbolo grande en su pecho que tenia el dibujo de un halcón, un tigre y un saltamontes, en ese orden y un casco rojo, cuya imagen en su rostro parecía un halcón volando hacia arriba, con ojos verdes.

Era un dibujo de OOO.

* * *

-Con OOO-

Ankh/Detective: Ahora...- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo del detective se empezó a iluminar con un aura azul y una corriente eléctrica recorrido todo su ser. Cuando se desvaneció, las heridas del detective desaparecieron, pero su cabello se volvió rubio y la mayor parte se peinó en un lado mientras se levantaba.

Ankh: Puedo moverme más fácilmente sin levantar sospechas.- Dijo el detective o en este caso... Ankh.

Shinji iba a decir algo, cuando se fijó -que aun traía la armadura puesta. Decidido quitársela para hablar con el [Greed] y empezó a buscar la forma de quitárselo.

Shinji: ¿Sera aquí?- Se pregunto mientras miraba el cinturón y lo enderezaba en posición horizontal haciendo que la armadura se pusiera gris y desapareciera.

El nuevo rider miro como había vuelto a la normalidad y el joven poseído camino hacia él y le quito el cinturón tranquilamente. Levanto el [OOO Driver] hasta la altura de su cara y dio una sonrisa confiada al pelinegro.

Shinji: Tú… porque…- Fue hablando y tomo el brazo monstruo.- ¿Qué le hiciste a…?- Se detuvo al ver que ahora el brazo era normal, pero el detective seguía con el mismo aspecto rubio.

Ankh sacudió su brazo y miro al chico.

Ankh: Me quedare con este cuerpo por un tiempo. No puedo seguir con ese aspecto.- Dijo mientras recordaba como era solo un brazo flotante y eso lo perjudicaba.

Shinji: ¿Qué lo tomaste? Pero, ¿¡Que pasa con el detective-san!?

Ankh: ¿Qué importa lo que le pase? De todas formas, iba a morir.

Shinji: No puede ser…-Murmuro al oír eso. En eso, Ankh mira algo que lo molesto.

Ankh: Oe ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Shinji miro a donde el chico poseído miraba y vio como una especie de pájaro mecánico tenia una de las monedas en el suelo y voló llevándosela.- ¡No las toques!

Ankh corrió para atraparla, sin embargo, cientos de las mismas aves mecánicas aparecieron y tomaron las [Cell Medals] que estaban repartidas por el suelo. Cuando ya las recogieron todas, se fueron volando del lugar.

Ankh: ¡No se metan con ellas! ¡Son mías!- Grito furioso para correr a una de ellas y lograr tomar una [Cell Medall].

Ankh y el ave que sostenía la moneda estaba luchando por la posesión de esta. Luego de un corto forcejeo, el chico poseído logro arrebatarle la moneda a [TakaDroid]. Él miro como el ave se fue junto a las otras para luego ver de forma intercalada entre la moneda y ellos para luego mirar al chico.

Ankh camino hacia Shinji y cuando llego con él, uso su brazo rojo para tomarle la cara.

Ankh: ¡Oye! ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

Shinji: No lo sé, ¿¡Pero que le pasa al detective-san!?- Exigió tomando los hombros de Ankh, pero este lo empujo al suelo.

Ankh: Todo esto es muy extraño. Parece que muchas cosas han cambiado mientras estábamos sellados.- Dijo mientras miraba la medalla que logro recuperar.

Goto, quien estaba cerca de ellos, les dio un ultimo vistazo antes de ponerse su casco y abandonar el lugar en su motocicleta.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el cielo, se podía ver a los [TakaDroids] volando por el cielo. En un cierto edificio, una ventana se abrió y las aves mecánicas entraron.

El lugar donde entraron era la oficina de Kougami, donde las aves entraron y dejaron las [Cell Medalls] en una mesa para luego volar a otra mese y tomar su forma de lata para descansar en ella.

Kougami: ¿Qué te parece Sotanaka-kun? En un solo día, hemos logrado todo esto.- Pregunto a su secretaria, quien estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel que su presidente había hecho.

Kougami camino hacia su escritorio y en el piso al lado de este, se abrió mostrando miles de [Cell Medalls] ampliadas en varios grupos.

Kougami: Como lo pensaba. Puede que necesite a ambos para llevar a cabo el trabajo de mi vida…- Dijo mientras miraba todas las [Cell Medalls] en el suelo detrás de un piso de vidrio.- Los [Greeds]… y OOO.

Sotanaka rompió la placa de dulce que estaba en su trozo de pastel, donde decía OOO. Kougami miro a su secretaria mientras pensaba en algo antes de mirar nuevamente todas las [Cell Medalls] apiladas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shinji y Ankh estaban caminando por la ciudad, en eso, el [Greed] se da cuenta de un puesto de helados. Cuando el vendedor de helados le daba algunas paletas a una pareja cercana, Ankh fue y estaba cavando buscando algunos. Con eso, saco tres paletas, pero el vendedor se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Vendedor: ¡Hey! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?- Grito enojado y Shinji se dio cuenta de eso antes de correr e interponerse.

Shinji: ¡Oh, lo siento! Voy a pagar por él.

Vendedor: ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! Son tres paletas, por lo que son 300 yenes.- Dijo mientras que el chico saco su dinero de un pedazo de tela y buscaba el dinero.

Busco las monedas hasta sacar 3 monedas de 100 yenes y entregárselas al hombre.

Shinji: Lo siento mucho por su conducta.- Dijo mientras entregaba el dinero al vendedor.

Luego de pagar, Shinji miro a Ankh, quien se alejaba mientras comía su paleta.

Shinji: ¡Oe! ¡Espera!- Exclamo antes de correr y alcanzar al chico poseído.- ¡Todavía no me respondes a mi pregunta de antes!

Ankh: Hace unos 800 años, nosotros nacimos de unas medallas llamadas [Core Medall]. Nos llamaron [Greed]. Durante mucho tiempo, fuimos sellados…

Shinji: No, no, no, no. Espera un momento.- Interrumpió para luego mirar al rubio.- Primero que nada, no entiendo nada de lo que estas contando. Lo que te estoy preguntando es sobre el Detective-san.

Ankh: Ah, eso. ¡Todo esta bien!- Exclamo tomando un bocado de un helado.- De vez en cuando, lo dejare comer.

Ante esas palabras, Shinji puso una expresión de anonadado y confundido.

Shinji: ¿Dejarlo comer?

Ankh: ¿Qué pasa? Puedo saborear las cosas también.- Dijo antes de morder y comer un poco de un helado para luego voltearse al nuevo rider.- Puedo decir lo frío y refrescante que son. O quizás…- En eso levanta su mano derecha, la cual estaba en su forma monstruo rojo.- ¿Prefieres que coma de esta manera?

Ankh luego, literalmente, coloco dos de las tres paletas en su palma y comenzó a comer de ella. Shinji corrió y agarro el brazo de Ankh para ocultarlo.

Shinji: ¡Para!- Exclamo mientras jalaba de él, lo que resulto que quito al [Greed] del detective y este volvió a la normalidad, pero aun estaba inconsciente.- ¡Ha vuelto a la normalidad! Gracias a dios.

Ankh: **Déjame comentarte, que si él y yo permanecemos separados por mucho tiempo... Entonces él se morirá en unos 10 minutos.**

Shinji: ¿¡QUE!? ¡No puede ser!- Exclamo de horror ante esto y rápidamente corrió hacia el joven inconsciente y trato de volver a pegar a Ankh en él.- ¡Entra! ¡Entra!

* * *

-Momentos después-

En un muelle, ambos chicos estaban ahí descansando. Ankh mirando una de sus paletas heladas y Shinji tratando de recuperar el aliento por el susto y esfuerzo que dio para volver a unir al [Greed] y al detective.

Shinji: Entonces, si te quito, el detective morirá…- Dijo antes de recargarse en un barandal.- Entonces, el detective-san ya esta…- Fue detenido cuando algo entro en su boca.

Shinji vio que Ankh le había puesto una paleta de hielo en su boca.

Ankh: Comételo. Necesito que estés bien alimentado para que tengas fuerzas para recolectar más medallas.- Dijo antes de agitar su brazo monstruo y de ahí salieron 3 monedas, una roja y dos plateadas. Shinji las miro detenidamente antes de mirar a Ankh.

Shinji: ¿Estas hecho de esas medallas al igual que esa cosa que vencí?- Pregunto mientras recordaba al [Kamakiri Yummy?].

Ankh: ¿Ah? ¿Te refieres al [Yummy]?- Respondió antes de comenzar a explicar.- Hay dos tipos de medallas. Las [Core medalls].- Mostro una medalla roja con bordes dorados antes de reemplazarla por una plateada.- Y las [Cell medalls].

Shinji no estaba entendiendo mucho y el chico poseído solo suspiro.

Ankh: Veamos, piensa que son como los helados. Lo que te comes son las células y el palillo es el núcleo.- Dijo mientras mostraba su helado en la mano.- Los [Greed] estamos hechos de [Core medalls] que sostienen a las [Cell medalls] juntas. Y el Yummy que venciste…

Shinji: ¡Um!- Gimió por como el [Greed] le puso un helado en la boca antes de sacarlo, pero solo la parte de la paleta.

Ankh: Es solo un helado sin palillo.

El chico se saco el helado de la boca y comenzó a mirarlo pensando en la explicación que dio Ankh.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Que forma de meter la pata… ¿Quién diría que ser un ladron fuera tan duro?- Dijo un hombre regordete con lentes vendado junto a otro hombre calvo, delado y también vendado y con lleso en el cuello y pierna derecha.

Estos dos son los ladrones que intentaron robar en el museo, pero no les salió muy bien cuando los [Greeds] despertaron.

Luego del derrumbe, ambos fueron llevados a un hospital para atender sus heridas y por un milagro, no descubrieron sus intenciones originales o si en verdad trabajaban allí. Ambos ahora estaban sentados en una banca descansando y pensando en lo que les había sucedido, o más específicamente, como el edificio les cayo encima y sobrevivieron.

Ladrón 1: No pienses así, debió haber sido un truco.- Comento tratando de animar a su compañero antes de hacerlo voltear hacia él.- Pero más importante… Tengo un mejor trabajo para nosotros.

Ladrón 2: ¿Qué es?- Pregunto con un mal presentimiento mientras que el otro sacaba un papel.

Ladrón 1: Vamos a robar un camión blindado.- Dijo mostrando el papel que era un mata con una ruta marcada en rojo.

Ladrón 2: ¿Un camión blindado?- El otro asintió.- ¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Ladrón 1: ¡No seas idiota, esta lleno de dinero! ¡Ya hasta me sé la ruta!

El gordito lo miro no muy convencido, pero luego abrió los ojos a ya no más poder.

Ladrón 2: ¿ _Are_? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto haciendo confundir a su compañero.

Detrás del ladrón calvo unas monedas empezaron a reunirse. Estas tomaron una figura humanoide hasta brillar y tomando la forma de un monstruo.

El monstruo era Uva, quien apareció detrás del ladrón calvo. El ladrón más gordo grito de terror mientras retrocedía al ver a Uva mientras que el calvo no entendía nada, hasta que el [Greed] lo hizo voltear hacia él.

Uva: **Liberare esa ambición que tienes.** \- Dijo intercediendo una [Cell Medal] en la ranura que había aparecido en la cabeza del ladrón calvo.

Al hacerlo, un [Yummy] en blanco salió de él. El ladrón calvo por fin se dio cuenta de la situación y empezó a estremecerse de miedo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kazari: **Parece que Uva volvió a las andadas.** \- Dijo mientras caminaba por un bosque, donde el y los demás [Greed] se encontraban.- **Sus [Cell Medalls] son muy preciadas para él. Debe estar desesperado.**

Mezool: **Ya vimos a OOO usar dos de sus [Core Medalls] y usarlas. Comprendo muy bien cómo se siente.** \- Comento mientras miraba como Gamel perseguía a una mosca hasta que esta reposo en un árbol. **El [Greed] pesado dio una bofetada en donde estaba la mosca y termino destruyendo el árbol.- Si solo tuviéramos todas nuestras [Core Medalls], podríamos consumir este mundo en un instante.**

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ankh: Lo más importante para nosotros, los [Greed], son las [Core Medall]. Y se perdieron muchas de ellas mientras estuvimos sellados. Sin el palillo, el helado no se mantiene unido. Por eso es que ninguno ha logrado despertar por completo.- Explico y el joven pensó en algo.

Shinji: Pero… tienes algunos de esos núcleos de tus amigos ¿no?

Ankh: Solo algunos.- Dijo mientras se volteaba y mostraba su brazo derecho.- Por eso solo volví parcialmente. Del mismo modo, es factible pensar que ellos están igual que yo.- En eso puso una expresión más seria.- Y no dejare que les pongan las manos encimas a mis [Core Medall].

Tras decir eso, alzo su mano roja hacia adelante y empezó a cerrarla creando un puño mientras apretaba más. Shinji se dio cuenta de que tan importante eran esas monedas para él y lo desesperado que se encontraba el [Greed].

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Frente a un local de comida llamado [Cous Cousser], se encontraba la misma chica de cabello morado parada frente a este local.

¿?: ("Disfraces del mundo…" Suena bien, así me pondría disfraces lindos y donde quedarme.)- Pensó tras leer un cartel que había donde solicitaban gente para trabajar en el lugar, además de también ofrecer una habitación para quedarse. Y lo mejor de todo, permitían mascotas en el recinto.

Ella sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono y vio como su perro le ladraba.

¿?: Espero un poco Artur. Primero esto y luego entramos.- Dijo mientras escribía algo en su teléfono.

* * *

-Devuelta con Shinji y Ankh-

Sonó un celular del bolsillo del pelinegro y este lo saco viendo que era le teléfono del detective que había tomado antes.

Shinji: Casi olvidaba que tenia esto.- Dijo para abrirlo y revisar el mensaje que acababa de llegar. No sabia si debía hacerlo, pero en el estado en que se encontraba actualmente el dueño, no había muchas opciones. Se decidió y abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

{¿?: Llegare tarde porque iré a una entrevista para un trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo que creo que no nos podremos encontrar. Pero también, ¿Ha pasado algo malo? No me has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas. Si puedes, por favor respóndeme lo antes posible.}

Shinji se sorprendido por el mensaje, pues parece que el tiene a una conocida al tanto del detective. Vio que había más en el mensaje y decidio bajar para seguir viendo. Lo que se encontró fue una foto de una chica, pero no cualquier chica.

Shinji: ¡Es la de esa vez!- Grito al reconocer que era la misma la que había levantado la maquina expendedora antes por si misma.

* * *

-Con la chica-

Tras enviar el mensaje, ella camino hasta la puerta para abrirla y entrar para la entrevista. Sin embargo…

¿?: ¿Eh?- La puerta no se abría.

Ella tiro varias veces, pero la puerta casi ni se movía.

En el interior del restaurante, se podía ver que la puerta estaba siendo retenida por varias pesas y rocas pesadas mientras que una mujer, vestida con un traje negro de capitán pirata, se sentaba en una silla frente a la puerta mirando todo.

La chica de cabello morado miro la puerta y puso una mirada seria antes de tomar las manillas de la puerta.

¿?: ¡Un…Nyaaaaa!- Exclamo mientras abría la puerta y los objetos pesados eran jalados.

La mujer se levanto y vio como abrían la puerta para observar que quien lo hacía era una chica de cabello morado con brazos delgados. Esto le hizo preguntar de donde sacaba esa fuerza.

La chica adolescente entro y vio que la razón de no poder abrir antes eran todos esos objetos pesados que retenían la puerta y de inmediato se pregunto "¿Para que son?" o "¿Acoso no tienen candado?". Se quedo pensando unos segundos, hasta que alguien la saco de su menta.

Mujer: ¡Aprobada!- Exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño con el traje de capitán pirata mirando a la chica, quien la observo.- ¡Estaba esperando a alguien tan fuerte como tú!

¿?: ¿Eh?

* * *

-Momentos después-

Ahora la joven chica vestía un atuendo de ayudante de pirata con un pañuelo morado en su cabeza. La dueña se puso frente a ella mientras sonreía.

Mujer: Así me gusta…- Dijo soñadoramente mientras apreciaba a la chica.- Pero, busco algo realista. Ser linda no te bastara. ¿Puedes levantar ese contenedor de leche por un momento?

La chica miro donde apuntaba y vio que en verdad había un contenedor de leche ahí. Ella empezó a examinarlo de cerca. Mientras tanto, la dueña terminaba de ponerse su disfraz que consistía en un bigote fino y un sombrero de pirata.

¿?: ¿Así está bien?

Mujer: ¿Um?- La dueña se volteó y vio a la chica levantar el contenedor de leche con un solo brazo sobre su hombro. Esto la dejo boqui abierta, pero con una sonrisa.- ¡Eres maravillosa!- Exclamo alegre y en eso se escucho un ladrido.- Oh, claro. Perdón. Tú también eres maravilloso.

A quien le dijo esas palabras era al perro de la chica, el cual estaba vestido con una polera blanca con rayas azules y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza.

¿?: ¿Realmente no le molesta que tenga a Artur aquí?

Mujer: Claro que no. Adoro a los animales y creo que tenerlo le dará un gran toque a mi negocio.- Dijo sonriendo y en eso recuerda algo.- ¡Oh, cierto! Aun no me he presentado.- Dijo antes de arreglarse el gorro.- Soy Shiraishi Chiyoko, dueña del restaurante de cocina internacional [Cous Coussier]. Espero que te guste trabajar aquí.

¿?: Gracias, soy Roxy y el es mi perro Artur. Espero no ser una molesta.- Dijo inclinándose un poco y la mujer asintió feliz para luego ocurrírsele algo.

Chiyoko: ¡Claro! Apuesto a que también puedes levantar algo más.- Exclamo para adentrarse en su local, dejando a la chica junto a su perro.

Ella dejo el barril de leche en el suelo y suspiro. Admite que fue un poco tedioso, pero se nota que la mujer esta muy metida en los papeles que pone. De cierta forma, le agrada la dueña.

Roxy se agacho y acaricio a su perro, hasta que su teléfono sonó. Ella camino hasta su bolso para sacarlo y contestar la llamada.

Roxy: ¿Aló?- Contesto mientras oía lo que decían del otro lado antes de que su rostro palideciera.- ¿Mi primo está desaparecido en acción?

Artur empezó a hacer sonidos tristes. El perro era bastante inteligente y sabia cuando su dueña estaba con bajos ánimos.

* * *

-Con Shinji y Ankh-

Shinji: Oh dios. ¿Qué hare?- Se preguntaba mientras miraba la foto de Roxy.

Si ella estaba emparentada con el detective, entonces ella iría a buscarlo. No podía permitir que encontrara en el estado en que esta ahora. Además, ¿Cómo le diría que ahora se encuentra poseído por una especie de brazo flotante y que, si se separa por mucho tiempo, el detective morirá? ¿Cómo se metió en algo tan complicado?

Shinji empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras que Ankh solo miraba el chico con aburrimiento y sus pensamientos sobre lo raro que es aumentaban. Solo siguió comiendo su helado como si nada pasara, tratando de no prestarle atención.

El pelinegro estaba conmocionado por la situación y en eso se detuvo al oír un ruido. El ruido provenía de su bolsillo y de ahí saco su Smartphone. Vio que lo llamaban y de inmediato contesto la llamada.

Shinji: ¿Aló?- Hablo calmándose un poco para no sonar raro.

¿?: {¡Shinji! ¿¡Como esta mi pequeño bebe!?}- Hablo una voz de una mujer con gran felicidad.

Shinji: ¡Mamá!- Exclamo sorprendido mientras sujetaba su teléfono con la otra mano para oír mejor. Pues era nada más ni nada menos que Hino Midna, la madre del pelinegro.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te oí ¿no?

Midna: {Pues claro. Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en Italia y recientemente me entero de que volviste a Japón. ¿Qué clase de hijo eres al no avisarme de esto?}

Shinji: Perdón, perdón. Pero me distraje tanto de volver a mi país natal y el hecho que me quedaba sin dinero que olvidé avisarles.

Midna: {Esa no es escusa jovencita. Aunque has demostrado que puedes ser independiente, no quita el hecho que puedas evadir informarnos sobre tu situación.}

Shinji: Lo siento. Tratare de mantenerlos mejor informados.

Midna: {Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora?}

Shinji: ¿Aaaaah? Si no mal recuerdo, creo que ahora estoy en la ciudad [Yumemi].- Contesto tranquilamente recordando el nombre de la ciudad y la mujer dio un pequeño grito de alegría.

Midna: {Me alegro de saber eso.}

Shinji: ¿Por qué?

Midna: {Pues por que acabo de llegar a esta ciudad.}

Shinji: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEH!?- Grito atónito ante esto. ¿Su madre, aquí?

Midna: {¿Qué pasa con ese "Eh"? ¿Acaso no estas feliz de poder ver a quien te trajo a este mundo cara a cara?}- Dijo con una leve molestia.

Shinji: ¡N-N-N-No es eso! Es solo que… estoy sorprendido. Eso es todo. Pensé que aun tenías trabajo por hacer.

Midna: {Y así es. Mi agencia quiere establecer una nueva sucursal por aquí y estoy aquí para ayudar. Imagínate mi alegría cuando supe que estabas aquí. ¡Te podre abrazar después de tanto tiempo!}

El chico se sonrojo por esto. Si bien quiere mucho a su madre, ella no le importa el lugar y situación para demostrar su cariño. Ella siempre lo mimo desde el día que salió del vientre. A veces deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en las ocasiones en que lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la frente en público. La vergüenza. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que, al no poder verse tan seguido, ella seguía tratándolo como a un niño pequeño a pesar de su edad.

Midna: {De todas formas, estoy esperando mis maletas. Una vez con ellas, saldré en dirección a un hotel cerca.}- El chico asintió a eso.- {Dime, ¿Te a pasado algo raro últimamente?}

Shinji: Bueno…- Comenzó a recordar algo que lo ha estado molestando últimamente.- De hecho, he tenido raros sueños durante este mes.

Midna: {¿Ah, si?}

Shinji: Sí. Suena raro, pero en esos sueños siento que soy 6 personas diferentes y pareciera que estoy en una especie de anime de mundo mágico de alta tecnología.- Dijo tranquilamente y su madre no dijo nada, estuvo en silencio por un buen rato.- ¿Mamá?

Midna: {Oh, perdón. Solo me sorprendí un poco. Esos deben ser sueños muy raros ¿no?}

Shinji: Si, pero no creo que sea nada.

Midna: {Eso espero…}- Dijo con un tono preocupado antes de continuar.- {Antes de que se me olvide. Quiero vayas al hotel para encontrarnos.}

Shinji: Ah, bueno… yo…

Midna: {¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te metiste en algún problema?}- El silencio de su hijo le basto como respuesta.- {Shinji, dime que fue lo que te paso.}

El chico estaba sudando a mares, pues si bien su madre lo adora y lo regaloneo cuando era niño, y aun lo hace, ella es terrible cuando se enfada. No hay infierno que se compare a su furia. Una vez cuando era niño, vio como su padre hizo enfadar a su madre y esta literalmente dejo a su marido en el suelo en menos de 2 minutos. Desde ese día, el juro no provocar a su madre.

Midna: {Hino Shinji, estoy esperando una respuesta.}- Dijo autoritariamente haciendo que el chico sude a balas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Un camión blindado conducía su ruta antes de que un [White Yummy] aterrizara sobre el de golpe justo en el parabrisas. Este comenzó a atacar rompiendo la ventana y causo que el camión se volcara.

El [Yummy] abrió la parte trasera del camión y tomo todo el dinero que podía poner en sus manos antes de comenzar a devorarlo.

* * *

-De vuelta con Shinji y Ankh-

Ankh estaba mirando la ciudad, pero de repente escucho un sonido familiar.

Ankh: Medallas… ¡Es el sonido de las [Cell medalls]!- Exclamo antes de mirar al pelinegro, quien seguía hablando con su madre, para ir donde el y arrastrarlo.- ¡Ven!

Shinji: ¡H-Hey!- Grito por la repentina acción mientras era arrastrado.- ¡Lo siento mamá, pero tengo cosas que hacer ahora! ¡Te llamo después!

Midna: {E-E-Espera… ¡Shin-¡}- La llamada fue cortada.

* * *

-En el aeropuerto-

Midna: Haaaaaaa. Me colgó.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando el teléfono con una mirada penetrante. Pero también, estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo.

La hada se mantenía al tanto de los sucesos que pasaban en Magix. Cuando se entero de que Valtor andaba suelto, sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que tuviera que llevarlo con Faragonda.

Los días pasaron hasta que llego la noticia de que Valtor fue derrotado por 6 jóvenes chicas hadas. Esa noticia alegro a todos, en especial a la mujer hada, aunque también sabía que 6 chicos murieron en el proceso.

Ella recordaba como su pequeño fue creciendo. Teniendo grandes talentos. Sabia que de a poco las almas de los 6 especialistas estaban integrándose a su bebe. Pero ahora parece que los recuerdos también se están integrando.

Midna ahora solo miraba su teléfono esperando que nada malo le pase a su hijo para por fin tomar un taxi e ir al hotel. Ella conocía bien a su hijo, sabe el tipo de persona que es. Es el tipo de persona que esta dispuesto a saltar al peligro sin dudarlo si hay alguien en problemas. Se notaba que aun no superaba "eso", pero eso mismo lo convertía en la persona más confiable del mundo… y el más noble.

Por ahora, solo podía rezar por su seguridad antes de encontrarse con él.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de un banco, la gente estaba en los cajeros automáticos y hablando con los banqueros. Hasta que alguien vio al [White Yummy] y luego este comenzó a atacar a todos. El Yummy se encargó fácilmente de la seguridad y se dirigió a la bóveda. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a devorar lingotes de oro.

Shinji y Ankh pronto llegaron a la escena para posar su mirada en la momia.

Shinji: ¿Esa extraña momia es también de esos monstruos hechos de medallas?

Ankh: Si, un [Yummy]. Un helado sin palillo.- Explico y Shinji esturo su brazo hacia Ankh, mientras este lo miraba.- ¿Qué pasa?

Shinji: Saca las medallas. Tengo que transformarme.- Contesto y Ankh aparto su brazo.

Ankh: Todavía no. Si lo derrotamos ahora, no obtendremos muchas medallas.

Shinji: ¿Eh?

Ankh: Vigilémoslo hasta que sacie su hambre.- Dijo mientras miraban como el [Yummy] seguía comiendo.- Después de eso, podrás acabar con él. Generalmente, cambia después de crear cien medallas.

Shinji: Pero… lo que está comiendo es…

Ankh: Codicia.- Termino la frase, confundiendo al chico.- Es lo mismo con las Celulares y los núcleos. La fuente de poder de las medallas es la avaricia humana.

* * *

-Oficina del CEO de la Fundación Kougami-

Kougami: ¡LA CODICIA! ¡Es una energía tan pura y MARAVILLOSA!- Exclamo mientras estaba mezclando un poco de crema en el batidor.- ¡Pastel! ¡La mesa también! Casas y edificios…- Fue hablando frente a Goto.- ¡La ciudad y el país también! ¡Todo es una masa de codicia que existen porque los humanos querían! ¡Son representaciones del deseo humano! ¿¡No es así, Goto-kun!?- Exclamo dándose la vuelta hacia el mencionado y este también lo hizo para mirarlo.

Satonaka: Una invitación.- Dijo acercándose a su jefe.- Es una fiesta para conmemorar la finalización de un nuevo edificio de gran altura.- Explico mientras le daba la invitación a Kougami.

Kougami: ¡ _SUBARASHII_!- Respondió antes de tirarlo a un lado.- Cuando un bebe nace, llora para mostrar lo que quiere. ¡Vivir es querer!- Dijo antes de tomar el tubo de glaseado y luego caminar hacia otra mesa.- ¡Cuando ese deseo llega a su poder máximo, nacen las medallas! Y una vez que consigues tantas como puedes… la recompensa es infinita…- Dijo usando el glaseado para formar el símbolo del infinito.- Sin embargo, hay algo mucho mejor que eso…- Con eso, dibujo con el glaseado un circulo al lado del símbolo del infinito pareciendo que hay 3 círculos reunidos.

Ambos subordinados miraron eso, algo sorprendidos. Kougami fue levantando su cabeza mirando al cielo antes de exclamar…

Kougami: ¡OOO~!

* * *

-En el banco-

Shinji y Ankh vigilaron al [Yummy], hasta que este comenzó a estremecerse y tras eso empezó a mutar.

Shinji: La codicia…

Ankh: Solo espera. Deja que acumule más medallas.- Dijo mientras mantenía atrás al chico.

Pronto, el [Yummy] se desintegro mientras otro salió del cadáver polvoriento. Se había engendrado un [Otoshibumi Yummy]. Este comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a un lado.

Ankh: Sigámoslo.- Propuso mientras corría tras él y Shinji lo siguió.

En el siguiente edificio, la fiesta donde habían invitado a Kougami se estaba llevando a cabo y un hombre entra con un enorme pastel.

Hombre: ¡Todos! ¡La Fundación Kougami ha enviado un pastel de celebración!- Ante esas palabras, todos aplaudieron.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, todas las personas estaban huyendo del monstruo. Ankh y Shinji pronto lo encontraron mirando como estaba comiéndose la pared.

Ankh: Esto es genial. Obtendremos muchas [Cell medalls] con esto.

Shinji: ¡Oye! ¡Si no me transformo pronto…!

Ankh: Espera a que se coma este edificio.- Propuso mientras el [Yummy] estaba trepando por la pared.

Shinji: ¿¡Estas diciendo que no te importa la gente que está dentro!?- Exclamo mientras sacudía al chico poseído. Sin embargo, Ankh lo hizo a un lado y lo agarro con su brazo de [Greed].

Ankh: No te confundas.- dijo mientras lo soltaba.- Tu trabajo es recoger medallas.

Shinji: ¿Eh?

Ankh: Necesito las [Cell Medalls], así que a esperar.

Shinji: Pero…

El edificio pronto comenzó a derrumbarse sobre ellos y salieron corriendo para ver a una versión mucho más grande del [Yuumy]. Este seguía destruyendo el edificio, lo que le permitió colapsar en un edificio cercano, que es donde se celebra la fiesta.

Ankh: Si recuerdo bien, dijiste que no es fácil salvar vidas ¿Verdad?- El chico asintió un poco.- Pues no puedes salvar vidas de forma gratuita. Harás lo que yo te diga.

Shinji: Tú…- Dijo antes de que comenzara a escuchar el timbre de un celular.

El pelinegro busco en su bolsillo y lo vio para ver que quien llamaba era Roxy.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el lugar donde se ocurrió la primera pelea de OOO con el [Yummy], se encontraba varias personas viendo como remolcaban los autos estrellados o volcados. Por otra parte, Roxy estaba marcando con el teléfono al de su primo.

Roxy: (Shingo, por favor, contesta.)- Dijo con algo de desesperación mientras tenía el teléfono en la oreja. En eso, ella vio el amuleto colgado en el auto que le había dado a su primo y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

* * *

-De vuelta con Shinji-

Shinji: Está llorando.

Ankh: ¿Qué?- Pregunto ante lo que dijo de la nada.

Shinji: Dije que esta llorando.- Repitió mientras recordaba una escena. En ella, el se fue acercando a una joven que estaba llorando y luego miro su mano. Recordó que todavía estaba estirando sus manos, pero pronto se produjeron varias explosiones cerca de ella. Apretó la mano antes de correr al edificio.

Ankh: ¡OE!- Grito viendo como el chico entraba en el edificio.

Shinji pronto abre la puerta y rápidamente sube las escaleras. Mientras lo hacia, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ya tenia una idea de quien era y decidio colgar la llamada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Midna trataba de contactar a su hijo, pero este le colgaba la llamada. Hace unos momentos, se entero por las redes que un banco sufrió un ataque por una extraña creatura. También podía sentir una fuerte presencia mágica que se iba volviendo más fuerte.

Esto provoco que tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón la oprimía. Tenia el peor de los presentimientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, busco el paradero de su hijo a través del GPS. La búsqueda comenzó buscando la señal de su teléfono. La mujer se repitió una y otra vez que nada pasaba, que lo mas seguro es que estaba en otra parte buscando trabajo. Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Midna: Oh no…- Susurro con el rostro pálido al ver que la señal venia del lugar donde supuestamente esta sucediendo el terrible acontecimiento.- ¡SHINJI!

La mujer corrió a una esquina y se transformó en su forma de hada entrando en su modo Enchantrix. A toda velocidad, voló hacia el edificio que estaba cayendo.

* * *

-De vuelta con Shinji-

El chico estaba subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. De un momento a otro, llego al ultimo piso y abrió la puerta.

Hombre: ¡AYUDA!- Grito un hombre desesperado mientras era jalado hacia la ventana por el [Yuumy].

Shinji rápidamente corrió hacia el hombre y agarro sus manos jalándolo hacia el, pero el [Yummy] era más fuerte.

Shinji: No… no…- Dijo desesperado mientras ponía más fuerza. El hombre parecía a punto de llorar al ver su destino y ese rostro le recordó a la niña que también lloraba. El chico ponía una cara más seria antes de gritar.- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESO VUELVA A PASAR!

Los ojos del chico brillaron con una luz mágica y una especie de puso salió de él golpeando al [Yummy] haciendo que soltara al hombre. Este fue tirado lejos hacia el lado contrario a la ventana mientras miraba a su salvador antes de irse del lugar. Por otra parte, el chico empezó a ver sus manos.

Shinji: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Se pregunto cuando sintió un misterioso poder en él.

De pronto, el edificio comenzó a sacudirse más hasta que el piso comenzó a colapsarse. Shinji perdió el equilibrio y callo para atrás, pero por suerte se agarro aun fierro. El chico estaba sosteniéndose, aferrándose con fuerza para mantenerse con vida.

* * *

-Magix, Escuela de Alfea-

Las winx seguían haciendo lo suyo, hasta que de repente sintieron un pinchazo en el corazón. Por alguna razón, sentían que algo muy valioso para ellas estaba en peligro.

Musa: ¿Sintieron eso?

Layla: Si, pero… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Flora: No lo sé, pero me siento muy inquieta por alguna razón.- Dijo con las manos en el pecho.

Stella: Yo igual, se siente como si algo que no quisiera estuviera pasando.

Tecna: ¿Qué pasa con este mal presentimiento?

Cada una dio su opinión sintiéndose igual que la otra, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

Griselda: Chicas, soy yo.- Hablo la voz de una de sus profesoras y Bloom se levanto a abrir.

Bloom: ¿Qué necesita, señorita Griselda?- Dijo viendo a la profesora y esta se dio cuenta de que estaban mejor, pero aun no superaban la perdida.

Griselda: La señorita Faragonda las quiere ver en su oficina. Hay algo que quiere mostrarles.-Dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas y todas las chicas asintieron.

Bloom: Enseguida vamos.- Dijo haciendo una seña a sus compañeras y todas se levantaron para caminar en dirección a la oficina de la directora. Sin embargo, todas aun les preocupaba ese extraño sentimiento que tuvieron hace poco y la portadora del fuego del dragón se le vino un nombre en mente mientras se tomaba el pecho.- (Sky…)

* * *

-Con Shinji-

El chico se seguía sujetando del fierro el cual era lo único que evitaba una fatal caida. Sin embargo, estaba perdiendo fuerza y sin querer se quedo sujetándose del fierro con una sola mano. Estiro la mano suelta hacia arriba para volver a sujetarse y también levantarse. Pero justo en ese momento, Ankh, como un brazo, aparece y sujeto a Shinji para subirlo.

Ankh: **¡Que tan idiota puedes llegar a ser! ¡Si mueres, entonces me dejaras con un montón de problemas ¿Sabes?!** \- Exclamo enojado mientras trataba de subir al chico hasta dejarlo sujetarse de un fierro con ambas manos.

Shinji: Tú… dijiste que si te separas del detective…

Ankh: **¿Crees que es momento para preocuparse por los demás?** \- Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras sujetaba el [OOO Driver] mostrándoselo al pelinegro.- **Ve y transfórmate de una vez.**

Shinji vio la hebilla del cinturón. Sabia que, si se transformara ahora, se salvaría de una muerte segura. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo más.

Shinji: ¡Lo hare con una condición! ¡Qué desde ahora en adelante, me dejaras transformarme cuando yo quiera! ¡No priorices las medallas por encima de la vida de las personas!

Ankh: **¿¡Que has dicho!?** \- Grito impactado, no se esperaba que el chico usara su propia vida como moneda de cambio en su contra.

Shinji: ¡Si no lo haces, no me transformare de nuevo!

Ankh: **¡Maldita sea, pequeño…! ¿Eh?** \- Gruño antes de ver como el [Yummy] por fin llego a la cima del edificio, lo que ocasiono otro temblor que hizo caer al chico.- **¡Shinji!**

Shinji fue cayendo en picada y Ankh logro alcanzarlo colocando el Driver en su cintura, lo que creo el cinturón. Luego de eso su puso al lado del rostro del chico.

Ankh: **¡Toma y transfórmate!** \- Ordeno mientras ofrecía las [Core Medalls], pero este lo miro determinado antes de sujetarlo con ambas manos.

Shinji: ¿¡Tenemos un trato!?- Exigió y el [Greed] no quería aceptar, pero si el moría…

Ankh: **¡AH! ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Lo prometo, pero solo date prisa y transfórmate de una buena vez!**

Con eso, Shinji toma las medallas, las coloco en el cinturón y rápidamente las escaneo.

Shinji: ¡Henshin!

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡TORA!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Shinji se transformo en OOO y rápidamente saco las garras TORA para apuñalar contra el edificio, provocando que fuera frenando. Finalmente se detuvo y entro en el estacionamiento al aire libre.

Shinji: ¡Estoy salvado!- Exclamo alegre mientras miraba le edificio y respiraba pesada.

En eso, se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta y el chico miro para atrás viendo que una persona se acercaba a él.

La persona que estaba en la moto era Goto, quien se detuvo cerca de OOO bajándose de su moto mientras se sacaba el casco. Luego de eso camino hacia el guerrero con un caja en manos que parecía un regalo.

Goto: Un regalo de cumpleaños de un gran hombre.

Shinji: ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? Pero ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo confundido, pero Goto no le hizo caso y coloco el regalo en las manos de OOO para después abrirlo.

En ella había una espada con colores similares al [OOO Driver] y unas pocas [Cell Medalls], la espada se llama [Medajalibur].

Ankh: **¿** _ **Nani**_ **?** \- Exclamo sorprendido al ver la espada.

OOO saco la espada y la contemplo.

Shinji: ¿Una espada? ¡Esta increíble!

Goto: Pon una de estas medallas en esa maquina expendedora de allá.- Dijo y el rider miro la maquina expendedora antes de volver su mirada en el motociclista.

Shinji: Estoy bien, no tengo sed.

Goto: Solo hazlo.- Ordeno ofreciendo las medallas y el chico las tomo.

OOO camino hacia la maquina expendedora. Se detuvo justo al estar frente a ella para mirar a Goto.

Shinji: ¿Aquí?- Dijo señalando la máquina.

OOO coloco una [Cell Medall] en la ranura y empezó a ver los botones, pero en eso vio un gran botón negro que le llamo la atención y decidió apretarlo. Cuando lo hizo, la maquina se transformó en una moto, para su sorpresa.

Shinji: ¡Es una motocicleta! ¡Esta genial!- Exclamo antes de subirse.

Ya encima de ella, OOO comenzó a moverse y Goto miro su moto.

Goto: Este regalo viene de mi parte.- Dijo antes de convertir su moto en una maquina expendedora. Luego de eso introdujo una [Cell Medall] y toco los botones, debajo del vidrio donde se veían latas azules, marcando un patrón. Pronto salieron varias latas azules mientras se escuchaba una fanfarrea.

Goto agarro una de las latas y la abrió.

 **TAKO CAN!**

Pronto se transformó en un mini pulpo mecánico junto a los otros. Estos rápidamente volaron por los alrededores.

Shinji: ¡Un pulpo! ¡Mira! ¡Pulpos por todos lados! ¡Es increíble!- Exclamo como un niño emocionado.

Ankh estaba mirando a su alrededor hasta que uno de los pulpos choco accidentalmente con él, sacándole un pequeño gemido.

Los [Tako Candroids] se fueron juntando para luego hacer una rampa usándose a ellos mismos que conduce al edificio.

Shinji: ¡Oh, eso es increíble!- Comento mirando la rampa. Por otra parte, Goto miro al rider.

Goto: Puedes poner las medallas en tu espada.- Informo y OOO miro la [Medajalibur].

Shinji: ¿La espada…?- Se cuestiono antes de mirar al motociclista.- No sé quien eres, pero por todo.

Con eso dicho, OOO condujo por la rampa y los [Tako Candroids] continuaron armándose y reconstruyéndose para seguir formando la rampa hasta que el rider termino en la cima del edificio donde se encontraba el [Yummy].

OOO salió de la rampa hacia el Yuumy.

Shinji: ¡Seiya!- Exclamo mientras cortaba una de las piernas del [Yummy] dejando caer algunas [Cell Medalls]. Ankh aprovecho esto para atrapar algunas.

El [Yummy] vio a su atacante y lanzo un golpe que mando a volar la motocicleta de OOO. El guerrero corrió hacia el monstruo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a cortarlo.

La creatura sentía el dolor y como sus medallas iban saliendo de él. En su defensa y deshacerse de la molestia, uso sus grandes patas para golpearlo, sin embargo, OOO logro esquivarlos.

Shinji de nuevo se sintió raro, ese sentimiento de familiaridad que tenia de vez en cuando en los momentos en que realizaba alguna clase de acción. A el siempre le extraño que no se sintiera tan fuera de lugar con situaciones en que se a metido por primera vez o cuando las cosas pareces descabelladas. Un ejemplo sería lo que le esta pasando ahora. A pesar de pelear contra un enorme monstruo por primera vez, sentía que ya se a metido en esta clase de peleas antes.

Esos pensamientos lo distrajeron de la pelea, lo cual el [Yummy] aprovecho para golpear al rider. OOO rodo por el suelo hasta quedar cerca de la barandilla mientras su espada caía del edificio.

El [Yummy] rugió mientras se acercaba a OOO.

Ankh: **Shinji**.- Llamo mientras sujetaba la [Kamakiri Medall]- **Cielos, ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? ¡Toma!** \- Exclamo lanzando la medalla verde y OOO la atrapo.

Shinji: Perdón, baje la guardia.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Reemplazo la medalla Tora por la nueva para luego escanear su cinturón.

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡KAMAKIRI!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

OOO estaba en su forma [Takakiriba] y comenzó a cortar al monstruo con sus [Kamakiri Swords]. Fue solo por unos instantes antes de que la creatura cayera.

Shinji: Estas cosas sí que son útiles.- Comento admirando las armas que vienen con la armadura.

El [Yummy] permaneció abajo sin moverse… hasta que levanto su cabeza de repente golpeando a OOO.

Esto provoco que Shinji fuera empujado fuera del edificio y como consecuencia… cayendo de él.

Los Candroids notaron eso antes de unirse y formar una cuerda y agarrar a OOO de sus pies mientras seguía cayendo.

* * *

-Unos momentos antes-

Midna: Este debe ser el lugar.- Dijo la hada en su forma enchantrix mirando los alrededores.- Shinji… ¿Dónde estas?

La mujer sabia que su hijo estaba por aquí por el GPS. Temía que tal vez este dentro del edificio y que este bajo algunos escombros. Ella podía sentir la enorme fuente de magia que venia de arriba y eso le preocupaba, pero primera debía salvar a su hijo y a cualquier persona que este atrapado dentro.

Midna dio un paso adelante para entrar, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Midna: ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito aterrorizada al ver que una espada cayo justo frente a ella. Esto hizo que cayera sentada al suelo luego de dar un paso atrás.

La mujer hada miro la espada y le pareció bastante peculiar. No se veía de esas espadas que usaban antiguamente en la tierra y tampoco se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto en Magix. Esta tenia un curioso diseño de color negro con detalles azul claro y plateado siendo una espada de un solo filo.

Midna se quedo viendo la espada unos momentos, hasta que escucho un grito provenir de arriba. Ella levanto su mirada para ver quien era y vio a alguien caer hacia su dirección.

La hada estaba preparada para lanzar un hechizo y detener la caída de la persona, pero esta fue desacelerando de a poco hasta quedar boca abajo a unos pasos de tocar el suelo cerca de la espada.

Shinji: ¡Estoy salvado, Gracias!- Exclamo alegre antes de mirar a la mujer.- ¿Eh?

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Shinji vio que era una hermosa mujer con alas de mariposa y un vestido algo revelador brillante. También traía maquillaje en su rostro y por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

Por otra parte, Midna miro al guerrero con gran sorpresa. Ella vio que tenia una rara armadura con casco rojo y ojos verdes mientras que el torso, brazos y piernas son de color verde. También se fijo que era sujetado por una extraña cuerda azul con plateado, la cual hacia pequeños ruidos. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que realmente impacto a la hada, sino su voz.

Una voz que ella conocía bien, una voz que siempre sonaba alegre, una voz de la persona a quien crio desde que salió de su vientre.

Midna: ¿Shinji?- Pregunto mirando al guerrero mientras que este…

Shinji: ¿Mamá?- Pregunto también al identificarla y eso le dio la respuesta que ella necesitaba para saber quién era.

La hada estaba a punto de hacer una de las miles de preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza… hasta que vio que la cuerda empezó a moverse un poco.

Shinji: ¡Oh! ¿Pueden aguantar unos momentos más?- Pidió mientras agarraba la espada.- Lo siento mamá, pero luego hablamos.

Midna: E-Espe…- No pudo terminar, pues vio como su hijo fue jalado hacia arriba de forma repentina mientras que OOO volvía a su forma base.

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

OOO aterrizo justo en la espalda del [Yuumy] antes de apuñalarlo. El monstruo rugió de dolor y ambos saltaron dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Midna estaba volando, viendo caer a su hijo junto a un monstruo. Ella se espanto al ver iba a caer al suelo desde semejante altura, pero luego se alivio al ver a los Candroids formando un trampolín en el cual su bebe aterrizo a salvo y sin ninguna dificultad. No como el [Yummy] que cayo al suelo de golpe destrozando el piso donde cayo.

El monstruo se levanto y rugió de dolor antes de cargar contra OOO. Mientras que este vio un [Ride Vendors], por lo que arrojo una [Cell Medall] que cayo justo en la ranura y fue corriendo a ella para golpear el botón negro transformando la maquina en una moto, la cual de inmediato monto y hecho andar.

OOO se fue alejando de [Yummy] hasta que vio que estaba a una distancia segura para luego darse la vuelta y quedar mirando al monstruo. En eso miro su espada y recordó lo que Goto le dijo sobre ella, por lo que saco 3 [Cell Medalls].

Shinji: Dijo que puedo poner medallas en ella ¿no?- Murmuro antes de insertar las medallas en la ranura de la [Medajalibur] y jalar la palanca.

Luego de poner las medallas en la espada, condujo en dirección al [Yummy]. Cuando estuvo cerca, enterró la espada en el monstruo mientras seguía conduciendo, arrastrando el arma por debajo de la creatura. Después saco su [O-Scanner].

Shinji: ¡Veamos si esto resulta!- Exclamo para escanear la espada con su escáner.

 **[¡TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!]**

La espada comenzó a brillar.

Shinji: ¡Seiya!- Exclamo dando un corte al aire hacia el [Yummy] lanzando un corte de energía.

Esto no solo corto al [Yummy], sino también dejo todo en segundo plano. El fondo cortado comenzó a arrastrase hacia abajo como una escena cortada de una imagen antes de volver a ponerse en su lugar dejando todo tal cual a excepción del monstruo, el cual exploto dejando toneladas de [Cell Medall] las cuales llovían sobre el cielo sobre ellos.

Shinji: ¡Hay tantos!- Comento mientras que Goto se marchaba.

Ankh estaba absorbiendo cada medalla que caía mientras que algunas golpeaban a OOO.

Ankh: **¡Mías! ¡Todas estas medallas son mías!** \- Celebro mientras seguía absorbiendo las medallas hasta que dejo de llover y comenzó a recolectar las que estaban en el suelo.

OOO vio esto con alegría al ver que una amenaza de esa magnitud fue detenida… aunque sentía que se le estaba olvidando algo.

Midna: Estupendo trabajo allí, Shinji.

Shinji: Gracias mamá, yo…- Se congelo a media frase al darse cuenta de lo que estaba olvidando.

Poco a poco, el rider se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre en su forma Enchantrix de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa, la cual estremeció al chico.

Midna: Ahora jovencito… tendremos una "larga" charla.- Dijo sonriente con los ojos cerrados, pero el jura estar viendo una especie de demonio detrás de ella mientras que la hada era envuelta en un aura oscura.

Shinji: H-H-H-Ha…- Tartamudeo por el miedo antes de asentir.- _Hai_.

* * *

-Magix, Escuela de Alfea-

Las winx caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, donde ella estaba sentada en su escritorio esperándolas.

Faragonda: Gracias por venir chicas. Hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes.

Layla: ¿Es sobre los chicos?- Pregunto casi rogando y la directora negó la cabeza, lo cual provoco la tristeza de las chicas.

Faragonda: Lamento que aun no tengo noticias sobre ese asunto. Lo que quería decir es que quiero darles esto.- Dijo mientras sacaba una caja dorada y al abrirla las chicas vieron pequeñas alas enchantrix de color dorado con gemas de colores.

Flora: Que hermosas alas enchantrix.- Dijo con admiración al verlas.

Faragonda: Son llaves… para entrar la corazón de nuestra escuela.- Fue explicando hasta quedar frente a un espejo en su oficina, donde las alas brillaron viajando hacia el espejo, donde ahora solo quedo el marco y el hueco tenia una entrada que llevaba a alguna parte.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por esto mientras que Faragonda les hizo un gesto de que la siguieran. Todas entraron y fueron bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino.

Faragonda: Bienvenidas a la sala de hechizos. Muy pocas personas tienen el honor de conocerla.

Bloom: Creí que conocía cada rincón de Alfea. Como me equivoque.- Dijo mientras observaba la sala que era amplia y con una gran cantidad de libros. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Faragonda: Toda la historia de la dimensión mágica esta aquí. Considérenlo un museo de la magia.- Fue explicando mientras las chicas miraban a los alrededores.- Aquí podrán encontrar el pasado, el presente e incluso el futuro.

Musa: Nosotras también estamos aquí.- Dijo al ver hologramas de ellas mismas en su forma enchantrix.

Faragonda: Ahora son celebridades, pero recuerden una cosa. La más importante de todas. La vida de un hada es un viaje sin fin, nunca deben creer que han llegado a su destino.- Explico mientras todas veían sus hologramas.

Stella: ¿Esta diciendo que todo lo que trabajamos para convertirnos en hadas enchantrix no sirvió de nada?- Cuestiono un poco molesta al escuchar que todo su duro trabajo no valió nada, pero Faragonda no hizo caso y camino a una estantería para tomar un libro de allí.

Faragonda: Este es el gran libro de las hadas. Léanlo y verán que cada transformación lleva a un cambio, nuevos poderes y nuevos horizontes.- Dijo ofreciendo el libro a la rubia, quien lo tomo con sus manos.

Stella: Nuevos atuendos, eso tengo que verlo.- Dijo interesada mientras miraba las páginas.

Faragonda: No solo mires los dibujos. Tienes que leerlo; y así encontraras los infinitos niveles de magia que puede alcanzar un hada. Hay un nivel superior a enchantrix, llamado Believix.- Dijo eso ultimo con seriedad.

Tecna: ¿Believix?- Pregunto intrigada ante esta revelación mientras que la directora comenzaba a explicar.

Faragonda: Tienen poderes considerables. Debido a su fuerza, se han convertido en hadas guardianas, protectoras de nuestro mundo. Sus hechizos afectan la naturaleza y la tecnología, pero con el poder de Believix, por primera vez, podrán llegar al corazón de la gente y a sus sentimientos.- Esto sorprendió y emociono a las chicas.

Bloom: Es fantástico ser una hada enchantrix, pero ser una hada Believix sería lo mejor.

Flora: Con nuestros nuevos poderes, podremos ayudar a más personas que nunca.- Dijo igual que emocionada que la portadora de la flama del dragón.

Faragonda: El poder de Believix les dada nueva energía. También les dará el poder de curar a quien lo necesite.- Esa parte atrajo la atención de todas.- Pero todo llevara su tiempo y cuando llegue el momento, todos los secretos de Believix serán revelados. Mientras tanto, lean.- Recomendó mientras todas empezaron a ver el libro, sin embargo, Bloom se alejo del grupo entrando en una parte de la sala, lo cual preocupo un poco a la directora.

Bloom camino por el misterioso pasillo mirando de un lado a otro. Ella de repente se asusto al ver la estatua de un horrible monstruo, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a asustar al ver a las Trix, pero solo estaban en una pintura.

Bloom: Relájate Bloom, son solo cuadras.- Se dijo a si misma mientras miraba los cuadros en los que estaban retratados los formidables enemigos con los cuales tuvieron que luchar.

Faragonda: Cuadros de los enemigos de la dimensión mágica.- Explico apareciendo detrás de la peli naranja mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a su lado.- Los antepasados, las Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor. Todos nuestros enemigos están aquí, pero también hay figuras olvidadas y amenazas que quizás un día debamos enfrentar.

Ambas fueron caminando mientras que Bloom miraba a los alrededores de todas la figuras o pinturas de seres quienes amenazaron a Magix alguna vez.

Bloom: Son tantas…-Murmuro al ver la impresionante cantidad.

Faragonda: Hay sombras mágicas y contra ellas, la luz de un hada debe brillar más que nunca.- Dijo mirando los cuadros, pero a Bloom le llamo la atencion un cuadro que estaba cubierto por una cortina.

Bloom: ¿Qué hay detrás de esto?- Pregunto mientras que jalaba la cortina y Faragonda la vio con miedo.

Faragonda: ¡NOOOO!- Exclamo asustada mientras trataba de evitar que descubrieran esa pintura, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Bloom ya había sacado la cortina y dejando ver la pintura. En ella se veía a 4 hombres adultos con ropas negras. Uno de ellos era rubio con una sombrero de vaquero de color negro, otro tenia el cabello al estilo punk de color rosa, el siguiente tenia la piel oscura y peinaba como un brasileño con cola de caballo; y por ultimo, un hombre pelirrojo con una barba de chibo.

Bloom: ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto al ver las figuras de los cuatro adultos cuyas miradas le pareció amenazante, aunque fuera en una pintura.

Faragonda: Nadie Bloom, volvamos ahora.- Dijo mientras se llevaba lejos a la chica de la pintura para volver con las demás.- No podemos hacer esperar a tus amigas.

Los dos se fueron alejando sin prestarle atención a la pintura, pero lo que ninguna noto fue como el retrato del hombre pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos por un momento antes de detenerse.

Bloom y Faragonda por fin llegaron con las demás, quienes aun seguían leyendo el libro.

Layla: Oigan, ¿A dónde fueron?

Faragonda: Solo a un lugar, no tienes nada de que preocuparte querida.- Dijo con una sonrisa para que no hubiera sospechas, pues no quería que ellas supieran del retrato.

Las chicas dudaron un poco, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar al saber que era su directora quien tanto las a ayudado.

Faragonda: Bueno chicas, me gustaría pedirles un favor.

Flora: ¿Qué favor?- Pregunto viéndola fijamente.

Faragonda: Me gustaría que mañana hicieran una pequeña exhibición de sus poderes para que las nuevas alumnas vean. Quiero que ellas vean de lo que podrían ser capaces de lograr si logran desarrollar sus poderes.

Tecna: Quiere que las inspiremos ¿no?

Faragonda: Exactamente. Ustedes hasta ahora son las mejores alumnas que hay y sus capacidades son muy altas a pesar de su edad. Serian un buen ejemplo a seguir para ellas.

Las chicas se pusieron a pensar un rato. Ellas aun no superaban del todo la perdidas de sus chicos, pero también sabían que no era bueno quedarse sin hacer nada. Ademas, este favor se lo estaba pidiendo su directora y se sentirían mal en no aceptar.

Las Winx se miraron antes de asentir y ver a la que maneja su escuela.

Bloom: Aceptamos. Nos alegrara ayudar a las nuevas en lo que podamos.

Faragonda: Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, todas salieron y volvieron a la oficina. Las Winx se preparaban para volver a sus cuartos, hasta que escucharon un timbre.

El timbre venia de un móvil que estaba en el escritorio de la directora, quien lo tomo para contestar la llamada.

Faragonda: ¿Hola, con quien hablo?- Se quedo cayado unos momentos antes de abrirlos ojos: ¡Midna! ¡Qué bueno es escuchar de ti!

Las chicas se mostraron asombradas al ver a su directora tan alegre. Ellas se preguntaban con quien hablaba. Por otra parte, Faragonda hablaba alegremente, pero de vez en cuando ponía una expresión seria y pensativa.

La conversación duro un buen rato hasta que…

Faragonda: Con que mañana ¿Eh? Muy bien, pues te espero. Adiós.- Dijo colgando la llamada para luego ver a las Winx.

Musa: Señorita Faragonda, ¿Con quien hablaba?

Faragonda: Con una antigua estudiante mía de esta escuela.

Layla: ¿Y qué quería?

Faragonda: Me estaba avisando que mañana vendrá aquí a Alfea junto a su hijo y un "amigo" de este.- Dijo con algo de duda mencionando al último, pero luego puso una sonrisa dirigida hacia las chicas.- Esto es realmente bueno. Chicas, deben prepararse para recibirlos mañana.

Tecna: ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con duda, ¿Qué tenían que ver ellas con una exalumna de su escuela que nunca antes han visto junto a sus invitados?

Faragonda solo sonrió para contestar.

Faragonda: Lo que pasa es que Midna es quien se ofreció como voluntaria para reencarnar a los chicos.- Dijo con tranquilidad y las chicas se congelaron.

Flora: E-E-Eso quiere decir que…- Fue murmurando mientras sus ojos iban brillando un poco. Por otra parte, Faragonda asintió con una sonrisa.

Faragonda: El hijo de Midna es la reencarnación de los chicos. Parece que ya han despertado, pero el mismos aun no es consciente del todo. Por lo tanto me dijo que vendría aquí para explicarlo todo de manera más detallada, además de otro asunto que la tiene inquieta y que esta relacionado con su hijo.- Explico mientras miraba como las chicas iban recuperando los ánimos, lo cual la hizo sonreír.- Vayan a prepararse para mañana.

Stella: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si mi Brandom vendrá, entonces debo estar deslumbrante para cuando llegue!- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en que atuendo usar haciendo reir a todas.

Las chicas se despidieron para después salir de la oficina, no sin antes que Faragonda les recordara la exhibición de mañana.

La directora vio con alegría como las chicas se marchaban. Se podía ver en sus ojos que ahora estaban mejor gracias a la noticia. Solo espera que nada malo suceda mañana.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Roxy se encontraba leyendo un mensaje que le había llegado de su primo.

Shingo: {Roxy. Perdón por no haberte contestado antes. Estoy en trabajando en un caso encubierto, así que no volveré por un tiempo. Pero estaré bien, así que no te preocupes. Prometo regresar algún día.}- Termino de leer el mensaje para luego ver una imagen de su primo con un cambio de peinado mientras comía un helado.

Shingo…- Murmuro con una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar mientras escribía en su teléfono.

Camino despreocupado mientras que un vendedor de helados paso al lado de ella.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Roxy: {Cuídate mucho ¿si?}- decía el mensaje que acababa de llegar al teléfono del detective, el cual era visto por Shinji.

Shinji: Espero encontrar una forma segura de separar a Ankh del detective-san.- Dijo mientras cerraba el teléfono.

El chico había mandado un mensaje falso a la chica para no hacer que se preocupa tanto y que no sospechara de no poder verlo. El tenía planeado mantenerlos separados hasta encontrar una forma de que Shingo fuera liberado de Ankh sin el riesgo de morir. Sabia que no era bueno lo que hacia, pero era por su bien.

Shinji: Ahora que lo pienso, mama dijo que mañana iremos a un reino mágico.- Penso en voz alta mientras recordaba el suceso.

Luego de derrotar al [Yummy], Midna uso la mirada de hierro para hacer hablar a su hijo mientras que este sucumbio en medio segundo de recibirla. Sabia que era una perdida de tiempo ir en su contra.

Shinji comenzó a contar lo sucedido. De cómo se encontró con Ankh, como es que este poseía a una persona, como si el se separaba de él este moriría al poco tiempo. Las medallas, el traje, le conto todo lo que sabía.

Midna quedo impactada al saber todo esto, nunca imagino que su hijo obtuviera esta clase de poder y se pregunto de donde provenía, ya que jamás escucho de algo como esto en Magix.

Luego de eso fue a hablar con el [Greed], pero este se burlo de ella y actuo superior. Algo que hizo que quedara en el suelo tras una batalla que parecía unilateral. La mujer sabia hacerse respetar con personas como Ankh.

Shinji fue y salvo al [Greed], pues no le parecía bueno esta clase de situación. En eso aprovecho de preguntarle ¿Cómo es que volaba o que pasaba con el atuendo de antes? Midna suspiro y decidido revelar que era un hada, lo cual impacto a su hijo por completo. Ella le dijo que era un hada de otro mundo que callo a la tierra cuando era niña y desde entonces vivió aquí. Obviamente también conto que podía usar magia y otras cosas.

En eso, Shinji recordó lo que había hecho antes cuando salvaba a ese hombre en el edificio, por lo que decidió contra su experiencia. Midna alzo las cejas antes de poner una mano en la cabeza de su hijo y analizarlo con un hechizo. Ella se sorprendió al sentir magia en él, parecía que esta pelea despertó los poderes mágicos de su hijo.

Tras ver todo lo ocurrido y más al ver que las almas por fin han despertado, les dijo que mañana irían a la escuela de magia donde ella estudio cuando era joven. Quería informar de todo a Faragonda para ver si ella sabia algo de esto, pero lo más importante, ella podía suponer el estado de esas chicas que le comento su exdirectora y no quería hacerlas esperar más. Fácilmente podía imaginar el estado deprimido de esas 6 y quería subirles el animo, aunque no las conociera.

Midna fue a hacer una llamada telefónica a Faragonda, mientras que Shinji aprovecho de hacer el mensaje falso para tranquilizar a la prima del detective.

Por otra parte, Ankh estaba comiendo una paleta helada sentado en unas escaleras mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

Ankh: (Rayos… ¿Por qué los humanos están recolectando [Cell Medalls]?)- Pensó mientras recordaba como esas aves mecánicas tomaban las medallas antes de partir a algún lado. Algo había pasado en el tiempo en que estuvieron sellados y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Ankh se levantó para bajar y buscar a Shinji. Fue en eso que vio a una chica de cabello morado.

Roxy: ¿Eh?- Exclamo sorprendida mirando a Ankh detenidamente y asocio su rostro con el de…- Shingo…

Ankh solo miraba a la chica que estaba ahí parada mirándolo. Por otro lado, Shinji caminaba hacia donde estaba Ankh, solo para encontrarse que Roxy estaba a su lado. Esto hizo que abriera la boca con un rostro estupefacto.

Roxy: ¡Shingo!- Nombro feliz mientras abrazaba a Ankh, mientras que este…

Ankh: (¿Quién es esta humana?)- Se preguntaba quien era esta chica que lo abrazaba tan de repente. Fue levantando su brazo de [Greed] mientras mantenía su mirada en Roxy.

Shinji: Esto debe ser una broma…-Dijo impactado antes de comenzar a correr hacia los dos.

* * *

 **[Core Medalls] de OOO** **:**

 **Rojas: Taka X2**

 **Amarillas: Tora**

 **Verde: Batta – Kamakiri**

 **Gris:**

 **Azul:**


	3. Hadas, Circulo negro y el encuentro

**Capítulo 3: Hadas, Circulo negro y el encuentro.**

* * *

Shinji había terminado de enviar un mensaje a la prima del detective Shingo, usando el celular que le pertenecía. Creyó que todo estaría bien por el momento para esperar para mañana e ir al lugar donde su mama le dijo que irían. Pero el jamás imagino que la chica a quien le envió el mensaje estuviera aquí cerca y justo se encontrara con Ankh poseyendo al detective.

Shinji: (¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?)- Se pregunto mientras corría hacia ambos.

Por otra parte, se podía ver a Ankh siendo abrazado por Roxy. El [Greed] fue levantando su mano monstruo mientras que la chica se separaba un poco para verle la cara.

Roxy: Shingo, pensé que estabas fuera por el trabajo. Así que, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto, pero el chico no respondió. En vez de eso, levanto su brazo de monstruo y coloco dos de sus dedos en su cabeza.- ¿Eh?

Mientras que la chica se sorprendía por el brazo, Ankh continuaba con lo suyo, lo cual era ver los recuerdos de Shingo.

Ankh había descubierto hace algunas horas que puede ver en los recuerdos del humano que poseyó. Lo único que debe hacer es poner su mano de su verdadero ser en la cabeza de la persona que posee y concentrarse lo suficiente para indagar en su mente. De esa forma vio los recuerdos relacionados con Roxy y rápidamente aprendió que ella es la prima del detective que vino de visita desde EEUU.

Ankh: (Con que de eso se trata.)- Pensó tras terminar con su investigación.

Roxy: S-Shingo, ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?- Pregunto en shock mirando el brazo rojo de su primo, el cual no parecía ser ningún tipo de guante para un disfraz. Sin embargo, este no le respondió y le tomo del cuello. Era obvio cual era la intención de Ankh.

Shinji: ¡Ankh, Detente!- Grito desesperado mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia ambos.

Roxy estaba asustada por la actitud e intenciones de su primeo mientras tomaba la mano monstruosa que la sujetaba y…

Roxy: ¡NO!- Jalo la mano quitándola de su cuello mientras lanzaba a Ankh al suelo.

Se vio como el chico cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí, pero había un problema. El cabello del chico había vuelto a ser negro y ordenado. Shinji entendió lo que significaba esto.

Shinji: (¿Ankh se separó del detective-san?)- Pensó sorprendido antes de que un pensamiento viniera a él.- (Pero si es así, ¿Dónde esta…?)

Shinji se giró a ver a Roxy, quien jadeaba cansada, pero en eso levanto algo que tenía en las manos y se horrorizo al ver que tenía una extraña mano entre sus manos. Además, se sentía tibio como si estuviera vivo.

Ankh: **¡OE! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?** \- Le grito con molestia y la chica dio el grito al cielo antes de desmayarse.

Shinji: ¡Oh no!- Grito para correr hacia la chica y se agachaba a ella.- ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Resiste!

Ankh: **Oye, ¿De verdad ella es humana?** \- Pregunto al sentir el agarre de la chica. Esa fuerza no era humana.

Shinji: ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡De todos modos! ¿¡Que estabas pensando hacer!?- Le grito antes de poner toda su atención en la mano flotante.- Ella es su prima ¿Sabes? ¡La prima del detective que poseíste!

Ankh: **Es por eso que estaba haciéndolo. Si nos sigue a todas partes, solo va a entrometerse en nuestro camino.** \- Explico con calma antes de abofetear al muchacho.- **¡Así que sal del camino!**

Shinji cayó al suelo y rodo un poco siendo alejado del brazo flotante y la chica. Con la molestia fuera, Ankh se fue acercando a la inconsciente e indefensa chica para terminar el trabajo que había comenzado.

Estaba a centímetros de alcanzar a Roxy cuando…

Shinji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Escucho el grito del chico.- ¡Grandes problemas, Ankh! ¡Echa un vistazo! ¡Esto es malo!

Ankh: **¿Mmh?** \- Se volteo para ver lo que le pasaba, solo para congelarse estupefacto.

Shinji estaba al borde de un barandal con el [OOO Driver] sujetada de una sola mano sosteniéndola para el otro lado de la separación. No parecería la gran cosa… sino sujetara el dichoso objeto para que cayera al mar.

Shinji: Si no me puedo transformar en OOO, ¡No puedo ayudarte a reunir medallas!- Exclamo como si fuera la más grande tragedia que podría suceder… y lo era para el [Greed].

En eso el chico empezó a hacer gemidos como si estuviera débil y que usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener sujetado la hebilla del cinturón. Comenzó a hacer como si lo fuera bajando de a poco por el cansancio hasta levantarlo un poco como si usara todas sus fuerzas para que no cayera.

Ankh: **Tú…** -Murmuro con furia, pero controlándose para que el chico no haga una tontería. Además, no cree que el chico sea capaz de hacer eso.

Shinji: ¡Oh no! ¡No puedo aguantar por mucho más!- Sin embargo, el pelinegro sujeto el cinturón usando solo el dedo pulgar y en índice.

Ankh: **¡DETENTE!** \- Grito ya en pánico, esto no era ninguna broma. Si el cinturón cae al mar, no cree poder encontrarlo.

Shinji hizo caso, pero aun sujetaba el cinturón de la misma forma y miro al [Greed] con seriedad.

Shinji: Claro. Una vez que alejes la mano de ella.

Ankh gruño mientras chasqueaba la lengua, quería decir algo más, pero de repente fue golpeado por una bola de energía. Esto mando a la mano flotante al suelo mientras le salía un poco de humo. Fue levantando la vista para ver a Midna ahí de brazos cruzados cerca de él.

Ankh: **T-T-Tú…** -Murmuro con rencor mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe al ver quien fue su atacante.

Midna: Sabes, de no ser por Shinji y su buen corazón, te acabaría en este instante.- Dijo con una mirada fría.

Shinji suspiro al ver que llego su madre y que ella manejaría a Ankh por el momento. De inmediato guardo el [OOO Driver] y miro hacia Roxy, quien seguía en el suelo inconsciente.

Shinji: ¡Roxy-chan! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- Exclamo mientras llegaba con la chica y la revisaba para ver que no tuviera nada malo.

Midna: ¿Cómo se encuentra ella, Shinji?- Pregunto mientras sostenía a Ankh en una burbuja mágica.

Shinji: Esta bien, pero no puedo dejarla aquí y menos con el detective-san en su estado actual.- Dijo mientras su madre asentía. Era verdad que no podían dejarla junto a su primo en un estado al borde de la muerte y menos que un ser deba poseerlo para mantenerlo vivo.- Debo dejarla en alguna parte, pero en donde…

Fue en ese instante que Shinji recordó la foto de la chica donde estaba frente a un restaurante. En el mensaje decía que ella iba a conseguir un trabajo ahí.

Shinji: ¡Eso es!- Exclamo de alegría al ver que tenia un lugar donde dejarla. No perdió tiempo y cargo a la chica como princesa para buscar con su teléfono donde se encuentra el restaurante.

Por otro lado, Midna hizo que Ankh poseyera de nuevo al detective joven. Ella no le gustaba eso, pero ni su magia logro curar al chico en el estado en que se encontraba. La única opción que tenia es dejarlo con el [Greed] y esperar a que se recupere para separarlos.

Midna: Vamos.- Ordeno mientras caminaba detrás de su hijo y Ankh chasqueo la lengua para ir con ellos.

Ankh: (Una vez que me recupere por completo… tú serás a la primera que me encargue.)- Juro para devolverle esta humillación de la peor forma posible.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una parte de la ciudad, todas las personas de alrededor estaban mirando y tomando fotos de unos autos de policía que estaban estacionados frente a un túnel en la carretera. Ellos se preguntaron si algo había sucedido o que si grababan una película.

Había oficiales revisando el lugar, pero en eso notaron como en el túnel de la carretera algo estaba saliendo. Se fueron viendo 4 figuras que se acercaron de a poco.

Las personas presentes se preguntaron que eran mientras que las figuras solo los veía con aburrimiento. Esas figuras eran los cuatro [Greed] que escaparon del sello que los mantuvo aprisionados tanto tiempo.

Kazari: **La humanidad sin duda ha cambiado desde que fuimos sellados.** -Comento con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras miraba a Mezuru antes de bajar los brazos con aburrimiento.- **Se han convertido en una molestia.**

Mezool: **Tienes razón. Sin embargo, todavía lucen tan tontos como siempre.** -Respondió mientras miraba a los policía con simpatía.- Un poco triste ¿no?

Uva y Gamel salieron a la luz para mirar a los policías, quienes retrocedieron por instinto al ver a estos seres tan raros. Pero luego pensaron que debía ser algún disfraz para parecer atemorizantes.

Uva: **Maldita sea, siempre aparecen a donde quiera que vayamos. Ya me están volviendo una molestia.** \- Dijo de brazos cruzados y Gamel de repente saco una trompa de elegante de su nariz.

Esa trompa fue y agarro un auto de policía para luego arrástralo hacia él. El auto choco con fuerza, pero Gamel ni se inmuto ante el choque.

Dentro del coche, había una persona en el asiento del conductor y se asustó al ver al monstruo golpear el auto con tal fuerza que agrietaba el vidrio. Este salió de inmediato, pero fue atrapado por Gamel, quien de inmediato lo impacto contra un muro agrietándolo para luego lanzar al sujeto hacia los policías.

Las autoridades se asustaron y sacaron sus armas para empezar a dispararle al monstruo gris, pero este solo se quedo parado pareciendo que ni le dolía lo que le hacían.

Sin aviso alguna, Uva dio un salto y llego con los policías en un instante. Este comenzó a golpearlos y arremeterlos mientras que ellos trataban de hacer retroceder al monstruo. Sin embargo, ni sus golpes ni balas parecían afectarlo.

Mezool se fue acercando para ver el espectáculo más de cerca, pero en eso Gamel la detiene.

Gamel: **Mezool… Me estoy quedando sin [Cell Medalls].** -Hablo con cansancio como si fuera un niño mientras que la [Greed] azul suspiro mientras tomaba las mejillas del pobre.

Mezool: **No las gastes con tanta rapidez… Vamos, te voy a compartir algunas de las mías contigo.** \- dijo poniendo un brazo encima del hombro de Gamel y en eso salieron unas pocas medallas plateadas que fueron entrando en el [Greed] gris.- **Seguir de cerca a Ankh está bien, pero también necesitamos reunir algunas [Cell Medalls].**

Kazari: **Eso ya lo sabemos.** \- Dijo mientras saltaba quedando encima del coche que había traído Gamel para luego agitar sus brazos creando un tornado horizontal hacia los policías haciéndolos volar.- **A parte de eso, debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos sin que nos molesten.**

Uva: **Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Estos sujetos ya me están sacando de mis casillas.**

Kazari: **Cualquiera te molesta con facilidad, Uva.** \- Comento sacando un gruñido del [Greed] verde que no encontró el comentario chistoso.

Mezool: **Basta ustedes dos.** \- Dijo poniéndose entre ambos.- **El punto es que tenemos que hallar una guarida para operar sin que los humanos nos molesten. También debemos crear y recolectar [Cell Medalls] a parte de encontrar nuestras [Core Medalls] para regresar por completo y vengarnos de Ankh. La pregunta ahora es, ¿Quién va a crear al [Yummy] en esta ocasión?**

Mezool no quería malgastar sus [Cell Medals] tan pronto, quería ahorrar algunas hasta que estuviera de humor y encontrar a alguien que le de rentabilidad. Gamel queda fuera de opciones porque ya conoce como son sus [Yummys] y no son muy rentables. Eso solo dejaba a Uva y Kazari.

Kazari: **Yo lo hare esta vez. Estoy seguro que será muy fácil.**

Mezool: **¿De verdad?**

Kazari: **Por supuesto. No podemos dejarle esto a Uva, pues ya perdió a dos [Yummys] y no conseguimos ni una solo [Cell Medall] de él. Además…** \- En eso da un salto y se sienta encima del auto.- **Los seres humanos han cambiado tras este tiempo, pero se puede decir lo mismo acerca de sus deseos. Son más grandes que antes… e insaciables…**

Una cosa que Kazari noto en los humanos es que ahora sus deseos son más variados y fuertes de lo que solían ser hace 800 años. Esto lo hizo sonreír al ver como cambio la humanidad para mejor para sus causas.

Kazari: **Pero antes de hacer eso, quiero buscar un lugar tranquilo. Ya no aguanto que estos humanos se nos estén pegando tanto.** \- Comento y recibió un asentimiento de todos.

Con eso, los [Greed] abandonaron el lugar.

* * *

-Cous Cousser-

Fuera del restaurante, se podía ver a Shinji caminando hacia la entrada cargando a Roxy en su espalda. Por otra parte, Midna estaba esperando afuera junto a Ankh. Ella mantendría vigilado al [Greed].

Cuando Shinji entro al establecimiento, se encontró con adornos indu y matas de Asia. Fue viendo dentro del lugar y vio como una mujer vestida de hindú verde limón junto a unos aretes y tiara de cadera dorado, quien se le acerco juntando sus manos.

Chiyoko: ¡Namaste!- Saludo con las manos juntas como si rezara. **(NT: Namaste es una expresión de saludo de Asia del sur originario de la India. Se usa en varias tradiciones budistas.)**

Shinji: Uh…Namaste.- Respondió inclinándose un poco al reconocer el saludo haciendo sonreír a la dueña. Pero en eso, ella se fijo en quien el chico traía en su espalda.

Chiyoko: ¿Ara? ¿Roxy-chan? ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto mientras se acerca y miraba a la chica de cerca.

Shinji: Bueno, umm… creo que ella se siente un poco enferma.

Chiyoko: Bueno, en ese caso, llévala a la parte trasera.

Shinji asintió e iba a partir, pero en eso escucho un ladrido. Miro para abajo y vio a un perro vestido con ropas Hindú y además tenia un punto rojo en la frente que se nota que se lo hicieron. El pelinegro se confundió al ver como el perro le ladraba.

Chiyoko: Oh, no te preocupes. El es Artur y es el perro de Roxy. El solo esta preocupado por su dueña.

Shinji: Entiendo.- Asintió mientras se agachaba un poco para mirar al perro.- Llevémosla a un lugar donde pueda descasar ¿De acuerdo chico?

El perro ladro antes de caminar hacia un lugar y Shinji lo siguió.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ankh: Ese Shinji…-Murmuro con fastidio sentado en el techo del restaurante.- Se supone que es mi herramienta para reunir medallas… ¿Y él cree que puede jugar conmigo?

Midna: Te sugiero que cuides lo que dices, Ankh.- Dijo la madre del chico parada en el techo cerca del chico poseído.- Es mi hijo y de ninguna manera dejare que sea tu herramienta para tus fines.

Ankh: Ja, ¿Y qué harás? Él ya te dijo que seguirá con esto sin importar lo que digas y sabes lo que sucederá si me separas de este tipo.

Midna gruño molesta, pero era cierto. Ella le exigió a su hijo que no siguiera con el tema de estos monstruos, pero el mismo le dijo que seguiría para detenerlos al ver que podía hacerlo. A veces maldecía el tan buen corazón justiciero que tenía. Esto provocara que tomara decisiones muy peligrosas.

Lo único que quedaba era ir a Alfea y conversar el asunto de forma más profunda con la ayuda de su exprofesora. Tal vez ella le ayude a resolver esto o que su hijo tenga ayuda.

* * *

-De regreso con Shinji-

Shinji dejo a Roxy en un sofá dentro de una habitación mientras que Chiyoko le ponía una toalla humedecida en la frente en la chica. Por otra parte, Artur estaba al lado de su dueña mirándola con preocupación.

Chiyoko; Creo que estaba cansada.- Dijo tras evaluar la condición de Roxy antes de mirar a Shinji.- Parece como si estuviera dormida.

Shinji solo miro a Roxy con preocupación antes de salir de la habitación junto a Chiyoko dejando a Roxy dormir junto a Artur que actuó como su guardián.

Shinji: Lo siento de verdad. Solo dejársela aquí de esta manera.

Chiyoko: No, todo esta bien. Al contrario. Gracias por traerla hasta aquí. En serio.- Agradeció al ver que el chico la trajo a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación hacia ella, según sabe.- Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer aquí alguna vez? Te invitare algo. ¿Vives cerca?

Shinji: Bueno, supongo que podría decir que así ha sido últimamente. Además siento que me quedare por aquí durante algún tiempo.-Comento mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Con su permiso, me retiro.

Shinji salió del restaurante por la puerta dejando a la dueña pensando sobre lo que dijo.

Chiyoko: ¿"Últimamente"…?-Murmuro mientras se giraba, pero en eso se fija en una de sus tantas fotos. Ella toma el cuadro y lo levanta antes de mirar a otro lado y sonreír.- No podría ser eso… ¿Verdad?

En la foto, se mostraba a un hombre y una mujer en el desierto, pero si te fijas bien, atrás de ellos se veía a un chico de cabello negro preguntándole a algún un asunto. Ella se fijo en bien y vio que era el propio Shinji.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Midna: Muy bien, ¿Ya has terminado hijo?- Pregunto mirando a Shinji junto a Ankh mientras estaban en un parque.

Shinji: Creo que sí. Ahora Roxy-chan debería estar bien.- Dijo con calma, para eso recordar otra cosa.- Por cierto, ¿Me vas explicar a donde iremos y sobre estos poderes de hada que se supone que tengo?

Midna: Primero, el lugar que iremos esta en una dimensión mágica llamada Magix. Iremos a mi antigua escuela donde tengo a una conocida que te informara de todo con más detalle y además hablar sobre el asunto en que te metiste.- Explico mirando a Shinji, quien solo asintió.- Perfecto, con todos eso dicho, vámonos. Ya reservé una habitación de hotel para ustedes dos. Partimos mañana después de comer.

Con eso dicho, Midna llevo a su hijo y al [Greed] al hotel para pasar la noche. Mañana sería un día agitado.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, Escuela de Alfea-

Un nuevo día había llegado para las hadas y uno muy especial. Las Winx harían aparición para un evento para las nuevas.

Luego de vencer a Valtor, las Winx se volvieron celebridades dadas sus grandes hazañas de salvar el reino mágico. Sin embargo, luego de vencer al malvado mago, no se supo mucho de ellas. Pero eso cambio cuando se confirmó que ellas aparecerían para dar una demostración especial para ellas.

Las nuevas estudiantes estaban emocionadas de ver a sus ídolos, que no tardaron en hacerse presentes. De inmediato se reunieron a su alrededor y pidieron autógrafos, cosa que a Stella le alegro. Las chicas saludaron a sus admiradoras para ser buenas con ellas, pero su atención estaba en otra parte.

De vez en cuando, miraban a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más. Ellas estaban buscando a la reencarnación de los chicos, pues se les dijo que hoy vendría junto a su madre, quien es una exalumna de aquí.

Suspiraron al ver que todas las caras nuevas eran solo chicas y los únicos varones eran sus profesores de siempre. Pero volvieron a poner una sonrisa por quienes vinieron a verlas.

Las chicas miraron lo que harían y sería una carrera de obstáculos. Se veía complicado, pues la zona por la que pasarían seria.

Todos los obstáculos estaban en medio del aire flotando con magia. Había dos tubos curvados, varias esferas, anillos e incluso una ruleta de fuego.

Stella: ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta pesadilla?- Pregunto mientras miraba los obstáculos por los que tendrían que pasar.

Tecna: Fue mía y logre hacerlo con colaboración del profesor Paladiun.- Dijo mientras que el profesor elfo levantaba un pulgar.

Luego de eso, Faragonda junto a Griselda hicieron que todas las chicas entusiastas se fueran a sentar. Todas las estudiantes nuevas obedecieron y se sentaron una a una en las gradas al aire libre mientras que las Winx se preparaban. Ya estando todo listo, las chicas decidieron iniciar.

Musa: Y ahora damas y caballeros. Profesores y estudiantes, esto es algo que nos gusta llamar…¡Un día en la vida de una Winx!- Exclamo señalando a tres de sus amigas siendo Bloom, Layla y Flora.

Las tres se concentraron y empezaron a expulsar su poder mientras brillaban para luego transformarse en sus formas enchantrix. Esto sorprendió a las estudiantes mientras que los profesores se sentían orgullosos.

La primera en comenzar fue Bloom. Ella se elevó en el aire y comenzó a volar pasando en zigzag por las esferas que tenía al frente para luego entrar por el primer tubo. Salió rápidamente de ahí para pasar por cada grupo de nuevas esferas y entrar en el segundo tubo. Cuando salió, se enfrentó a la rueda de fuego, por lo que se detuvo. Las estudiantes se asustaron un poco mientras que Kiko, que estaba entre las estudiantes, se asusto un poco y se tapo los ojos con sus orejas.

Bloom estaba frente al último obstáculo y no pasaba mientras que sus amigas estaban serias con esto.

Stella: Aaah, no me atrevo a mirar.- Dijo para girar su cabeza en otra dirección mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Paladium: Quizás sobre estimamos…

Tecna: Profesor, usted conoce a Bloom. Ella puede superar lo que sea.- Hablo interrumpiendo al profesor elfo mientras confiaba plenamente en su amiga.

Layla y Flora estaban un poco asustadas mirando a Bloom, preguntándose "¿Cómo superara esto?".

Bloom miro su obstáculo con algo de miedo, pero rápidamente gano valor y paso rápidamente en el momento exacto para luego pasar por unos aros. Layla y Flora se chocaron los cinco al ver que su amiga pudo pasar el obstáculo en llamas, mientras que esta se adentro en una esfera para luego salir de ella y pasar por el ultimo aro terminando el recorrido.

Las estudiantes aplaudieron y alabaron a Bloom por lograr pasar por todo eso mientras que ella estaba en el aire con los brazos extendidos en el aire para finalmente caer de pie en el suelo junto a sus amigas.

Bloom: Aja. Es tu turno, Layla-Dijo mirando a su amiga de piel oscura, quien tenía las manos en las caderas con un rostro de confianza.

Layla: Fuiste rápida, pero mira esto. **{¡Tabla morfixs!}** \- Exclamo creando una tabla de surf rosada que floto en el aire.

Layla se subió a ella para recorrer el recorrido, donde ella paso por ellos más rápidos que Bloom. Cuando llego con la rueda de fuego, ella se detuvo y rápidamente paso, donde su tabla fue destruida, pero ella continuo.

Stella: ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?- Se cuestiono si abrirlos o no ante el evento tan fuerte para ella.

Layla siguió con el recorrido donde ella por fin termino, donde sus amigas y las estudiantes la alabaron por tan gran velocidad en recorrer tan difíciles obstáculos.

Layla: Y ahora, para el gran final, intenta superar eso.

Flora: Lo intentare. Pero lo importante no es ganar, sino…¡Hacerlo ver bien a todas!- Exclamo para dar inicio al recorrido.

Flora rápidamente se elevó vuelo y voló por todos los obstáculos lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llego con el aro de fuego, ella se detuvo y lo miro.

Flora: **{¡Polvo de la naturaleza!}** \- Exclamo usando su magia convirtiendo las llamas de la rueda de fuego en hermosas flores que caían en el cielo hacia todas las estudiantes, quienes se maravillaron al ver esto.

La hada de la naturaleza, al ver que ya no había peligro, paso fácilmente y sin temor por la rueda que ya no tenía nada. Paso por los aros para luego entrar y salir de la esfera y finalmente terminar el recorrido.

Las estudiantes nuevas se levantaron y aplaudieron a las 3 chicas que participaron en la carrera de obstáculos. Ellas se emocionaron y admiraron más por las chicas Winx, quienes demostraron sus capacidades como hadas Enchantrix.

Todos aplaudían, incluso los maestros. Estaban orgullosos de ver cuanto han crecido esas 6 en tan corto tiempo.

Faragonda: (Muy bien hecho, chicas.)- Pensó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Tras unos minutos, los aplausos acabaron. Sin embargo, se escucharon leves aplausos.

¿?: Maravilloso, realmente lo hicieron muy bien.- Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Todos se voltearon a ver quién fue el que lo dijo para en eso observar a 4 tipos. Todos ellos parecían estar sobre sus 30 años. El primero es un rubio con sombrero negro, el segundo tenia el cabello al estilo punk de color rosa purpura, él siguiente tenia la piel oscura y un peinado al estilo brasileño con cola de caballo de color café oscuro; y finalmente, un pelirrojo de cabello largo hasta los hombros con una barba de chivo. Todos ellos traían ropas negras.

Los presentes se preguntaron quiénes eran, mientras que dos los reconocieron. Bloom los recordó porque fueron los mismos que vio en ese cuadro de enemigos que vio ayer en una de las habitaciones de la sala de hechizos. Por otra parte, la directora se puso azul y se asustó al verlos.

Faragonda: No…No puede ser… ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- Murmuro algo asustada para luego ver a sus estudiantes.- ¡Todos, salgan de inmediato! ¡AHORA!

Tras el grito, todos los estudiantes se asustaron un poco por el acto tan repentino y que se oía desesperado mientras que los profesores reaccionaron e hicieron que las alumnas se movieran de inmediato.

Los cuatro hombres no prestaron atención a esto y caminaron un poco hacia adelante.

¿?: Estamos buscando a una chica llamada Bloom. ¿Ustedes saben dónde esta?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Bloom: Yo soy Bloom.- Respondió mientras Stella, Tecna y Musa se juntaban con sus amigas transformadas mirando seriamente al hombre, quien sonrió al escucharla.

Pelirrojo: Buenas noticias~. Hechiceros… la encontramos.- Dijo mientras sus compañeros sonreían.

Stella: ¡Winx Enchantrix!- Exclamo mientras brillaba al igual que la hada de la música y de la tecnología para tomar su forma hada Enchantrix.

Ahora las 6 estaban transformadas y listas para pelear mientras se elevaban en el aire con sus alas, las cuales los 4 sujetos vieron con una sonrisa.

Pelirrojo: Que hermosas alas. Eso es lo que hace tan especial a un hada.

Punk: Casi es una lástima romperlas.- Dijo para rodearse con una energía purpura y volar hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a las Winx.

El sujeto punk de cabello rosa voló hacia Tecna y le dio un golpe tirándola lejos hacia abajo hasta chocar con el suelo.

Las chicas miraron esto sorprendidas antes de cambiar su expresión a una de enojo.

Bloom: No se quiénes son, pero he visto sus feos rostros antes. Lamentaran haber venido a este lugar y lo que le hicieron a mi amiga.

Punk: ¿Lugar equivocado? No lo creo.- Dijo mientras descendía hasta tocar suelo.- Aquí es exactamente dónde queremos estar.- Dijo para luego volver a volar en dirección a Bloom.- ¡Y tu eres exactamente lo que buscamos!

El hombre se acercó volando y mientras lo hacía, se convirtió en una extraña ave monstruosa negra con pico rojo con la lengua afuera como una serpiente. Las chicas en el medio de su camino, se apartaron dejado que el punk transformado pusiera sus pies en la pared de su escuela.

Mientras tanto, el hombre rubio canalizo su poder y dio un fuerte aplauso que creo ondas de energía que mando a Bloom a volar, pero ella fue atrapada por Musa y rápidamente recupero el control de su espacio aéreo.

Layla: **{¡Plasma encantado!}** \- Exclamo lanzando energía rosa de sus manos al sujeto brasileño.

Antes de chocar contra él, el tipo brasileño desapareció en una cortina de humo negra. Layla miro a su alrededor buscándolo para en eso verlo a unos metros a su izquierda, pero volvió a desaparecer.

Brasileño: ¿Me buscabas hadita?- Pregunto desde atrás de Layla, quien de inmediato lanzo un ataque, pero el sujeto volvió a desaparecer para luego reaparecer detrás de ella.- Eres tan lenta.

El sujeto de piel oscura le lanzó un ataque desde atrás de Layla, que impacto y la mando hacia abajo en dirección al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, ella se recuperó y subió antes de chocar.

El hombre pelirrojo, quien miraba el espectáculo, decidió unirse y alzo vuelo rodeándose de un aura purpura.

Tecna: **{¡Tormenta eléctrica!}** \- Dijo lanzando rayos verdes al pelirrojo, pero este… los esquivo fácilmente.

Pelirrojo: ¡Son…!- Esquivo un ataque.- ¡Muy…!- Esquivo el segundo y último ataque.- ¡Débiles…! Haditas.- Dijo eso ultimo con tranquilidad.

Flora: **{¡Fuerza de la naturaleza!}** \- Exclamo lanzando un ataque al pelirrojo, pero este lo esquivo y voló hacia ella dándole un golpe mandándola al suelo.- ¡AAAAAAH!

Flora se impactó en el suelo, cayendo desmallada mientras regresaba a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, el ave monstruosa descendió al lado de ella y volvió a su forma original mostrando al hombre punk.

Punk: Tanto ejercicio me da hambre.- Dijo mientras se transformaba en un lobo negro con patillas y barba rosada mirando a Flora, su nuevo bocadillo.

Stella: ¡Aléjate de mi amiga, costal de pulgas!- Grito creando una esfera de luz que golpeo al lobo. Este no recibió daños, pero la luz le molesto en los ojos.

El lobo sacudió su cabeza para caminar hacia Stella, quien se puso en guardia.

Musa: **{¡Sonido mágico!}** \- Exclamo concentrando magia en sus manos y enviarle al rubio unas ondas sonoras, pero este ni las sintió.

Rubio: ¡Esto se está poniendo aburrido!- Grito volando hacia Musa, quien se sorprendió de que su ataque no tuviera afecto en él.

Musa: **{¡Escudo disco!}** \- Exclamo encerrándose en una burbuja mágica para protegerse. Sin embargo, su atacante no le importo y le dio una patada doble con sus pies mandándola al suelo. Musa reboto y reboto hasta chocar con un pedestal donde su burbuja mágica se rompió y ella cayo al suelo.

El hombre pelirrojo aplaudió levemente al ver el espectáculo y Bloom aparición no muy lejos de él con un rostro furioso.

Bloom: ¡Tú lo pediste!- Grito mientras tenia sus manos arriba de la cabeza brillando por la gran magia que tenía acumulada allí.- **{¡Energía del dragón!}**

Bloom le lanzo su hechizo al pelirrojo, quien lo recibió de lleno y choco contra el piso creando una gran explosión. La hada de la llama del dragón sonrió por eso, pero esa sonrisa se fue al ver como el hombre que ataco se levantó sin ningún rasguño mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa.

Pelirrojo: Eso fue divertido.-Dijo mirando a Bloom mientras que sus compañeros se reunían a su alrededor.

Faragonda: ¡Chicas!- Todos se giraron a ver a la directora, quien era acompañado de los demás profesores para ayudar a las Winx.

Rubio: Lo siento, pero ustedes no están invitados.- Dijo para crear una onda de energía que hizo caer a los profesores al suelo. Ellos se sentían muy cansados en estos momentos, como si las fuerzas hubieran abandonado sus cuerpos mientras tenían un gran dolor de cabeza.

Bloom descendió al suelo y concentro su poder en una de sus manos.

Bloom: **{¡Rayo de fuego!}** \- Exclamo para lanzar otro hechizo, pero el sujeto pelirrojo lo detuvo con una mano que estaba rodeada por una nuble y energía purpura.

Pelirrojo: Tengo malas noticias para ti, Bloom. ¡Los hechiceros del circulo negro son inmunes al poder de las hadas!

Stella: **{¡Explosión solar!}** \- Grito lanzando un rayo amarillo hacia el rubio, quien lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo a un lado su cabeza para luego reírse por el intento de la hada.- Esto es imposible.

Bloom no se rindió y envolvió en aura roja antes de ascender al cielo.

Bloom: ¡Energía del dragón!- Grito preparando el ataque, pero ninguno de los magos se asusto.

Pelirrojo: Es inútil. Cuanto más me atacas, más fuerte me vuelves. Puedo absorber tu energía gota a gota.

Bloom: **{¡Furia del dragón!}** \- Grito lanzando su hechizo lo más fuerte que podía mientras que los magos fueron rodeados por una burbuja de energía.

Se levanto una gran nube de humo que pronto se despejo… mostrando al grupo de 4 hombres sin ningún rasguño.

Pelirrojo: Ríndete. No puedes hacer nada contra nosotros.-Dijo para enviar una bola de energía a Bloom, quien lo recibió y cayó al suelo. Pero antes de chocar, Stella la logro atrapar en el aire para luego descender lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

Bloom: Gracias Stella.- La rubia asintió mientras dejaba a su amiga y miraron a los sujetos.

Pelirrojo: Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.- Dijo mientras que el hombre punk regresaba a la normalidad.- El circulo negro te da la bienvenida, Bloom.- Dijo para luego conectar sus manos con las de sus compañeros.- ¡Cazadores, únanse! ¡Que las puertas del circulo negro se abran!

En eso, los cuatro magos se rodearon de energía purpura que surgió del suelo debajo de ellos con chispas de electricidad del mismo color. Luego, una torre de energía purpura se creo, para crear un ambiente raro a su alrededor.

Layla: ¡Tengo frio!

Tecna: ¡No veo nada!

Musa: ¡Oh, el ruido!

Cada una sufría de algo distinto y reaccionaron de acuerdo a lo que sentían. Quienes tenían frio, se abrazaron a si mismas, las que no podían ver se taparon los ojos y quienes escuchaban un ruido muy fuerte se taparon las orejas. Sin embargo, Bloom sintió como algo la jalaba hacia el grupo de magos.

Pelirrojo: ¡No te resistas, Bloom! ¡Deja que se cumpla tu destino!- Bloom fue jalada poco a poco por una extraña fuerza hasta ser arrastrada dentro de la columna creada por los magos mientras gritaba "NOOO" hasta estar en el centro de ella.- ¡Finalmente hemos capturado a la última hada de la tierra!

Los cuatro estaban felices y Bloom solo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero de repente…

Brazileño: ¿Eh?- Algo se sintió fuera de lugar.- ¡Ogron! ¿¡Que está sucediendo!?

Luego de un rato, la torre de energía desapareció dejando a Bloom en el suelo muy débil. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo, Ogron, camino hacia la chica hada.

Ogron: Son los espíritus del universo. El circulo negro la ha rechazado.- Dijo para agacharse a verla.- Esta hada no es lo que buscamos.

Rubio: ¿O sea que perdimos nuestro tiempo aquí?- Cuestiono enojado.

Ogron: Así parece.- Dijo con decepción.- Aquí no hay nada para nosotros caballeros, la caza continua.

Punk: Pero antes de eso, quiero devorarme a esa chica.- Dijo señalando a Bloom, para el horror de esta.- Si ellas no nos sirve para el ritual, entonces me servirá para calmar mi hambre.

Ogron: Has lo que quieras.- Dijo sin interés mientras se alejaba y el hombre Punk se transformó en un monstruo bípedo con garras afiladas y una enorme mandíbula con dientes como navajas para luego ir caminando hacia la hada pelirroja.

Stella/Musa/Flora/Tecna/Layla: ¡BLOOM!- Gritaron tratando de ir hacia su amiga y salvarla, pero sus cuerpos no respondían.

Rubio: Ha, ha. Ustedes no deben interferir en la comida de alguien.- Dijo mientras negaba con un dedo mientras tenía una mano alzada hacia las Winx con energía de color purpura.

Bloom vio como el gran monstruo se fue acercando a ella y pudo sentir todas las intenciones asesinas proviniendo de él, demostrando que habla enserio. En eso, la hada de fuego vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos… hasta llegar a unos momentos felices que compartió con alguien.

Bloom fue recordando su tiempo con Sky. Como se conocieron, como bailaron juntos bajo la luna, como comenzaron a salir a comer y pasar el tiempo juntos. Como él le declaro su amor a ella salvándola de caer en la oscuridad y comenzar su relación. Todos y cada uno de esos momentos que pasaron juntos fueron los más felices de su vida.

En eso, recordó como su impotencia y falta de poder hizo que el muriera, pero el aun así le dio una sonrisa antes de irse y le deseo lo mejor. Ella quedo devastada por eso, pero al momento de saber que aun podían salvarlo, no lo pensó dos veces en ir con quien más confía. En el momento que le dijeron una forma que ellos regresaran y vio como Faragonda partido para lograr esa meta, rezo sin para porque diera resultado.

Cuando la directora le dijo que logro que los chicos reencarnaran en una nueva entidad, ella conto cada día ansiando volver a verlo. El día de ayer, cuando se les dijo que iba a venir, casi ni pudo dormir y deseando que ya llegara para volver con él… pero parece que eso no pasara.

Cerro sus ojos, aceptando el destino que tenía en frente, pero no sin antes pedir un último deseo.

Bloom: Por favor, sálvame…Sky.-Murmuro deseando a su amado mientras derramaba una lagrima y en eso…

 **[SCANNING CHARGE!]** \- Una rara proclamación se escucho.

Todos se detuvieron por ese ruido y se giraron a ver de dónde provenía.

Punk: Pero que…-Su frase fue cortada cuando de repente sintió ser golpeado.

¿?: ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito un sujeto que se lanzo dando una patada doble al punk. Se vio como sus pies brillaban con energía mientras golpeaba el pectoral del malvado monstruo, que causo una explosión.

Punk: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito de dolor mientras era enviado a volar hasta chocar contra un muro, donde fue sepultado en sus escombros.

Todos vieron esto con los ojos abiertos, en especial los compañeros del sujeto golpeado. No podían creer que uno de los suyos fue mandado a volar tan fácilmente de un solo golpe. Bloom abrió los ojos y miro a la persona que la salvo.

El humo se fue disipando y dejo ver que era una persona, que estaba cerca de ella, usaba una armadura muy rara que se dividía en tres colores. Tenía piernas verdes, torso amarillo con garras de tigre dobladas hacia adentro, un símbolo grande en su pecho que tenía el dibujo de un halcón, un tigre y un saltamontes, en ese orden y un casco rojo, cuya imagen en su rostro parecía un halcón volando hacia arriba, con ojos verdes.

Bloom quedo en shock al reconocerlo.

Bloom: Eres… el sujeto de mis sueños.- Murmuro en shock mientras que las Winx estaban igual que ella, pues era el mismo en los dibujos de su amiga.

Faragonda y los profesores también se sorprendieron de la aparición de este guerrero en armadura, mientras que las estudiantes, que permanecían ocultas dentro de la escuela, se sorprendieron al ver como un solo sujeto en armadura rara logro golpear y dañar fácilmente a uno de los sujetos que ni las Winx podían hacer retroceder.

Por otra parte, el sujeto en armadura se giró a Bloom y se acercó a ella. Bloom no sabía lo que iba a hacer y trato de alejarlo, pero cuando él la toco, ella se relajó. El toque que él tenía era muy cálido y familiar para ella. Uno que la hizo feliz.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto suavemente mientras le tomaba una mejilla con su mano a la hada de fuego para comprobar su estado.

Bloom: S-Si…-Respondió algo nerviosa mientras que por alguna razón, su corazón latía rápidamente.

¿?: Me alegro.- Dijo para luego cargar a Bloom en forma de princesa.- Te llevare con tus amigas para que estés a salvo mientras me encargo de esos sujetos.

El guerrero en armadura tri color camino hacia las demás Winx hasta llegar a ellas y dejar a Bloom sentada en el suelo. Ella estaba sonrojada por como la cargo y su corazón latía rápidamente, pero sobre todo, se sentía extrañamente feliz de ser cargada por él.

¿?: Cuiden de ella y manténgase a salvo.- Les dijo a las seis hadas y ellas asintieron. Por alguna razón, sentían que podían confiar plenamente en él y extrañamente…se sentían feliz de verlo.

Ogron: ¡Oye, tú!- Grito señalando al guerrero, quien se dio la vuelta para verlo.- ¿Quién diablos eres?

Shinji: Mi nombre es Hino Shinji, pero por el momento, me puedes llamar OOO.- Respondió con calma antes de ponerse en pose de batalla.- ¡Y no permitiré que sigas dañando a nadie más, y mucho menos a estas seis!- Declaro con toda la intención de proteger a las personas de estos malvados antes de recordar cómo es que termino en esta situación.

* * *

-Flash back-

Shinji: Con que…este es el reino mágico. Y esa de allá es la escuela para hadas, Alfea ¿Eh?- Dijo mientras observaba la escuela.- Hombre, ese es uno de los lugares con los que sueño últimamente.

Ankh: Mph, este lugar no tiene nada de impresionante.- Hablo con un tono aburrido mientras que Midna solo rodo los ojos. Ya no se iba a molestar con este tipo.

Midna había creado un portal para llegar rápidamente a Magix, donde los tres terminaron a un bosque a distancia de la escuela de Alfea. Este era uno de los puntos donde normalmente terminas cuando quieres ir a esta academia mediante magia.

Aunque Ankh no se mostraba ni sorprendido ni interesado, Shinji estaba viendo el lugar con suma atención a pesar de lo lejos que estaba. Imágenes le vinieron a la mente de como él iba a ese lugar sobre una motocicleta voladora o en una nave. Por alguna razón, ya sabía como era el interior.

Midna: Vamos chicos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo para comenzar a caminar y ambos mencionados la siguieron de atrás.

Midna vio como ambos pasaron la barrera sin problemas. Era obvio que Shinji pasaría al ser mitad hada, además de despertar un poco de su poder mágico. Esto le permitió pasar fácilmente.

Por otra parte, Ankh era un caso que no espero mucho. El chico a quien poseía el [Greed] obviamente no tenia magia. Sin embargo, el propio Ankh es algo así como un ser mágico, por lo que al estar poseído por él, debió permitirle pasar a pesar de no tener el control de su cuerpo o siquiera estar consciente.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la entrado, donde se podía sentir una extraña presión en el aire.

Midna: Algo está pasando…-Murmuro con la piel de gallina, pues podía sentir un poder lleno de maldad hasta que vio una enorme torre de energía surgir y ascender al cielo.- ¿¡Que es eso!?

Mientras los tres miraban, de repente se escuchó el grito de una chica. Shinji tembló momentáneamente al escucharlo y sintió como un gran impulso se apoderaba de él.

Shinji: Ankh, dame las medallas…

Ankh: Ja~, ¿para que las…?

Shinji: ¡Dámelas!- Exclamo agarrando los hombros de Ankh.- ¡Las necesito ahora!

Ankh: ¡Como el demonio lo…!

Shinji: ¡Me lo prometiste, recuerdas!- Grito interrumpiendo al chico.- ¡Me prometiste que me dejarías transformarme cuando quisiera y ahora quiero hacerlo para detener lo que sea que está pasando!

Ankh: Tú…-Gruño mientras recordaba eso.

Shinji: Si no me las quieres dar, bien, iré de todas formas. Pero recuerda, si muero, ya no me tendrás para que sea OOO.- Declaro y Ankh chasquero la lengua resignado.

Ankh: Tsk, asegúrate de no perder ninguna… o la pagaras caro.- Dijo mientras entregaba las tres medallas roja, amarilla y verde.

Shinji las tomo y Shinji se colocó el [OOO Driver] en la cintura para luego poner las tres medallas en el cinturón mientras corría. Saco el escáner y escaneo con él las medallas en el cinturón.

Shinji: ¡HENSHIN!- Grito mientras corría y era rodeado por siluetas de medallas.

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡TORA!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Las siluetas de un halcón, un tigre y un saltamontes se alinearon en frente de él antes de unirse y pegarse en el pecho de Shinji, para luego este rodearse por luces y convertirse finalmente en OOO, quien se adentro en la escuela.

Midna quería detenerlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que siempre ayudaría a alguien que estuviera necesitado, sin importar el riesgo; y eso incremento desde ese accidente.

Midna decidió seguir por detrás a su hijo mientras que Ankh hizo lo mismo. De ninguna manera permitirá que se pierda una [Core Medall].

Shinji corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba antes el pilar de energía para en eso ver como un monstruo se acercaba a una chica peli naranja, el cual parecía que la iba a devorar. Sin embargo, cuando vio a la chica, sintió una gran felicidad por alguna razón mientras que su corazón latía. Pero cuando vio que esa cosa se la quería comer, una gran furia surgió en él.

Tomo el [O-Scaner] y escaneo las medallas del cinturón.

 **[SCANNING CHARGE!]**

OOO dio una patada doble mientras viajaba en forma horizontal hacia el monstruo. Cuando llego con él, lo impacto con su Tatoba kick.

Shinji: SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Grito mientras pateaba al monstruo y mandarlo bien lejos.

Punk: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Oyo como grito de dolor mientras era enviado a volar hasta chocar contra un muro, donde fue sepultado en sus escombros.

Shinji se paró bien y respiro agitadamente tratando de recuperar el su ritmo cardiaco por la carrera que hizo. Luego de calmarse, se giró para ver a la chica y sintió una gran felicidad al verla.

Se acerco a ella y comprobó su estado. Al ver que no tenía nada, decidió dejarla con sus amigas; y cuando las vio, realmente se sentía muy feliz. Sentía que ya las conocía a todas desde antes a pesar de que era su primer encuentro. Pero ahora no era momento de quedárselas viendo, tenía que detener y vencer a esos sujetos de negro que parecían ser los causantes de esto.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Ogron: ¿Detenernos? Eso quiero verlo.- Dijo de forma desafiante.

Rubia: Si, esas niñas hadas no fueron la gran cosa, pero…- En eso se da la vuelta y ve como su compañero, quien volvió a la normalidad, seguía bajo los escombros.- Al ver como mandaste a volar a Duman de una patada, tal vez seas al menos un pequeño reto.- Dijo con una sonrisa para ver a su compañero de piel negra.- ¿Qué dices, Anagan?

Anagan: Me parece muy bien, Gantlos. Me hace falta el ejercicio por tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Y esas hadas no me sirvieron ni para el calentamiento.- Dijo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba fijando su mirada en OOO.- ¡Así que a ver lo que puedes hacer!

De repente, Anagan desapareció de la vista en una cortina de humo negra y apareció detrás de Shinji para golpearlo en la espalda. Shinji rodo por el suelo para luego levantarse con rapidez, para ver que el sujeto volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer cerca suyo.

Anagan: ¡Ja, parece que no eres la gran cosa!- Dijo mientras seguía despareciendo y apareciendo.

OOO se recompuso y de repente sus ojos brillaron en rojo, pues había activado el poder de la Taka head. Con eso, su vista se volvió más aguda y por fin pudo verlo…el movimiento de Anagan. Él sujeto no desparecía, sino que se movía tan rápido que parecía que desaparecía, sumado con el humo, uno no se daba cuenta que se había movido.

Sin embargo, ahora Shinji podía verlo. Vio como el corría y se acercaba a él o lo rodeaba. Entonces cuando volvió a hacer su truco.

Shinji: ¡Aquí estas!- Logro ver y atrapar a Anagan, quien abrió los ojos en shock.

Anagan: ¿¡Como fue que…!? ¡Ugh!- No termino su frase, por que Shinji le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Shinji siguió golpeándolo hasta darle una patada giratoria, donde activo el poder de sus piernas para maximizar el poder de la patada. Una onda de choque se creó cuando pateo a Anagan, donde este fue mandado a volar a una pared e incrustarse en ella.

Gantlos: Interesante, pensar que serias capas de no solo atrapar a Anagan, sino también de dejarlo en el suelo tras unos golpes.- Dijo con completo interés mientras creaba una bola de energía.- Veamos si puedes contra esto.

En eso le empezó a lanzar sus ataques, que eran ondas de sonido comprimidas. Shinji vio fácilmente eso y nuevamente uso el poder de sus piernas Batta para dar rápidos saltos para evadir los ataques.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás no podían creer lo que veían. Ese guerrero que apareció de repente estaba dándole pelea a esos magos cuando ninguna de las 6 hadas Enchantrix pudo si quiera hacerles daño, ni mucho menos hacerlo retroceder.

Pero la más impactada de todas era Faragonca, pues sabia lo poderosos que era esos cuatro, por lo que no podía creer que solo una persona pudiera hacerlos retroceder. ¡Era una locura!

Faragonda: ¿Q-Quien es ese sujeto?- Pregunto en voz alta en shock, sin esperar una respuesta.

¿?: Mi hijo.- Pero fue respondida por alguien y Faragonda se giró a ver quién era.- Mucho tiempo sin verla, Faragonda-san.

Faragonda: ¡Midna!- Grito al ver a su vieja estudiante, pero luego, nota como un chico rubio de más de 20 años se acerca hasta quedar cerca.- ¿Quién es…?

Midna: Luego, primero debemos ayudar a esas chicas.- Dijo viendo como las Winx aun estaban en el suelo y heridas por la batalla, mientras miraban la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.- Hay que actuar ya.

Faragonda no dijo nada y solo asintió mientras sentía que sus fuerzas comenzaban a regresar. Lo que sea que le hicieron los hechiceros, parece que su efecto ya esta pasando. Del mismo modo, los demás profesores también se fueron levantando y corrieron hacia las Winx, para llevarlas a un lugar más seguro y atender sus heridas con magia.

Bloom: Señorita Faragonda, ¿Sabe lo que está pasando?- Pregunto mientras la directora la ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? ¿Quién es esa mujer y ese hombre a su lado? Pero lo más importante…- En eso, dirigió su mirada a OOO, quien seguía esquivando los ataques.-¿Quién es él?

Faragonda: Paciencia Bloom. Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas una vez que termine esto.- Dijo mientras miraba a OOO, donde ahora sabia que es el hijo de su vieja alumna.- ¿Quién diría que ese de ahí es tu hijo, Midna?

Midna: Dímelo a mí. No sabes el shock que me llevo al verlo con eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras rezaba por la victoria de su niño.

Gantlos: ¡Quédate quieto!- Grito frustrado al ver que ninguno de sus ataques acertaba.

Puesto que Shinji usaba su casco para ver mejor los ataques y el poder de sus piernas para moverse con rapidez. Esquivar esos ataques le resultaba fácil. Más por ese sentimiento de experiencia en peleas que volvió a sentir.

OOO vio que era mejor ir a atacar, por lo que cuando vio una oportunidad, se lanzo hacia adelante con un salto.

Gantlos: ¡Te tengo!- Grito al ver que el guerrero no podría esquivar estando en el medio del aire, por lo que lanzo una gran bola de sonido comprimida para golpearlo, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.- ¿¡QUE!?

Shinji había sacado las garras Tora y concentro su poder en ellas haciéndolas brillar por el poder que se acumuló en ellas. Con eso, dio un corte que partió y destruyo el hechizo.

OOO cayo justo frente a Gantlos y rápidamente levanto su vista para comenzar a atacarlo con sus garras, mientras que el rubio gritaba por cada corte que le daba con esas garras sacando chispas de su cuerpo.

Musa: Increíble…- Susurro mientras miraba como dañaba tan fácilmente a Gantlos cuando ella ni siquiera le saco un rostro de dolor de él.

Flora: Es muy fuerte.- Susurro impresionada mientras sus amigas asentían de acuerdo.

OOO le dio un último cuchillazo y lo mando a rodar por el suelo mientras que Gantlos gemía de dolor. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tal dolor en una pelea. Shinji respiraba pesadamente mirando al rubio caído, pero en eso escucho unos leves aplausos.

Ogron: Bravo, bravo. Has logrado lo que esas hadas no pudieron, dañar a mis compañeros.- Dijo mirando fijamente al guerrero.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

Shinji: ¿Un trato?- Pregunto sin bajar la guardia.

Ogron: Si te unes a nosotros y nos ayudas a capturar a la última hada de la tierra, podrás conseguir aún más poder del que tienes. Con él, gobernaremos todos los reinos mágicos…¿Qué dices?

El silencio reino en el lugar, mucho se quedaron helados al escuchar como ese sujeto le proponía un lugar en su grupo al guerrero tricolor. Si el llegara a aceptar, sería su fin. Sin embargo, OOO no dijo nada y puso su mano cerca de su cinturón. En eso se vio como una luz se acumulo en su mano para de eso aparecer su [Medajaribur] para luego sujetarla con una mano.

Ogron: Con que esa es tu respuesta ¿eh?- Dijo mirando como el guerrero tomo una pose de batalla con su espada.- Que decepción, parece que eres solo un niño que se cree héroe.

Shinji: No soy un héroe.- Dijo con firmeza agarrando su espada sin quitarle la vista a Ogron.- Solo soy alguien que no quiere ver sufrir a los demás. Si hay alguien en problemas… ¡entonces yo estirare mi mano para ayudarlo y salvarlo!

Todos quedaron impresionados por sus palabras, más al sentir que eran sinceras. Faragonda sonrió al ver cómo es ese chico.

Faragonda: Se nota que es tu hijo, Midna. Es igual de noble que tu.- Comento a la hada que vive en Japón, quien solo sonrió avergonzada por el cumplido.

Mientras tanto, Ogron solo suspiro con decepción. Le hubiera agradado tener a alguien con tal poder para vencer a sus compañeros tan fácilmente a su lado, pero parece que es el típico chico idiota que va a ayudar a otros.

Ogron: Bueno, si las cosas van a ser así…-De repente, una espada de masa negra con grietas rojas surgió en su mano.- Peleemos a tu modo.

Shinji cargo contra Ogron y ambos empezaron un intercambio de espadazos donde bloqueaban o esquivaban. Shinji tuvo que agradecer esas clases de Kendo que había tomado, pues le resulto muy útil en este momento. Sin embargo, de nuevo surgió ese extraño impulso en él y dejo que lo guiara, demostrado aun mayor habilidad.

Las Winx miraban la pelea con asombro, pero cuando vieron pelear a OOO con una espada, un extraño sentimiento se les vino. Cuando lo miraban blandir esa espada, podían ver la silueta de los chicos detrás de él realizando los mismos movimientos. Al ver las siluetas, no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima.

Por su parte, Midna miro a las 6 chicas. Con tan solo verlas, entendió que ellas son las novias de los chicos que habían fallecido, cuyas almas ahora son parte de su hijo. Sonrió al ver que son buenas chicas y que inconscientemente reconocían a Shinji como el portador de las almas de sus amados.

Por otra parte, Ankh miro a estos magos y tuvo que admitir que era impresionante el ver a humanos con ese tipo de poder. Pueden que no estén a la par de OOO o de algunos de los [Greed] como él en sus tiempos, pero en si eran más fuertes que los humanos que conoció hace 800 años y los que hay ahora.

Shinji se mantuvo concentrado en la pelea y aprovechaba cada abertura que podía para atacar. Por su parte, Ogron tuvo que admitir que el chico es fuerte, muy fuerte. En estos momentos está peleando en serio y solo se está manteniendo parejo con el chico.

Ogron: Ya me canse.- Dijo para dar un salto para atrás, distanciándose de OOO, y cargar una gran bola de energía sobre su cabeza. Shinji vio eso y pensó esquivarlo, pero…- Te sugiero no hacer eso…a no ser que no aprecies la vida de esas personas.

Shinji: ¿Qué…?- Se giro y vio con horror a lo que se refería, pues justo detrás suyo estaban su madre, Ankh y las demás personas.

Ogron: ¿Ya lo entendiste? Si lo esquivas, puedes decirle adiós a esas personas.- Dijo para luego lanzar la gran esfera de energía.

Shinji vio como el ataque se acercaba, pero no se podía mover. Si lo hacía, entonces esas personas sufrirían…y eso es algo que no se permitiría hacer. Se puso firme y coloco la espada delante de él mientras sujetaba el mango con una mano y la parte sin filo de la espada con otra mano. Él iba a detener el ataque.

La bola de energía por fin llego con OOO, quien retrocedió levemente cuando choco con él. Enterró sus pies en el suelo para mantenerse firme y no permitirle avanzar. Sin embargo, poco a poco iba retrocediendo mientras gemía por el esfuerzo que ponía para detener ese ataque.

Bloom: No…-Susurro mientras miraba como OOO detenía el ataque con su cuerpo, pero no era la única en ese estado.

Todas las Winx estaban igual que Bloom, mirando como se usaba a sí mismo como escudo para proteger a todos de ese ataque. En ese momento, el recuerdo de los chicos vino a su mente y vieron el mismo tipo de situación que están viviendo ahora. Sintieron un fuerte dolor en pecho al recordar y ver eso, en especial porque algo en ellas les decía…que no querían ver morir a ese chico.

Trataron de levantarse y hacer algo, pero en eso vieron como una persona rubia de más de 20 años de puso delante de ellas y las paro con una mano sin voltearse.

Ankh: Déjenlo, un ataque como ese jamás será rival para el poder de OOO.- Dijo para que no intentaran nada.

Si bien Ankh no le importaba la vida de esas chicas u del resto, no quería que interfirieran e hicieran que Shinji bajara la guardia, dejando que este se lastime. No podía permitir que su herramienta fuera dañada y fuera de combate antes de que recuperara todas sus [Core Medalls] o al menos recuperar lo suficiente para volver a recuperar su cuerpo.

Las chicas querían refutar e ir a ayudar a Shinji, pero en eso vieron como luces multicolores surgió de repente. Vieron que el origen de esas luces era de OOO y no entendía que le pasaba ahora…excepto dos personas.

Faragonda: Midna, ¿Esos son…?

Midna: Si, los poderes mágicos de Shinji. Aunque aún no están completo, mi hijo al fin despertó sus poderes como hada.- Dijo viendo la espalda de su hijo.

Shinji mantuvo el ataque en margen, sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo dejaba avanzar. En eso, la imagen de una niña llorando paso en su mente y como una explosión…termino todo. Con eso, una imaginación de las personas atrás, siendo dañadas severamente por la esfera de poder se creó en su mente. Eso lo puso aún más furioso, en especial cuando la imagen de esas 6 estaban ahí.

Apretó los dientes y miro el ataque, donde sus ojos brillaron con luz mágica multicolor. Esa luz se vio reflejada en los lentes de OOO, donde esa luz mágica se expandió en algunas partes de su cuerpo como un aura que lo cubría. Shinji se puso aún más firme y…

Shinji: ¡NO DEJARE QUE LOS DAÑES~!- Grito y de repente un pulso mágico estallo en él haciendo retroceder el ataque levemente, sorprendiendo a todos. Pero la impresión fue mayor cuando el chico uso su espada y corto a la mitad la esfera de energía.

Ogron: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito en shock al ver como su hechizo fue cortado, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue ese pulso. Ese pulso era…- Ma…Magia de hadas…

Ogron fue capaz de reconocer ese poder mágico, pues se la pasaba cazando hada todo el tiempo, por lo que aprendió a diferenciar su magia con la de las demás. Pero…¿Cómo es que ese chico tenía esa magia? ¿Acaso es un hada? Si es así, ¿De dónde viene?

Shinji miro a Ogron con furia, pues se atrevió a usar a esas personas como sacrificio para golpearlo con eso. De inmediato, un extraño sentimiento vino a él…y decidió seguirlo.

OOO fue rodeado por un aura mágica mientras levantaba su espada frente a el. Tomo la parte del filo con una mano y la paso lentamente hasta la punta, donde la hoja brillo con luces multicolor. Sin embargo, los colores eran principalmente rojo, amarillo y verde.

Shinji se puso en pose para dar un corte para luego dar tres cortes en el aire. Dio un corte vertical hacia la izquierda, donde apareció una cuchilla verde que se quedo estática en el aire. Luego un corte vertical hacia la derecha, donde apareció otra cuchilla, pero esta era amarilla, y se sobre puso sobre la chuchilla verde. Y finalmente…

Shinji: ¡SEIYAAA!- Dio un corte vertical, donde apareció una cuchilla de energía roja, juntándose con las otras dos.

Cuando las tres cuchillas se unieron, estas despegaron en dirección a Ogron dejando un polvo de colores por donde pasaba. Ogron vio el ataque acercarse a él, pero no se preocupó.

Ogron: Muchas gracias chico.- Dijo poniendo una mano adelante mientras es cubierta por un aura purpura, la cual detuvo y sostuvo el ataque.- Yo puedo absorber magia de hadas, todo lo que me lances solo me hará más…¿¡QUE!?- Exclamo sorprendido al ver que el ataque no parecía debilitarse y además… no estaba absorbiendo nada de su magia.- ¿¡Como es esto posible!?

Ahora era Ogron quien estaba en el lado de quien retenía el ataque, donde uso sus dos manos para pararlo. Trato de absorber su magia para debilitarlo y hacerse más fuerte, pero no daba resultado. Sus compañeros recuperaron el conocimiento y fueron a apoyarlo, donde pusieron sus manos en los hombros de su líder y le compartieron de su poder. Esto ayudo a para el ataque y mantenerlo en su lugar, pero aún era muy fuerte y persistente. Quisieron desviarlo, pero…

 **[SCANNING CHARGE!]**

Cierto medio hada no lo permitiría.

Todos miraron como Shinji se inclinó un poco preparándose para dar un salto. Las piernas de OOO se transformaron en las piernas de un saltamontes y con eso salto. Ascendió al cielo hasta detenerse y tres círculos consecutivos, siendo el primero rojo, el segundo amarillo y el ultimo verde que se crearon entre él y los magos. Shinji empezó a caer pasando por cada cirulo para realizar por segunda vez la Tatoba Kick.

Shinji: ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Rugió mientras pasaba por los círculos y por cada uno por el que pasaba, el poder acumulado se reunía en sus piernas y se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Ogron: Oh no…-Susurro con temor al ver lo que les deparaba, lo cual sucedió.

Shinji cayo y choco contra el ataque de cuchilla que había lanzado y creo una enorme explosión, donde se escucharon los gritos de dolor de los magos. Del humo, salieron expulsados los cuatro sujetos, quienes rodaron por el suelo. Mientras que Shinji cayo y aterrizo perfectamente de pie, aunque se le oía respirara pesadamente. Eso lo agotó mucho.

Ogron se levantó de a poco su vista y vio su situación actual. Aunque el muchacho se le notaba cansado, ellos estaban peor. Además, estaban en medio de una escuela para hadas, donde todos a quienes atacaron parecían estar en mejor estado que antes. Apretó los dientes y decidió tomar el camino más inteligente.

Ogron: Hechiceros del circulo negro, nos retiramos.- Dijo mientras que sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendido, pero luego asintieron. No eran estúpidos y sabían que estaban en una mala posición.

Una especie de vórtice oscuro se creó encima de los cuatro, donde fueron absorbidos por el convirtiéndose en polvo, pero estos no se veían perturbados por eso.

Shinji: ¡ALTO!- Grito corriendo a ellos, pero era demasiado tarde. Se habían ido.- Rayos, escaparon.

Shinji se quedó viendo el lugar donde estaban antes y sintió como el cielo se despejaba dejando salir el sol. Se pregunto quienes era o si volverían.

Shinji: ¡AU!- Pero esos pensamientos pararon cuando alguien le golpeo la nuca sacándolo de su mundo. Se sobo la cabeza mientras se giraba a ver que el responsable fue…-¿Ankh?

Ankh: Esos tipos ya se fueron, por lo que deja de actuar como un idiota o una estatua y devuélveme ya las medallas.- Ordeno mientras extendía su mano y el mencionado suspiro.

Shinji coloco el [OOO Driver] en posición horizontal y su armadura se volvió gris para luego deshacerse y mostrarlo en su aspecto civil. Los espectadores, menos Midna, se sorprendieron de ver como su armadura se desvaneció.

Shinji: Ten.- Dijo entregando las tres medallas roja, amarilla y verde, y Ankh las tomo para guardarlas en el interior de su verdadero cuerpo.

El silencio reino un rato, hasta que se escucharon unos fuertes aplausos. Shinji miro de donde provenía y vio como las estudiantes le aplaudían con ánimos. En eso, Faragonda se acerco a él.

Faragonda: Hiciste un buen trabajo joven.- Felicito y Shinji se rasco la nuca con vergüenza.

Shinji: No fue nada…¿eh?- Fue en eso que se dio cuenta de algo.- Esto es raro, se supone que es la primera vez que la veo, pero siento que ya nos conocemos de antes.

Faragonda: Vaya, entonces las almas realmente han despertado.- Dijo mientras sintió como su antigua estudiante y las Winx se acercaban.

Bloom: Señorita Faragonda, ¿Nos puede por fin explicar lo que está pasando?- Pregunto mientras ella y sus amigas volvían a la normalidad. Fue en eso que Shinji las vio…y reconoció.

Shinji: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Grito asustando a todos mientras señalaba a las chicas con su dedo.- ¡U-U-Ustedes son las chicas de mis sueños!

Tecna: ¿Las chicas de tus sueños? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con algo de desconcierto, pero sentía alguna conexión con él.

Shinji: B-Bueno, hace algún tiempo tengo sueños raros y normalmente las veo a ustedes.- Explico sorprendiendo a las chicas, mientras que Faragonda sonreía.

Faragonda: En ese caso, joven Shinji. ¿Me podrías decir el nombre de estas seis?

Shinji: E-Etto…-Murmuro un poco antes de mirar a las seis chicas y…- Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna y Layla…¿Verdad?

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como las nombro perfectamente, dejándolas más confusas. En eso miraron a su directora, quien se rio un poco por esto, exigiendo respuestas. Ella se percató de esto y decidido hablar.

Faragonda: Chicas, ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije ayer que vendría una vieja estudiante mía con su hijo y un amigo de este?- Las chicas asintieron recordando el suceso de ayer…para luego abrir los ojos.- Pues aquí están.- Dijo para caminar hacia la hada pelinegra.- Ella es Midna Star, una vieja estudiante de aquí.

Midna: Mi nombre actual es Hino Midna, pero da igual. Es un gusto conocerlas niñas.- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego caminar al lado de Shinji.- Y este de aquí es mi querido hijo.

Shinji: Soy Hino Shinji, es un…¡WOU!- Grito sorprendido y perplejo. La razón…las Winx corrieron y lo abrazaron.

Las chicas recordaron como se les dijo ayer que hoy vendría la vieja estudiante de la señorita Faragonda, quien fue la que se ofreció como voluntaria para salvar el alma de sus amados. En eso, se les dijo que su hijo también vendría y él era la reencarnación de los especialistas.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por qué sentían tanta confianza en él cuando ni lo conocen, porque se sentía tan cálida y familiar su toque. Cuando miraron a los ojos de Shinji, sintieron como las almas de sus novios las llamaban, lo cual hizo que no pudieran resistir el impulso de abrazarlo. Ellas derramaron lágrimas de felicidad mientras apretaban el abrazo al sentir el contacto que tanto extrañaban.

Por otra parte, Shinji permanecería congelado en su lugar. Estaba estático y muy confundido por el abrazo, pero extrañamente, también se sentía muy familiar para él. Como si ya hubiera vivido esto otras veces.

Faragonda no pudo evitar sentir felicidad por las chicas, quienes ahora se veían completamente recuperadas de ánimo. Además, aunque realmente no conocía como era Shinji, ella podía decir que era un gran joven con solo mirarlo. Sus poderes como hada maestra le permitieron ver más allá de lo que cualquiera podría con una simple mirada. Podía decir fácilmente que el chico era un joven de muy buen corazón que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera sin pedir nada a cambio. Tiene una fuerte resolución y sentido de la justicia.

Pero sintió algo más, parecía que Shinji había pasado por algo realmente fuerte que lo impulsaba a ayudar a los demás, y pudo sentir que no era un incidente que uno quiera pasar. Sin embargo, eso no opaco su gran personalidad, donde podía decir que era el mejor partido para muchas chicas, ya que no solo tenia un buen carácter, sino también se notaba que tenía un buen físico que había sido bien entrenado y pasado por varios tipos de ambientes.

Por otra parte, Midna sonrió ampliamente al ver como su hijo era abrazado por esas 6. Aunque ya lo había notado antes, ellas son grandes chicas que muchos desearían como novias. A parte de tener una gran belleza, también tenían grandes personalidades, cada una con su propio encanto. Además, podía ver que realmente se preocuparan y cuidaran de su hijo, algo que la hizo sumamente feliz.

Midna: (Parece que si podre esperar nietos por parte de Shinji.)- Pensó con una sonrisa gatuna.

El momento que vieron era muy bonito y encantador…

Ankh: Oigan.- Pero alguien lo arruino.- Hay una razón por la que vinimos, así que terminemos de una vez para que podamos regresar.

Midna: *Suspiro pesado* Por dios, ¿Qué acaso no puedes permitir dejar este lindo momento?

Ankh: No.

Midna: No sé ni para que me moleste en preguntarte.- Dijo con cansancio, este tipo la estaba volviendo loca.

Faragonda rio un poco ante esto mientras que las chicas se separaron de Shinji con las mejillas rojas, pues se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en público y sobre todo que confundían al chico, algo que se le notaba en la cara.

Faragonda: Bueno, ese joven rubio tiene razón. Tenemos que hablar, y más al ver lo que ha pasado.- Dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.- Síganme.

Las Winx asintieron y siguieron a su profesora, mientras que Midna hizo lo mismo no sin antes hacerles una seña a Shinji y Ankh para que también vinieran. Cosa que no dudaron en hacer, aunque por diferentes razones. Shinji quería saber él porque conocía a esas chicas y quienes eran esos tipos, mientras que Ankh quería terminar rápido para volver y ver si había algún [Yummy] para recolectar más medallas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver como Faragonda junto a las Winx, Midna, Shinji y Ankh sentados en los bancos del gimnasio interno de la escuela.

Faragonda: Estamos listos, profesor Paladium. Que empiece la proyección.- Le dijo al elfo, quien estaba en una sala especial.

Paladium: El nuevo proyector Holovirtual ya está activado, directora Faragonda.- Dijo tecleando unas teclas para luego jalar una palanca.

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver lo que tenían que mostrarles, excepto Stella y Ankh. Donde una estaba algo aburrida de recibir una lección mientras que el otro no tomaba tanta importancia al asunto.

Faragonda: Bueno jovencitas… y caballeros.- Dijo mirando a Shinji y a Ankh.- Están a punto de conocer la historia de los cazadores del circulo negro.

Con eso, una pantalla flotante apareció en el medio del aire sorprendiendo a Shinji, y a Ankh levemente. Todos vieron como la pantalla mostraba un escenario de cuentos de hadas con criaturas mágicas como nomos y otros en un lago y atrás de eso se podía ver un castillo.

Faragonda: La historia comienza en el mundo humano, la tierra. En aquella época, la energía de la tierra estaba en las manos de las hadas.- Conto sorprendiendo a todos.- Y ellos distribuían esa energía a través del aire, del agua y del fuego. Pero eso acabo cuando llegaron cuatro hombres. Los magos del circulo negro.

En eso se mostró a cuatro hombres vestidos con armaduras de la era medieval, pero los reconocieron de inmediato.

Stella: ¡Son ellos!

Musa: ¡Claro que sí!

Gritaron ambas con enojo al ver que son los mismos a pesar de tener otra vestimenta.

Faragonda: Tranquilas. Debemos saber todo sobre nuestros enemigos si queremos derrotarlos.

Midna: Así es chicas, la sabiduría es un arma poderosa si la sabes usar.- Dijo de acuerdo con la directora de la escuela, quien le sonrió por la ayuda que le dio para luego continuar.

Faragonda: Su objetivo era gobernar el mundo controlando las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Crearon un hechizo que los hizo inmunes a la magia de las hadas. Así las podían capturar, robarles las alas y absorber toda la magia.- Eso ultimo dejo a las chicas con miedo y terror. Mientras que Shinji no podía creer que haya personas que le hicieran eso a otros.- Los magos comenzaron la caza de hadas. Las hadas de ahí fueron derrotadas mientras que el poder de sus alas hacía a Ogron y a sus secuaces más fuertes.

Bloom: ¡Es horrible!- Grito con las manos en la cara.

Stella: ¡No puedo seguir mirando!- Grito tapándose los ojos.

Layla: ¡Esto no pude ser!- Grito con furia al ver de lo que esos sujetos hicieron.

Todos estaban horrorizados y molestos con el circulo negro, pues lo que hicieron era imperdonable. Shinji apretó los puños al ver que su descuido dejo que sujetos así escaparan.

Faragonda: Morgana, la reina de las hadas terrestres, enfrento a Ogron, pero el la venció. Ni siquiera las hadas mayores pudieron escapar de los hechiceros del circulo negro. Ogron había ganado y la magia en la tierra desapareció. Por eso las hadas y otras creaturas mágicas quedamos como leyendas en el mundo humano.- Dijo concluyendo la historia, dejando a todos impactados y horrorizados. Excepto a uno.

Ankh: Eso explicaría él porqué los humanos ya no pueden usar la magia.- Hablo llamando la atención de todos.

Faragonda: ¿Sabías que existía magia en la tierra?

Ankh: Claro, porque sin ella, los [Greed] y [Yummys] no podrían haber sido creados.- Explico confundiendo a las Winx y a su directora.

Midna: Ahora que estas hablando de ese tema, podrías explicarles a todos de la situación en la que viven tu y mi hijo ahora.

Ankh: Lo que sea.- Dijo para terminar rápido el asunto. En eso, saca una medalla plateada.- Comencemos con esto, esto es una [Cell Medal].

Musa: Parece una simple moneda.

Shinji: A simple vista, pero es más poderosa de lo que piensas, Musa.- Dijo entrando en la explicación al saber del tema.- Esa moneda fue creada a partir del deseo humano.

-¿Deseo humano?- Dijeron todas mirando la moneda.

Ankh: Si, como el querer un novio, mucho dinero, fama, ese es el tipo de deseo del que habla.

Faragonda: ¿De verdad están hechas de eso?- Dijo acercándose a Ankh y tomar la moneda. Uso sus poderes para ver el poder de la moneda…y se sorprendió al ver que poseen un gran poder en su interior.- Por dios.

Tecna también analizo la moneda con su PDA y se quedó atónita por los analices. Esa moneda no era normal.

Shinji: Para continuar, esas monedas son capaces de crear monstruos llamados [Yummys].- Siguió explicando teniendo la atención de los presentes.- Estos monstruos atacan según sea el deseo de quienes surgieron.

Bloom: ¿De quienes surgieron?

Ankh: Si, para crear un [Yummy] se debe insertar una de estas medallas en un humano. Con eso, un [Yummy] en blanco surgirá y saldrá a cumplir el deseo de quien fue creado para crear más de las mismas medallas. Entre más genere, más fuerte se volverá siendo capas de evolucionar a una forma más poderosa.- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.- Pero la forma de trabajar de cada [Yummy] depende del [Greed] que lo creo.

Flora: ¿Qué es un [Greed]?

Shinji: E-Etto…son las cosas que crearon a los [Yummys] son los [Greed]. También son creaturas hechas de medallas y cada una de ellas tiene un conjunto de [Core Medal].- Dijo recordando la platica que tuvo ayer con Ankh.

Layla: ¿[Core Medal]? ¿Acaso es diferente a esa medalla plateada?

Ankh: Lo es niña.-Dijo mientras sacaba la [Tora Medall] y se la arrojo a Shinji, quien la atrapo y se la mostro a las chicas.- Esa… es una [Core Medall].

Las chicas y Faragonda miraron la moneda y notaron la diferencia que tenía con la celular.

Stella: Entonces, ¿los de colores son [Core Medall] y las plateadas son las [Cell Medall]?- Pregunto mientras miraba las medallas.

Shinji: Correcto. Las [Core Medall] son la fuente de poder de los [Greed]…y los míos.- Dijo recordando que sin ellas prácticamente no tiene el poder de OOO a pesar de tener ese cinturón.- Y a partir de las [Cell Medall], los [Greed] crean monstruos del deseo o codicia humana para atacar a la gente, y si tuviera que adivinar, crear y absorber más [Cell Medalls] para aumentar su propio poder.

Las chicas no sabían que decir. En la tierra había unas creaturas que creaban monstruos a partir del deseo y codicia de la gente para aumentar su propio poder y lastimar a la gente. Eso es horrible y desastroso. Pero en eso, se les vino una pregunta a la mente.

Bloom: Entonces, ¿Cuántos de estos [Greed] hay?

Ankh: Hay cinco…-Respondió atrapando la atención de todos.- Primero esta Uva, el [Greed] que usa las medallas de insecto, que son como esta de aquí.- Dijo mostrando la [Batta Medall].- Luego esta Kazari, el que usa las medallas felinas como la medalla que tiene Shinji en su mano ahora. Después están Gamel, el que usa las medallas de animales pesados. Y también esta Mezool, que usa medallas de creaturas acuáticas.

Tecna: ¿Y~?- Pregunto pues solo contó cuatro y faltaba uno.

Ankh sonrió mientras mostraba su brazo monstruoso rojo asustando a las Winx y a Faragonda.

Ankh: Lo estas mirando.- Respondió de forma divertida.

Las chicas se levantaron listas para pelear o al menos defenderse, preparándose para transformarse.

Shinji: ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!- Grito frenando a las chicas de su agresiva decisión.-Ankh no hará nada, así que no necesitan pelear.

Faragonda: Pero…¿No dijiste que crea monstruo para aumentar más su poder?- Pregunto también poniéndose en guardia y lista para atacar.

Ankh: Tch…no hagan tanto escándalo. Puede que sea un [Greed], pero también fui yo quien le dio a Shinji la capacidad para pelear.

Midna: Solo para usarlo para recolectar más medallas.- Dijo mirando con reproche al [Greed] para luego mirar a las chicas.- Tranquilas, como esta él ahora, no es ninguna amenaza.

Bloom: ¿Por qué y porque le dio poder a Shinji?- Dijo confusa por todo este asunto.

Shinji: Porque me necesita.- Dijo tomando la atención de todas.- ¿Ven ese brazo rojo de él? Esa es la única parte que puede regenerar de si mismo cuando los [Greed] fueron revividos. Ahora, más que [Cell Medalls], necesita [Core Medalls] para recuperarse y robo algunas de sus compañeros [Greed]. Tampoco puede crear [Yummys] por lo que sé, así que me necesita para sobrevivir y recolectar mas medallas. Él usa las medallas aves de color rojo.

Tecna: Así que…debido a tus necesidades y a su situación, ¿Ahora formaron un equipo?

Shinji: Si. Así que ahora debido a un incidente soy OOO. Pero no me puedo transformar sin [Core Medall] y el cinturón.- Dijo sacando el [OOO Driver] de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a las chicas.

Stella: ¿Eso usas para ponerte esa armadura? Pero si no veo ningún cinturón en él.-Dijo tomando el objeto y viendo que no tenia ninguna correa para sujetar.

Shinji: Eso es fácil. Cuando me pongo esto en la cintura, automáticamente se crea una correa que lo sujeta a mi.-Dijo poniéndose la hebilla en la cintura y de inmediato se creo la correa apareciendo el escáner en su lado derecho sorprendiendo a quienes no sabían.- ¿Ven?

Layla: Bueno, eso resuelve esa duda.- Dijo algo impactada al ver tal objeto, nunca antes había visto algo así.

Musa: Supongo que esas tres ranuras son para colocar las medallas ¿no?

Shinji: Así es, por eso mi armadura se divide en tres.- Dijo haciendo que las chicas asintieran.

Farafonda: No puedo creer que algo así haya existido en la tierra hace 800 años.-Dijo tras escuchar la explicación que dio ambos chicos, pero en eso piensa en algo.- Un momento. Dijiste que la única parte que podía regenerar Ankh de si mismo es ese brazo rojo. Así que, ¿Qué pasa con ese aspecto humano?

Ankh: Je, eso es fácil.- Dijo para de repente la mano se separara, flotando en el aire, dejando caer al detective Shingo inconsciente en el suelo.- **El solo es un barco que uso para moverme.**

Las chicas gritaron y se asustaron al ver un brazo flotante encima suyo, mientras que Faragonda miro esto con los ojos abiertos. Todas miraron a Shinji pidiendo una explicación, quien entendió la indirecta.

Shinji: Ankh actualmente esta poseyendo al mal herido Izumi Shingo, un detective que resulto herido en mi primera pelea como OOO.

Bloom: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito totalmente impactada al igual que sus amigas mientras miraba al inconsciente chico que quedo en el suelo antes de mirar a Shinji.- ¿¡Entonces por qué lo dejas poseerlo!?

Shinji: Porque desafortunadamente, tal como está ahora, si Ankh permanece mas de 10 minutos separado de él, entonces Shingo-san morirá. Porque principalmente estaba al borde de la muerte en el momento que Ankh lo poseyó.

Ankh: **Así que será mejor que recuerden eso antes de intentar atacarme…o ese chico no durara ni un día en este mundo.** \- Dijo de forma burlona y las Winx apretaron los puños al ver que una persona inocente esta siendo utilizada y no podían hacerle nada o si no ese sujeto moriría.

Faragonda: La situación es más grave de lo que imaginaba.- Dijo mientras también se sentía frustrada por el caso del joven, pero ahora…-Debemos ver el tema que esta pasando en la tierra.- Todos se giraron a ella y le prestaron atención mientras Ankh volvía a poseer a Shingo.- Ahora no solo los hechiceros del circulo negro están devuelta, sino que también están estos [Greed] han despertado y causando problemas en la tierra.

Midna: Correcto, pues esos cuatro magos buscan a la última hada de la tierra.

Shinji: Si, recuerdo eso cuando ese sujeto pelirrojo me propuso unirme a él.-Dijo recordando cuando peleo con Ogron ofreciéndole gobernar al mundo.

Faragonda: Si ellos logran capturarla y hacerse con sus alas, entonces se volverán imparables.- Dijo seriamente, aunque Ankh lo dudaba de eso.

Midna: Además, también están los [Yummys], cuyo poder no es una broma.- Dijo para crear una esfera que se agrando y mostro a un gigantesco monstruo insecto.- Esto de aquí es el [Yummy] que vi pelear con mi hijo.

Stella: ¿¡Son así de grandes y horrendos!?- Grito casi desmallándose al ver a la enorme y temible creatura. Las Winx se horrorizaron de ver como esa cosa destruyo prácticamente dos edificios.

Ankh: Pueden llegar a alcanzar ese tamaño, pero normalmente son del tamaño de una persona normal. Solo se vuelven así de grandes si han creado muchas [Cell Medall].

Shinji: Si, primero toman la forma que parece ser una momia, luego de crear como más de 100 medallas, estos evolucionan a un estado más fuerte tomando una apariencia propia. Si ellos crean una enorme cantidad de medallas, entonces crecen para lograr ese tamaño.- Termino de explicar sorprendiendo una vez más a todos.

Midna se acerco a su hijo y le toma la cabeza con una mano, con eso mostro los recuerdos que tenia sobre sus peleas contra los [Yummys], su apariencia de momia y como uno tenia la forma de una mantis humanoide.

Faragonda: Ya veo, en ese caso el poder de Believix será aun más necesario que antes.- Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos nuevamente.

Bloom: ¿ Believix? ¿Habla del nuevo estado que podemos llegar a alcanza?

Faragonda: Exacto Bloom. Con ese nuevo poder, deberían ser capaces de hacerle frente a los hechiceros del circulo negro y a estas creaturas hechas de medallas.

Ankh: Je, lo dudo.- Dijo burlonamente mirando a las hadas.- Si las seis ni pudieron hacerles un rasguño a esos cuatro cuando Shinji los venció a todos juntos, ¿Qué posibilidades crees que tendrían contra los [Yummys] y mucho menos un [Greed]?

Faragonda: Porque creo en ellas.- Dijo con firmeza.- Ellas siempre han superado todas mis expectativas y han logrado ascender más allá de lo que cualquier hada pudo hacer en el tiempo que ellas llevan. Se que lograran esto también.

Winx: Señorita Faragonda.- Dijeron sintiéndose felices de que su directora pensara así de ellas.

Ankh: Aunque pudieran lograr ser más fuertes y pelear contra esos cuatro patanes. Aun no veo como podrán pelear contra los [Yummys].

Faragonda: Es por eso que creo que el poder de Believix es necesario para enfrentarlos.- Dijo para luego comenzar a explicar.- El poder de Believix no solo da un aumento de poder, sino nuevas habilidades únicas para las hadas. Entre ellas, interferir con las emociones de las personas.

Shinji: ¿Las emociones?- Pregunto interesado en el tema.

Faragonda: Correcto, con él pueden llegar al corazón de la gente. Y por lo que me han dicho ustedes, estas creaturas están hechas de los deseos humanos, por lo que el poder de Believix debería ser capas de afectar e interferir con ellos.-Todos asintieron al comprender la lógica de eso. Si los [Yummys] son la creación del deseo humano, entonces magia que afecte a las emociones de las personas debería ser capaz de afectarles.- Con el poder de Believix y el de OOO juntos, deberían ser capaces de derrotar tanto a los hechiceros junto a los [Greeds].

Ankh: Aun si es cierto…-Fue hablando antes de mirar seriamente a Faragonda.- ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlos?

Las chicas no podían creerlo, las vidas de muchos estaban en riesgo y a este sujeto no le interesaba en lo absoluto según vieron. Ahora entienden porque los llaman [Greed], siguen sus propios deseos para satisfacerlos. Pero ellas no podían permitir eso, no podían dejar que la gente salga dañada. Por lo que una dio un paso adelante y miro al chico poseído.

Bloom: Porque si nos ayudas, nosotras te ayudaremos a recolectar más medallas.- Propuso sorprendiendo a todos mientras que Ankh se mostró interesado.

Flora: Bloom, ¿Sabes lo que estas proponiendo?

Bloom: Si, Flora. Se que no deberíamos, pero la vida en la tierra depende de nosotras ahora más que nunca. Y contra estos dos enemigos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Las Winx meditaron eso y vieron que tenia razón. No era hora de ser exigente y tenían que obtener toda la ayuda posible. Incluso si es de un monstruo.

Ankh dio un salto y se acerco al grupo de hadas.

Ankh: ¿Y como es que me ayudarían a recolectar más medallas?

Bloom: Fácil, somos un grupo bastante grande, por lo que tendrás más manos para buscar. Además, aunque Shinji sea fuerte con esa armadura, incluso el tiene sus limites. Si él sale mal herido, puede generar problemas para ti, quien no tiene poder para pelear. Además contra 4 de esos [Greed] contra él solo, dudo que pueda mantener el ritmo por sí mismo mucho tiempo.

Ankh se tomo la barbilla y medito sobre lo que le dijo. Tenia buenos puntos. Shinji, a pesar de usar el poder de OOO, aún seguía siendo un humano. Además, tiene esos raros poderes hada que parece que heredo de su madre, pero no sabe controlarlos. Si el resulta derrotado al ser atacado por 2 o más [Greed], entonces podría llegar a perder a su herramienta.

Estas chicas lo único que quieren es ayuda para derrotar a esos memos, los cuales no pudieron contra el poder de OOO. Acabar con ellos debería ser bastante fácil. Shinji no gasto ni una [Cell Medall]. Pero lo más importante, es encontrar sus [Core Medalls], las cuales se perdieron hace 800 años. El no se imagina donde pueden estar ahora y las necesita más que nunca, por lo que tener 6 manos extras que ayuden a su búsqueda seria muy beneficioso, y si en verdad el poder de ese Vilivix podría llegar a dañar a los [Greed], podría usarlas para robar más de sus [Core Medalls]

Ankh sonrió al ver muchos beneficios. Podrían llegar a ser una molestia, pero duda que sean tan molestas como lo es Shinji.

Ankh: Ok, acepto el trato.- Dijo mirando a la hada pelirroja.- Pero recuerda, su principal deber es recolectar la mayor cantidad de medallas posibles.

Bloom: Ese es el tuyo, no el nuestro. Te ayudaremos a reunirlas, pero nuestra misión primordial es proteger a la gente.

Shinji: Así es.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Además, recuerda nuestro acuerdo de dejarme transformarme cuando quiera.

Ankh solo bufo molesto y se fue a sentar. Esto saco un suspiro del chico, quien luego se volteo a la hada mayor.

Shinji: Disculpe, Faragonda-san.

Faragonda: ¿Qué pasa?

Shinji: ¿Me podrían explicar porque las conozco a todas ustedes cuando es la primera vez que nos vemos? ¿Y porque me parece que ya he estado en esta escuela antes?- Pregunto ya queriendo saber la razón.

Faragonda asintió y vio que el chico no podía esperar más. Esto tenia que ver con él y merecía todas esas respuestas, pero antes…

Faragonda: Dime algo, Shinji.- El muchacho la miro para que siguiera.- ¿Has tenido sueños raros últimamente?

Shinji: De hecho, sí.

Faragonda: Dime, ¿De que se trataban esos sueños?

Shinji: Bueno…-En eso trato de recordar lo mejor que podía.- En esos sueños, en cada uno de ellos, soy uno de seis personas diferentes viviendo su propia vida.

Faragonda: ¿Y cómo eran esas vidas?

Shinji: Bueno, en uno soy un chico castaño de cabello atado con una larga trenza. Cuando soy él, siempre me veo practicando trucos de magia o entrenando dentro de una especie de palacio. En el segundo soy un chico que usa lentes. Ahí me veo a mi mismo trabajando en todo tipo de maquinas. En el tercero soy un chico de cabello purpura. Como él me la paso entrenado en peleas o montando una motocicleta voladora de forma muy imprudente. En el cuarto, soy un chico pelinegro de cabello largo y me la paso entrenando, dibujando o estando en la naturaleza. En el quinto soy un chico castaño y me veo entrenando o ligando con algunas chicas. Y finalmente, en el ultimo soy un chico rubio algo largo, donde me la paso entrenando y mejorando mis capacidades de pelea.

Faragonda: Muy bien, ¿Y de casualidad sabes sus nombres?

Shinji: Etto~, creo que Bloom me llamaba Sky, Stella me llamaba Brandom, Flora me llama Helia, Musa me llama Riven, Tecna me llama Timmy y Laylame llama Nabu. Perdon si las use para identificarme en mis sueños, pero así recuerdo que eran y…¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto al ver las caras de las Winx, quienes tenían lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?

Faragonda: No, nada de eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Esto me ha demostrado que las almas han despertado por completo.

Shinji: ¿Almas?- Faragonda asintió a las palabras del chico para comenzar a explicar.

Faragonda: Veras, hace como un mes, las Winx derrotaron a un malvado mago llamado Valtor.

Shinji: Ese nombre me suena…y además me desagrada.- Dijo sintiéndose algo enojado tras escuchar ese nombre.

Faragonda: Es porque Valtor mato a seis chicos que se sacrificaron para sacrificar a las Winx. Y resulta que ellos son los novios de ellas.

Shinji: Oh, lamento escuchar eso y hacerles recordar algo tan fuerte.- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia a las chicas, pero ellas negaron con la cabeza. No había nada de que debiera disculparse.- Pero…¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?

Faragonda: Lo que pasa es que a pesar de morir, sus almas sobrevivieron. Por lo que decidimos reencarnarlos en un cuerpo en él pasado para que así volvieran.

Shinji: ¿Se puede hacer eso?- Faragonda asintió.- Pero si reencarnaron, ¿En quien lo…?- Fue en eso que el medio hada junto dos más dos.

Tiene raros recuerdos donde es 6 chicos, la cantidad justa que dijo a Faragonda que murieron en esa batalla. Luego conoce esta academia demasiado bien, como si ya ha estado aquí en varias ocasiones. Conoce a esas chicas a pesar de que las vio por primera vez hoy, y en sus sueños pareciera que él tiene una relación con cada una.

Shinji: N-No me digas que…-Murmuro casi atónito mientras la directora asentía junto a su madre.

Midna: Así es, Shinji. Tu eres la reencarnación de los seis especialistas que murieron hace un mes. Ella viajo al pasado donde me pidió ayuda para volverlos a la vida y me ofrecí de voluntaria para portar esas almas, donde tu te convertiste en su recipiente y así en su reencarnación.

Tras escuchar eso, Shinji se quedo de piedra, literalmente. Estaba petrificado en su lugar con la boca abierta. Midna camino y le paso la mano por delante.

Midna: Pobre, fue demasiada información para él.

Faragonda: Jajajaja, tu hijo es muy interesante.- Dijo con una sonrisa, algo que Midna no podía refutar.- Pero, ¿Cómo lo despertamos?

Ankh: Yo me encargo.- Dijo para caminar hacia Shinji, tomarlo del cuello de su ropa y…empezar a abofetearlo.- ¡Despierte!

Shinji: ¡AU! ***Bofetada***!Que…! ***Bofetada***!Estas…! ***Bofetada***!Haciendo! ***Bofetada***.

Winx: ¡PARA!-Gritaron al unisonó al ver como Ankh abofeteaba a la reencarnación de sus novios, algo que no les gusto ver.

Ankh: Oigan, al menos ya reacciono ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues disfruto hacer eso. Las chicas realmente querían golpear a este sujeto, las incitaba a hacerlo.

Shinji: Tranquilas.-Dijo mientras se frotaba la cara.- Ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que debemos hacer.

Faragonda: Muy cierto.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Por lo que sabemos, todos los ataque y sucesos importantes sucederán en la tierra. Además, que deben conseguir el poder de Believix.

Musa: ¿Y cómo lo alcanzamos?

La pregunta de Musa era muy válida. No podían conseguir un nuevo poder si no saben como alcanzarlo. Les tomaría mucho tiempo en descubrirlo por su cuenta y tiempo es lo que menos tienen. Para su fortuna, Faragonda sabia el cómo.

Faragonda: Para conseguirlo, deben restaurar la magia de las hadas, haciendo que los humanos vuelvan a creer en ellas.

Tecna: Ya veo. Además, gracias a la información que nos dio el circulo negro, sabemos que queda un hada en la tierra y que no saben quién es. Por lo que debemos encontrarla lo antes que ellos.

Shinji: Si ese es el caso, debemos ponernos a trabajar.- Dijo confirmes y las Winx asintieron. Ellas podían ver en él los espíritus de sus chicos y como estos estaban decididos a defender al mundo, algo que ellas ayudarían a hacer, pues también es su deseo.

Faragonda sonrió al ver esto. Las Winx recuperaron sus ánimos y ahora tenían al hijo de Midna a su lado, quien consiguió un gran poder que les ayudaría a superar cualquier obstáculo. Solo espera que las cosas no empeoren.

* * *

 **[Core Medalls] de OOO** **:**

 **Rojas: Taka X2**

 **Amarillas: Tora**

 **Verde: Batta – Kamakiri**

 **Gris:**

 **Azul:**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Aparte voy a informar que actualmente me encuentro fuera de mi país de vacaciones con mis padres. Por lo que me voy a demorar más en escribir y no podre contestar muchos mensajes por el asunto del Wife. Por suerte, en donde me estoy quedando tengo Wifi y tengo acceso a él. Pero solo lo usare cuando este en el lugar que me hospede, que es en la mañana o en la noche.**

 **Algunos puntos que puedo destacar en la historia es que las almas de los especialistas influyen en la conducta y forma de pelear de Shinji. Como por ejemplo que cuando ve a una de las Winx ser atacadas, lo invade una furia al ver a una de sus chicas ser lastimadas. Cuando pelea con una espada, la experiencia y entrenamientos que tuvieron ellos hace que Shinji adopte sus estilos de pelea. Shinji puede manejar de forma subconsciente la magia por sus intentos como hada y por las experiencias de Nabu como mago.**

 **El ataque de cuchilla fue logrado por la influencia del alma de Nabu, quien sabe usar magia. La razón del que Ogron no pudo absorber la magia en ella es que parte del poder de las [Core Medal] se mesclo en el ataque. Esto se logro pues las medallas reaccionaron al deseo de Shinji, pues las medallas están hechas de eso. Se logro sacar su poder de esa forma por la magia que tiene el protagonista.**

 **Eso es todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Pixies, enlace y comida

**Capítulo 4: Pixies, enlace y comida**

* * *

Las Winx estaban en uno de los terrenos exteriores de la escuela. Actualmente, se encuentras los 6 solas dado que Ankh se fue a alguna parte mientras que Faragonda estaba conversando algo con Midna y Shinji.

Bloom estaba sentada en las orillas de la fuente, Stella y Musa sentadas en una banca con Layla parada cerca de ellas y Tecna y Flora sentadas en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas a la fuente.

Musa: No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado aun tenga esta sensación en el estómago.

Stella: Tal vez sea hambre.- Sugirió al ver como su amiga se tomó el estómago.

Bloom: O temes enfrentar a los cazadores de hadas otra vez.-Dijo siendo más lógica.- Después de todo, si también buscamos a la última hada tarde o temprano los encontraremos.

Musa: Además, enfrentaremos nuevas creaturas nunca antes vista que fueron creadas hace 800 años. No se puede evitar que lleguemos a temer ante nuestra situación.- Dijo siendo sincera con lo que sentía.

Flora: No creo que debamos avergonzarnos de nuestro miedo. Enfrentar nuestros temores es lo que nos hace más valiente ¿no?

Layla: Entonces concentrémonos en nuestra meta. La tierra no es exactamente un lugar pequeño.- Todas asintieron a sus palabras.

La tierra era un planeta con varias culturas y países. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No se sabía en que parte podría estar la última hada de la tierra. Mientras pensaban, vieron a alguien acercarse a ellas.

Shinji: Hola chicas.- Saludo mientras se acercaba, lo cual hizo felices a las chicas.

Flora: Hola, Shinji. ¿Cómo estuvo la plática con la directora?

Shinji: Estuvo bien. Aun me cuesta creer que sea mitad hada y la reencarnación de 6 chicos, pero al menos su conversación me ayudo a asimilar más las cosas.- Contesto algo complicado para la risa de las chicas.

Bloom: Tranquilo, a mí también me fue difícil asimilar todo cuando descubrí mis poderes y me trajeron a Alfea, pero con el tiempo llegué a aceptarlo y acostumbrarme a ello.- Le dijo, lo cual le tranquilizo un poco.

Shinji: Gracias.- Les dijo para luego ver que parecían preocupadas.- Etto~…¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

Musa: No, nada de eso. Solo que nos preocupaba como encontrar a la última hada de la tierra.

Shinji: Oh, entiendo.-Dijo asintiendo, no iba a ser tarea fácil buscar a una sola persona entre 7 billones.

Mientras todos pensaban, la hada de solaris vio a su amiga tecnológica, quien estaba operando su PDA.

Stella: Tecna, ¿No tienes un buscador de hadas de bolsillo o algo parecido?

Tecna: No exactamente, pero creo saber como encontrar a nuestra hadita.-Contesto y todas se acercaron al igual que el chico para mirar el aparato que operaba la chica.

Tecna hizo unos cuantos comandos y apareció un holograma desde la pantalla mostrando un lugar recién conocido para las chicas.

Musa: ¿No son esos los libros de la biblioteca de la sala de los hechizos?- Comento y vio como en el holograma, Tecna escogía un libro y este se abría mostrando lo que contenía.

Shinji: Vaya, que increíble.- Comento tras lo que miraba.

Flora: Pero, ¿Cómo puedes tenerlos a todos en eso? No puedes copiar un texto mágico sin permiso y menos toda una biblioteca.

Tecna: Pensé que eso nos daría un acceso más rápido a la información.- Respondió para luego dar una sonrisa juguetona.- Además, Faragonda me dio un permiso especial.

Bloom: Oh, la preferida de la maestra.- Tras decir eso, todos comenzaron a reír.

Tras acabar de reír, Tecna reviso los libros referentes a los hechiceros del circulo negro y cualquier cosa que le fuera útil para buscar a la última hada de la tierra. Entre las imágenes, Bloom se fijó en una en específico.

Bloom: Oigan, ¿Ese no era el árbol de la vida?- Pregunto al momento que vio la imagen de un gran árbol.

Shinji/Stella: ¿El árbol de que?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse.

Bloom: El árbol de la vida. Entiendo que Shinji no sepa de esto, ¿Pero tu Stella? Eso lo estudiamos en la clase del profesor Wizgiz ¿Recuerdas?- Pregunto y en eso la mente de Stella divago en sus días de clase, pero en esos recuerdos se vio a ella más que nada hablando con sus amigas o mirándose en el espejo.

Stella: No realmente, pero apuesto a que Flora tomó apuntes.- Dijo sacando una pequeña risa del grupo.

Shinji: Entonces, ¿Qué es el árbol de la vida?

Flora: El árbol de la vida es la representación de toda la magia de las hadas en todo el universo, Shinji. Sus raíces, ramas, hojas y retoños simbolizan la existencia de la magia en todos los mundos.- Le respondió y el chico asintió al comprenderlo.

Musa: Así que cada una de nosotras tenemos un lugar en ese árbol.

Shinji: Pero si cada hada tiene un lugar en ese árbol, entonces…

Tecna: Entonces la última hada de la tierra también debe tener un lugar en él.- Termino la frase del chico con una sonrisa.

Stella: Y tu aparatito nos dice donde esta ese árbol.

Flora: No es necesario, yo sé dónde esta. Esta en el bosque oscuro y esta custodiada por unas amiguitas nuestras.

Stella: Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a conversar con nuestro árbol.

Con eso, Shinji fue y ayudo a Tecna y Flora a pararse, lo cual ambas agradecieron.

Flora: Entonces, ¿Nos acompañaras?- Le pregunto al poseedor del poder de OOO.

Shinji: Claro que sí. Si la tierra está en problemas y alguien inocente saldrá herido, entonces no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.- Respondió con seguridad.

Layla: Pero, ¿Cómo nos seguirás? Nosotras iremos volando y según entiendo…tu armadura no tiene esa capacidad.- Ante el comentario, el chico asintió algo triste.

Shinji no tenía la capacidad de volar ni nada. Tal vez haya despertado algo del poder mágico que heredó de su madre, pero aún no sabe cómo usarlo y tampoco sabe sacar alas como las chicas.

Tecna: Yo tengo una idea.- Dijo sonriendo para luego hacerles un gesto a todos para que la siguieran.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En el cielo, se podían ver 7 figuras volando. Seis de ellas pertenecían a las Winx, quienes estaban en su forma Enchantrix volando por el cielo usando sus alas y la última figura pertenecía a una motocicleta voladora.

Quien iba en la motocicleta era Shinji, quien sabia conducirla gracias a la memoria muscular que le daba las almas de los especialistas. Tecna tenía una de las motos que le pertenecía a los chicos y la había reparado. Se la entrego a Shinji para que las pudiera alcanzar, pero…

¿?: ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar viajando?- Había alguien montando la motocicleta en la espalda del medio hada.

Layla: Si te vas a quejar a cada rato, ¿Para qué nos acompañas, Ankh?

Ankh: Eso no te interesa.-Contesto sacándole un gruñido a la chica.

Como se escuchó, la persona que iba con Shinji es Ankh. Cuando supo que los 7 iban a salir, este se unió de inmediato. Él ya estaba aburrido de caminar por la escuela y decidido acompañarlos para pasar el rato.

Si tenía que esperar a que ellas terminaran sus asuntos para volver a la tierra, entonces prefería ir a cualquier parte que tuviera acción, pero le aburria tener que esperar tanto en el vuelo.

Shinji se disculpó por la actitud de Ankh y todos siguieron volando con las Winx liderando el camino mientras que el joven las seguía de cerca. Él se sentía extraño al sentirse tan familiar por montar una motocicleta voladora que usa por primera vez, aunque el hecho de saber que es por la influencia de las almas que tiene lo ayuda un poco.

El vuelo tomo un tiempo hasta que las chicas le hicieron el gesto de que aterrizaran. Todos fueron bajando hasta tocar suelo, donde Shinji y Ankh bajaron y comenzaron a seguir a las Winx. Layla estaba al frente y fue la primera en llegar.

Layla: Hola, pequeñas Pixies.- Saludo, pero se sorprendió al ver la aldea de estas creaturas…vacía.

Los 8 comenzaron a caminar mirando los alrededores y Shinji se sorprendió al ver casas tan pequeñas, mientras que las chicas se estaban preocupando.

Stella: No vengan todas a la vez, por favor es demasiado. De a una.- Dijo pensando que las Pixies querían sorprenderlas a todas saliendo de sus escondite, pero nada paso.

Flora: La aldea esta desierta, esto es extraño.

Layla: Muy extraño.- Dijo de acuerdo a su amiga de la naturaleza.

Tecna: Un análisis infrarrojo nos dirá si estamos solas o si nuestras Pixies están escondidas.- Dijo para operar su PDA y que aparezca un mapa holográfico del pueblo, donde fue señalada una casa en la zona.- Si, definitivamente hay alguien aquí.

Bloom: Quizás debamos ver más de cerca.

Shinji: ¿Más de cerca?- Pregunto sin entender mientras que las chicas asintieron entre sí.

Bloom: **{¡Polvo de hadas! ¡Mini Winx!}** \- Exclamo mientras todas se echaron un polvo brillante encima de ellas y se fueron encogiendo hasta quedar del tamaño adecuado para entrar en las casas.

Bloom se sorprendió al ver todo el paisaje…tan cambiado. Es la primera vez que ella es capaz de usar este poder para encogerse.

Flora: Descuida, para mí también se siente raro.- Le dijo tomando de la mano a su amiga para calmarla.

Bloom: Es como si todo alrededor fuera más grande.- Dijo sonriendo mirando a su alrededor.

Shinji: Wow.- Murmuro mientras se agachaba y miraba a las chicas en miniatura.- Eso es increíble.

Musa: Gracias, es un truco útil para cuando debemos ir a lugares muy estrechos.- Dijo sonriéndole al chico.

Ankh: Ja, por fin toman el tamaño que les corresponde.- Dijo de manera burlona, una que no le agrado a las chicas. Layla se aburrió de él y lanzo una esfera rosada a los pies del chico poseído, lo cual hizo que se resbalara y callera al suelo.- ¡AU!

Stella: ¡Jajajajaja, te lo tenías merecido!- Se rio del dolor de Ankh, mientras esta se levantaba enojado. Sin embargo, Shinji lo retuvo para luego mirar a las mini Winx.

Shinji: Ustedes vayan a ver si hay alguien, yo me quedo aquí con Ankh a ver si alguien regresa. Por cualquier cosa, solo llámenme.- Las chicas asintieron y caminaron a la dirección a la casa que había sido señalada antes.

Las chicas se fueron acercando cada vez más a la casa hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella, donde fue que escucharon un fuerte ruido de su interior. Bloom se asustó y salto a los brazos de Tecna, quien la tomo en brazos. Las demás se ocultaron en los arbustos.

Shinji: ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto mientas se agachaba un poco.

Bloom: Escuche un fuerte ruido dentro de la casa.- Dijo para luego mirar a las demás.- Ustedes también lo oyeron ¿Verdad?

Musa: Como no oírlo.- Respondió sacando su cabeza de los arbustos.

Tecna: Tengo que analizar ese sonido y verificar quien pudo haberlo producido…

Stella: Bah…No hagas un alboroto como si esto fuera lo más peligroso que hemos hecho.- Dijo de forma despreocupada. Después de haber peleado con varáis creaturas horrendas, ese ruido era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Stella camino y abrió las puertas de la casa e ingreso en su interior.

Stella: Toc, toc. Hola, soy Stella. ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto mientras miraba el interior y el ruido se volvió a escuchar, lo cual la estremeció.- Chicas…¿Qué hago ahora?

Bloom/Flora/Musa/Tecna/Layla: Continua.- le respondieron en perfecta armonía mirando desde la puerta.

Stella se fue acercando mirando con cuidado y Bloom, Tecna y Layla se le unieron entrando en la casa. Fue en eso que la hada de la luz noto algo.

Stella: Viene de ahí.- Dijo apuntando a una cacerola.

Bloom tomo una cuchara, que para su tamaño era como un gran tuvo para usarlo como arma. Se acerco y abrió la cacerola para apuntar a lo que hubiera dentro con la cuchara esperando a que algo saliera. Cuando noto que nada pasaba, se acerco para mirar en su interior y luego…reír.

Las chicas se extrañaron por su reacción y se asomaron para ver lo que había dentro. Al hacerlo, vieron a una pixie de piel bronceada, ropa y gorro de bebe rosada mientras dormía en el interior de la cacerola.

Layla sonrio al verla, pues ella era su Pixie con quien tenía una conexión. Piff.

Layla: Hola mi pequeña dormilona. ¿Eres tu quien hace todos esos ruidos?- Dijo tomando a la pequeña que dormía sacándola un poco del lugar donde estaba.

Musa: El interior de la cacerola debió amplificar el ruido de sus ronquidos. Habría jurado que mi equipo de sonido estaba a todo volumen.- Tras decir eso, todas comenzaron a reir.

Sin embargo, Piff se estaba retorciendo mientras estaba dentro de su saco de dormir sin despertarse.

Layla: La pobrecita tiene una pesadilla.- Dijo con preocupación y en eso…

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡TORA!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Se escucho una canción conocida.

Las chicas reconocieron que ese sonido significaba que Shinji se había transformado en OOO. Se pudo sentir un temblor y rápidamente salieron, al hacerlo vieron a OOO peleando contra una extraña creatura con manto purpura azulada oscura y tentáculos como brazos.

Lo que había pasado hace poco es que Shinji y Ankh estaban esperando a las chicas, cuando de repente apareció esa extraña creatura y fue a atacarlos. Ankh le arrojo las medallas a Shinji para que se transforme y se encargue de esa cosa, pero justo después de arrojar las medallas, la creatura lo golpeo lanzándolo a unos arbustos. En cierta forma, el universo le dio lo que se merecía.

Shinji no pensó dos veces para transformarse y pelear con la creatura convocando se [MedallCalibur].

OOO trataba de cortarlo con su espada, pero la creatura los esquivaba con facilidad. Shinji se sorprendió al ver que en su rostro mostraban imágenes como en una película, mostrando a las chicas. Eso lo distrajo y el monstruo lo golpeo haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol.

Winx: ¡Shinji!- Gritaron con preocupación.

Las Winx rápidamente volvieron a su tamaño original y miraron a la creatura.

Flora: ¡Atrás! **{¡Hiedra verde atrapadora!}** \- Exclamo lanzando unos polvos y unas raíces aparecieron debajo del monstruo amarrándolo y conteniéndolo. Pero luego, todas se sorprendieron al ver como su rostro comenzó a mostrar imágenes en movimiento.

Stella: ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunto bastante asustada y disgustada por el monstruo.

Flora: Mira debajo de la capucha, se ve como nosotras.

Musa: ¿Como es posible eso?- Cuestiono sin creer lo que miraba.

El monstruo empezó a forcejear hasta romper y liberarse de las raíces. Stella actuó rápido y se elevó en el cielo.

Stella: **{¡Oceano de luz!}** -Exclamo cubriendo el lugar con una poderosa luz que sego a la creatura obligándola a cubrirse y darles la espalda.

Stella se giro a Bloom y Musa para asentirles con la cabeza. Ambas entendieron la indirecta y se alejaron un poco. El monstruo por fin recupero algo de su vista y se giro al hada que le hizo eso.

Stella: ¡Oye feo!-Grito llamando la atención de la criatura.- ¡Estoy aquí, ven a buscarme!

El monstruo floto y se fue dirigiendo a Stella, donde la criatura fue dando unos rugidos mientras se acercaba.

Stella: ¡En vez de gritar y chillar todo el día, por que no haces algo por tu figura!-Le grito mientras que por un momento, la criatura, pareció haber sido afectado por sus palabras.- ¡Mírate, te has descuidado por completo! ¿¡Acaso no tienes espejo en tu casa!?

Mientras la criatura se acercaba, Bloom y Musa vieron su oportunidad y lanzaron un hechizo simultáneamente.

Bloom/Musa: **{¡Llamas de sonido!}** -Lanzaron un ataque combinado en forma de esfera que impacto y desintegro al monstruo. Ambas chicas sonrieron por su trabajo bien hecho.

Stella: ¡Oye tú, aun no te vayas! ¡Aun no he terminado contigo!-Pero la hada de la luz aun quería golpear un poco al monstruo, sacándole una risa a sus amigas.

Musa: Hablas demasiado Stella.-Comento con una sonrisa. Su amiga a veces podía irse a los extremos con sus discursos.

Flora: Shinji, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada mientras ayudaba a parar al rider, quien deshizo su transformación.

Shinji: Si…pero esa cosa golpea duro…-Murmuro acariciando su cabeza…pues vaya que si sabe golpear esa cosa.

En eso, todos escucharon unos arbustos crujir y se pusieron atentos, pensando que otro monstruo aparecería y vendría atacar. Las chicas prepararon sus ataques y lo que salió fue…Ankh.

El humano poseído estaba cubiertos por hojas y algunas ramas en su cabello. Su mirada decía a gritos que no estaba contento, pero era difícil saberlo pues siempre tiene esa mirada.

Al ver esto, las Winx junto al chico no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante la desgracia de Ankh, quien no se lo tomo bien y solo les grito.

* * *

-En la tierra-

Dentro de un restaurante, se podía ver a un chico de más de 20 años. Este tiene sobre peso y es muy obeso. Todos los del restaurante se le quedaron viendo como comía un plato tras otro y como estos se acumulaban haciendo varias columnas.

-¡Mmm! ¡Delicioso!- Dijo con felicidad mientras seguía comiendo y una camarera le trajo otro plato que el hombre había pedido, cosa que la dejo sorprendida por todo lo que lleva.- ¡Muy delicioso!

* * *

-Momentos después, Aldea Pixie-

Ya de noche, las Winx junto a Shinji y Ankh estaban en el bosque al lado de la aldea pixie con tiendas de acampar puestas y listas. Las chicas se des transformaron y se pusieron ropa para acampar. Shinji estaba prendiendo la fogata y Ankh se fue a acostar en la cima de un árbol para estar tranquilo.

Stella: Estas tiendas son bastante cómodas, pero hubiera preferido quedarme pequeña para quedarme a dormir en una de las camitas de las pixies.-Comento saliendo de su tienda.

Musa: Pero tendríamos que habernos separado y con ese monstruo cerca es mejor permanecer juntas.-Dijo lógicamente mientras Flora, que estaba a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.

Stella: Si ese feo encapuchado quiere atacar de nuevo, que lo intente. No nos costo mucho espantarlo la primera vez.

Flora: Espero que las pixies estén sanas y salvas.-Dijo preocupada mientras imaginaba a su compañera pixie.- Si ese monstruo las lastima…

Layla: Descuida, de seguro que están bien. Esas pequeñitas son muy fuertes.-Dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga estando al lado de Bloom, pero ella estaba muy preocupada por las pixies.

Shinji: Y~…listo.-Dijo contento cuando logro prender la fogata.

Bloom: Vaya, eres bueno en esto.-Dijo con una sonrisa, pues el chico fue el que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo en buscar leña, poner las tiendas y ahora prender la fogata. Bloom pudo haberla prendida fácilmente con magia, pero Shinji insistió en hacerlo por su cuenta.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?

Shinji: Con mi abuelo y experiencia propia.-Contesto sinceramente mientras revisaba las llamas y se aseguraba de que las rocas alrededor de la fogata estuvieran bien puestas.- Desde pequeño, mi abuelo me a sacado a viajar por todo tipos de lugares en todo el mundo.

Layla: ¿En todo el mundo?-Pregunto sorprendida mientras que Shinji asentía.

Shinji: Él siempre dijo que el mundo era un lugar muy grande, y como parte de él, debíamos conocerlo. Fue por el que decidí viajar y explorar el mundo para ver lo que había. Sentía que era mejor qué quedarme en un solo sitio.

Layla: O sea que eres un aventurero.-Comento sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

Flora: Eso es increíble y maravilloso, poder ir a tantos lugares a explorar.-Dijo emocionada por la vida que tuvo Shinji, pues el hecho de ver diferentes lugares y culturas debía ser maravilloso.

Bloom: Pero, ¿Ir a varias partes del mundo? ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?-Viajar por el mundo no era exactamente barato, ella lo sabe al criarse en la tierra.

Shinji: Mi abuelo y padres ganan bastante, lo suficiente como para comprar los boletos de avión. El abuelo en especial le gustaba viajar y yo lo acompañaba en cada viaje.-Contesto mientras hacia memoria…hasta que escucho unos gemidos.

Todos fijaron su mirada en la pequeña pixie de los sueños, Piff, estaba moviéndose mientras duerme de una manera brusca. Luego…se volvió a un más ruidosa.

Layla: ¡Cálmate, Piff! ¡Cálmate! Estoy aquí, tranquila.-Casi grito en pánico mientras tomaba a la Pixie y la acariciaba gentilmente, pero algo rápido.

Shinji: ¿Qué le pasa?

Layla: La pobre tiene una pesadilla muy fuerte.-Contesto mientras seguía acariciando a su pixie.-

Ankh: Oigan.-Hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre un árbol llamando la atención de todos.- Esa cosa regreso.

Shinji y las Winx: ¿Eh?- Se giraron y en realidad vieron a la misma criatura encapuchada que los ataco antes acercándose a ellos.

La criatura golpeo y mando a volar sus tiendas de dormir mientras todos los presentes, menos Ankh, se sorprendieron de verlo.

Bloom: ¡Layla, lleva a Piff a un lugar seguro!- La mencionada solo asintió y se fue con el Pixie en sus manos. Luego de eso, ella junto al resto se pusieron al frente de su camino.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- La criatura no hizo caso y solo siguió acercándose.- ¡Winx Enchantrix!

En eso, las 5 hadas se empezaron a transformar y rápidamente entraron en su forma enchantrix. Al terminar su transformación, las hadas volaron y se pusieron en frente del monstruo.

Shinji: ¡Ankh, las medallas!-Le grito, pero este solo se quedo mirando sin hacer nada más.- ¿Qué pasa? Necesito transformarme también.

Ankh: Aun no.-Dijo mientras miraba a las hadas volar alrededor de la criatura.- Primero quiero ver de lo que son capaces estas chicas.

Shinji: ¿¡Como puedes decir algo así en un momento como este!?-Le exigió, pero el [Greeed] no hizo caso y solo se quedó mirando.

Stella: **{Arcoíris mágico!}** \- Lanzo una esfera de luz que golpeo a la criatura, pero esta rápidamente se levantó.

Bloom: **{Energía del dragón!}**

Tecna: **{Tormenta eléctrica!}**

Un dragón de fuego rodeado con electricidad apareció y ataco al monstruo, quien fue arrojado bastante lejos.

Layla se puso detrás de un árbol y creo una esfera de energía alrededor de ella, encerrándola dentro de ella junto a Piff.

Layla: Aquí estarás segura. Dulce sueños Piff.-Le dijo con ternura, pero la Pixie solo se estremecía de un lugar a otro.

El monstruo se levantó y estaba listo para volver a pelear.

Tecna: Es idea mia o nuestro amiguito quiere sufrir.-Comento al ver la persistencia de la criatura a pesar de no ser tan fuerte y recibir tantos daños.

Flora: No, tienes razón.-Dijo de acuerdo antes de extender su mano.- **{Hiedra verde atrapadora!}**

Unas lianas aparecieron debajo del monstruo y lo atraparon. Algunas enredaderas subieron y abrieron la capucha en la parte de la cabeza de la criatura, para mostrar que no tenia cabeza y solo se veía un fondo oscuro dentro de él.

Bloom: Esta cosa esta vacia.-Dijo sorprendida mientras las demás también se acercaban.

Tecna: ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?-Murmuro viendo esto sin entender, no tenia lógica.

Por otra parte, Layla seguía tratando de calmar a Piff, pero tras ver que tiene una pesadilla muy fuerte, trato de despertarla. Sin embargo, no ha podido despertarla.

Layla: Despierta pequeña.-Le hablo, pero la Pixie solo se sacudía sin mostrar signos de despertar.

De regreso en la pelea, la criatura trataba de liberarse, pero Flora hizo las enredaderas muy fuertes. Sin embargo, de repente, la musculatura del monstruo creció y se libero. En eso, la criatura extendió sus brazos hacia la rubia.

Shinji: ¡Cuidado!- Grito mientras saltaba y empujaba a Stella, haciendo que el fuera el atrapado antes de que la criatura…se lo comiera.

Bloom: ¡NOOOOOO!-Grito agarrando las piernas de Shinji para evitar que se lo comiera, pero la criatura lo aparto de él permitiendo que se tragara al chico.

Ankh: ¡Maldición!-Gruño mientras corría y pateaba al monstruo.-¡Escúpelo, que aún lo necesito!- En eso el monstruo lo agarro y se lo come.

Musa: Vaya, no pensé que verlo ser comido fuera tan…gratificante.-Comento al ver que Ankh fue comido, pues aunque una parte de ella estaba conmocionada…otra parte de ella se sentía feliz.

Flora: Oh no…Shinji…-Susurro con dolor al ver a la reencarnación de su ser amado comido, sintiendo el mismo dolor que cuando perdieron a los especialistas en su última gran batalla.

Bloom: ¡Flora, cuidado!-Grito mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego al monstruo y lo tiro al suelo.

En eso, la hada de fuego fue con su amiga a tranquilizarla, pero no podía evitar sentirse igual que ella. Miro a la criatura con rabia antes de que…

Shinji: {¡Oigan!}- Se escuchará la voz del chico dentro del estómago del monstruo.

Stella: Shinji…¿aun estas vivo?-Pregunto mientras a las hadas se les formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shinji: {¡Si, solo que estoy atrapado aquí! ¡Y Ankh y yo no somos los únicos aquí dentro!}

¿?: {¿Quiénes son ustedes 2?}-Pregunto la voz de una chica ahí dentro y Flora agrando los ojos.

Flora: ¿¡Chatta, estas ahí dentro!?

Chatta: {Esa voz…¡Flora!}-Grito y la hada de la naturaleza sonrio.-{Me alegra saber que estas aquí.}

Ankh: {¡Dejen los sentimentalismos a un lado y encuentren una manera de salir de esta cosa!}-Les grito mientras se podía ver como algo salía del estómago del monstruo, siendo Ankh pateando y golpeando al monstruo desde el interior.

Las Winx solo asintieron y procedieron a atacar para liberar a los chicos y a las Pixies dentro del monstruo. Fueron atacando, pero inconscientemente se contuvieron para no dañar mucho a los que están atrapados.

Tecna: Diablos, ¿Cómo podremos…?-Se detuvo cuando el monstruo empezó a tomarse el estómago y parecer que le dolía.

Stella: ¿Qué esta…?- Se callo cuando vio que unas garras salieron del estómago de la criatura sorprendiéndolas.

En eso, se vio como las garras se iban separando y abriendo al monstruo desde dentro. En eso, escucharon un rugido y vieron a OOO, quien era el que hizo eso. Luego, las Pixies junto a Ankh salieron desde el oyó que mantenía el guerrero.

Ankh: ¡Agh! que desagradable fue eso.-Gruño mientras se tronaba algunas partes del cuerpo.

Shinji: En todo caso, ya somos libres.-Comento mientras miraba como las pixies celebraban con alegría. Pero en unos momentos, alguien le pateo el trasero.- ¡Itai!

Ankh: ¡Deja de mirar y erradica a esa cosa de una vez!- Le ordeno mientras señalaba al monstruo. No iba a perdonar a esa criatura por meterlo dentro de su estómago.

Shinji: Cielos, que gruñón…-Murmuro antes de sacar el [MedallCalibur] y correr al ataque.

Las Winx junto a OOO comenzaron a atacar, donde las hadas lanzaban ataques de largo alcance y darle cobertura al guerrero para que este pudiera atacar. Extrañamente, el grupo estaba muy bien coordinado. Esto se debía a que las almas de los especialistas permitían a Shinji sincronizarse con el patrón de ataques de las chicas mientras que ellas atacaban como de costumbre, sintiendo saber cuál era el próximo movimiento del chico.

Por otra parte, Layla seguía tratando de despertar a Piff…hasta que noto lo que le pasaba.

Layla: ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-Se reprimió mientras buscaba algo hasta que…-Aja, te tengo.

En eso, Shinji se lanzo con un salto para cortar al monstruo con su espada. Pero antes de golpearlo… este desapareció.

Shinji: ¿Eh…?-Siguió el vuelo hasta que choco fuertemente contra un árbol estampándose ahí.- Au…

Ankh: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Pregunto ante la repentina desaparición de la criatura.

Layla: Solo deshaciéndome de lo que lo creo.-Contesto la chica mientras todos la veían y como tenia en una de sus manos una especie de mariposa encerrada ahí.

* * *

-En la tierra-

Ya de noche, en una mini tienda de supermercado, se encontraba el mismo hombre goloso que había estado comiendo en el restaurante. Este estaba llenando dos canastas de compras con almuerzos y otros alimentos ya hechos antes de ir a la caja registradora.

-Bienvenido.-Dijo el cajero mientras recibía las canastas.- ¿Eso es todo?

-Si.-Asintió para que el cajero comenzara a registrar cada producto.

-Es un almuerzo de hamburguesas…y una porción extra grande de yakisoba…-Fue enumerando y en eso el hombre goloso miro algunos alimentos que estaban en una vitrina al lado de la misma caja registradora.

-Me voy a llevar dos de esos también.-Dijo señalando las alitas de pollo y similares.

* * *

-Momentos después-

-Mmm, ¡Esta delicioso!-Exclamo el hombre obeso mientras comía en un parque los almuerzos que acababa de comprar.

El hombre ya se había comido casi todo y solo le faltaba una caja de comida. Siguio comiendo felizmente…hasta que escucho el sonido de unas monedas.

Levanto la vista y vio a un monstruo que parecía una especie de león o tigre negro algo de amarillo acercándose a él. La criatura lo miro divertido mientras el sujeto obeso se asustaba de verlo.

Kazari: **Es hora de dar rienda suelta a tu deseo.** -Dijo acercándose al hombre con una [Cell Medall] en la mano.

En la frente del hombre apareció una ranura plateada, en la cual Kazari introdujo la moneda. El hombre se paro mientras gritaba al sentirse extraño. Unas vendas fueron rodeándolo hasta que lo mostraron con un par de parches o vendas grises en el cuerpo.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de color amarillo mientras se lamia los labios.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Tecna: ¿Todo esto fue por la mariposa come sueños?- Pregunto a Layla mientras ellas y sus amigas volaban y miraba como la hada de Andros sujetaba una esfera de energía que contenía una mariposa.- Nunca había visto una de cerca.

Layla: Solo la conozco por la clase de animales mágicos del profesor Paladium.

Shinji: ¿Y qué hace exactamente esa mariposa?-Pregunto mientras volaba en su motocicleta con Ankh sentado detrás de él de espaldas.

Layla: Se alimenta de las pesadillas de la gente creando un monstruo.

Stella: Que locura.-Dijo mientras miraba la mariposa.- ¿Así que eso fue lo que creo al monstruo?

Bloom: No Stella. Ese monstruo nacido de las pesadillas de Piff. La mariposa solo lo volvió rael, capturando a sus amigas.

Shinji: Oh, vaya.-Murmuro sorprendido porque algo así exista mientras que Stella voló y se acerco al Pixie de los sueños.

Stella: Oye, pequeñita. ¿Por qué tienes sueños tan horribles? No comas tanto de noche.- Le dijo a Piff y esta comenzó a hacer ruidos con la boca, donde Chatta, la pixie de Flora, escucho todo.

Chatta: Piff dice que sus galletitas no son pesadas.

Ankh: Lo dice la que soñó con esa cosa.-Murmuro mientras recordaba de mala gana como fue tragado por ese monstruo. Jura que la próxima vez que esa pixie tenga una pesadilla de ese tipo, la tirara por el rio.

Luego de un rato de ir viajando, las Pixies se adelantaron y despejaron unas ramas. En eso Ninfea, quien es la guardiana y protectora de la aldea Pixie que tiene un vestido dorado y cabello verde, se adelanto y miro al grupo.

Ninfea: Vengan conmigo chicas…y caballeros.-Dijo mirando al los dos chicos en la motocicleta.- El árbol responderá a todas sus preguntas.

En eso todos ven un gigantesco árbol lleno de hojas y que se notaba que era muy antiguo.

Bloom: Este es, el árbol de la vida.

Shinji: Wow…-Susurro al ver el tamaño del árbol. Era impresionante.

Flora: Es tan hermoso.- Hablo mientras se acercaba y tocaba al árbol.- Adentro se oye el poder de la dimensión mágica. La luz y la oscuridad en perfecta armonía.

En eso, Ninfea se acerco y le señalo a Flora que subiera. Ambas subieron hasta llegar con una pequeña rama.

Ninfea: Para cada mundo, hay una rama diferente. Y cada hoja representa un hada en especifico.- Dijo para señalar una rama que tenía un brote.- Esa pequeña y frágil rama es la rama de la tierra. Nos dice que hay una gema a punto de florecer después de muchos años.

Bloom: Pero, ¿Dónde esta en este momento, Ninfea? ¿El árbol sabe donde esta?

Ella no respondió y solo toma la mano de Flora, para ponerla sobre el brote y que la tocara con cuidado. La hada de la naturaleza cerro los ojos y pudo ver algo.

Flora: Ella esta… en un lugar llamado Yumemi.

Shinji: ¿Yumemi?-Repitió sorprendido.- ¿La hada de la tierra está en Yumemi?

Tecna: ¿Conoces ese lugar, Shinji?

Shinji: Si, pues es la ciudad en la que me estoy quedando actualmente.

Ankh: Y también es donde están los demás [Greeed].-Informo sorprendiendo a todas.

Musa: ¿O sea que toda la gran acción con los magos del circulo negro y el ataque de estos monstruos de codicia sucederán en el mismo lugar?-Murmuro sorprendida.- Soy yo, o esta es demasiada coincidencia.

Layla: Tal vez sea el destino lo que nos llama.

Tecna: O una coincidencia.

Bloom: Sea como sea, sabemos a donde ir y con la nueva ayuda que tenemos, estaremos listas para todo.-Dijo mientras todas sus amigas asentían y el chico también lo hacía.

¿?: Vamos con ustedes.- Dijo una pixie que viste un vestido de encaje rosa con un ojo de cerradura y encaje verde hasta las botas. Sus alas son de color azul claro en un patrón espiral y tiene una clavija de flor de color verde en el pelo, que es corto de color rosa oscuro. El tono de la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos verdes y pestañas de color púrpura. Ella es Lockette, la Pixie de los Portales y está enlazada con Bloom.

Bloom: Lo siento, pero no pueden venir. Es demasiado peligroso.

Lockette: Vamos, no digas eso Bloom. No quiero dejar a mi hada en problemas.

Bloom: Pero aun así es demasiado peligroso.-Dijo insistiendo, pero su Pixie no quería abandonarla. Sin embargo, en eso su atención se fijó en Shinji.

Lockette: Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese chico?

Esa pregunta también trajo la curiosidad de las otras pixies, quienes miraron a Shinji.

Shinji: Cierto, no me he presentado con ustedes.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Mi nombre es Hino Shinji. Es un gusto conocerlas, Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Digit, Tune y a ti, pequeña Piff.

Chatta: Espera, ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Shinji: Así es.-Dijo mientras miraba a las pixies.- Tu eres Chatta, la Pixie del cotilleo y estas enlazada con Flora.-Dijo sorprendiendo a la pixie rubia con coletas para luego mirar a la pixie de aspecto elegante.- Tu eres Tune, la pixie de los buenos modales y estas enlazada con Musa. Luego estas tu Amora, la pixie del amor y estas enlazada con Stella.- Eso sorprendió a la pixie de cabello rosado largo con una flor en el cabello.

¿?: ¿Nos conoces a todas?- Pregunto una pixie de aspecto futurista, con una luz azul / negro mono azul y azul cabello peinado mullet con una raya de color azul claro en el centro. Sus alas son de color azul con un contorno amarillo.

Shinji: Claro que sí. A parte de eso, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que estas enlazada con Tecna, Digit. Después de todo, eres la Pixie de la nanotecnología.-Contesto sorprendiendo a la mencionada antes de girarse a las ultimas dos.- Y finalmente están Lockette, la pixie de los portales enlazada con Bloom y Piff, la pixie de los sueños y que esta enlazada con Layla.

Chatta: Muy, ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-Pregunto mirando al chico fijamente, pero por alguna razón, sentía que lo conocía.

Bloom: Pues verán…

* * *

-Una explicación más tarde-

Chatta: ¡Oh, wow! ¿Quieres decir que el realmente es…?

Flora: Si, Shinji es la reencarnación de las almas de los chicos.-Contesto a su pixie, quien estaba sorprendida a ya no poder.

Los pixies miraron a Shinji maravilladas. Tambien estaban al tanto de la terrible batalla contra Valtor y la muerte de los especialistas. Bueno, al menos la muerte de sus cuerpos. Para ellas, el hecho de que ahora vivan en un solo cuerpo de forma combinada era fascinante.

Lockette: Entonces, ¿El plan de la sra. Faragonda funciono?

Tecna: Lo hizo, ¿De qué otra forma habría sabido de ti o de nosotras cuando nos acaba de conocer?

Digit: Esa parece ser la teoría más lógica.-Comentando revisando todas las posibilidades.

Amore: ¡Es verdad!-Exclamo llamando la atención de todos.- Ya veo los hilos del destino que los vinculan a cada uno de ustedes con Shinji, y son exactamente los mismos que los unieron con los muchachos. Como todos saben, cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón, ¡Jamás me equivoco!

Shinji solo pudo sonrojarse ante el comentario de los hilos. Eso del hilo rojo es un termino bastante bien conocido en Japón por algunos animes o historias antiguas. Es más conocido por las chicas que adoran el romance.

Tune: Si dices eso, entonces debe ser cierto…-Comento, pues sabia que esa era la especialidad de su amiga.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó otra voz.

¿?: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué está pasando?

Todos se giraron a ver a otro pixie, pero este es un chico el cual lleva un traje de temática azul claro y azul cielo oscuro con una camisa, pantalones y botas. Una pieza de amarre amarillo y puños de color amarillo en su muñeca, además de una corona azul - diadema amarilla y la luz como en la pieza en la cabeza. Sus alas son de color azul con pequeños trozos de color púrpura que se asemejan a una libélula.

Este es Zing, el Pixie de los Insectos. Tiene la habilidad de cambiar disfraces y comunicarse con los insectos.

Chatta: ¡Oh, Zing! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Digit: Y que lo digas. ¿A dónde has estado?

Zing: He estado ocupado con una colmena de abejas. Necesitaban mucha ayuda y me tomo bastante tiempo terminar.- Respondió rascándose la cabeza antes de fijarse en las Winx.- ¡Oh, si son las Winx! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas!

Layla: Lo mismo digo Zing. Me alegro verte bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa, pues este era una de los Pixie que fue secuestrado por Darkar antes de que conociera a sus amigas.

En eso, Zing se dio cuenta de Shinji.

Zing: ¡Oh, lo siento! No te note antes de…- El pequeño se detuvo a media oración cuando se mirada se encontró con al de Shinji.

A Shinji le paso lo mismo y comenzó a sentirse confundido mientras miraba al pequeño con forma de abeja frente a él.

Shinji: (Que raro, ¿Por qué siento esto cuando miro a Zing?)-Pensó confundido pues conocía al pequeño de las memorias de los especialistas.

Mientras tanto, Zing tenía un pensamiento similar, pero más que eso, el sentía una especie de conexión con el chico.

Las Winx junto a sus Pixies estaban conmocionadas por este giro de acontecimientos. Sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Esto es la que sucede cuando un Pixie se une con alguien. Los pixies sabían cuánto quería Zing vincularse con un hada desde que cada una se unió a una de las Winx. Y ahora, parecía que Zing estaba teniendo su oportunidad.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginaron que el se uniría con un chico. ¡Simplemente no parecía posible!

Shinji: Uh…hola. Soy Hino Shinji. Es un placer.-Dijo de modo cortes mirando al pequeño que volaba frente a él.

Zing: Soy…Zing. El placer es mío.- Respondió sin saber que más decir.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En un parque de la tierra, ubicado en la ciudad de Yumemi, se abrió un portal del cual salieron Shinji, Ankh, las Winx y Midna. Todas las chicas traían unas maletas que contenían sus cosas.

Midna: Bueno, aquí estamos.-Dijo la madre del medio hada mirando al grupo.- Les acabo de conseguir unas habitaciones en un hotel para que se queden.

Bloom: Gracias, Sra. Midna.

Flora: Si, de no ser por usted no tendríamos un lugar donde quedarnos en esta ciudad.

Midna: No hace falta. Ademas, es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarlas con su misión.-Dijo un poco triste al no ser capaz de ayudar más.

Cuando las Winx junto a Shinji y Ankh regresaron a Alfea, les comunicaron a la directora que la ultima hada de la tierra se encontraba en la ciudad de Yumemi, donde se supone que también están los [Greeeds].

Faragonda decidió que las chicas debían quedarse en esa ciudad junto al chico para encontrar a la ultima hada de la tierra antes que los hechiceros del circulo negro. Además, si esas peligrosas criaturas que les informo Midna y Shinji también estaban ahí, por más razones necesitaban quedarse para evitar que causen estragos en la ciudad.

Midna quería ayudar, pero su trabajo le impedía quedarse con ellos a parte que puede ser una hada enchantrix, pero sus poderes no serían suficientes para ayudarlos a combatir a estas amenazas.

Shinji le dijo que no se preocupara y que lo dejara en sus manos junto a las chicas, que ellos serian capaces de superar esto, cosa que cada una asintió. Midna solo pudo suspirar y conseguirles a todos unas habitaciones en un hotel para que se queden y no tengan que acampar afuera.

Luego de haber llegado, Midna guio a todos al hotel para que las Winx dejaran sus cosas antes que la mujer se despidiera de todos. Aunque la mujer le dio un abrazo a su hijo, cosa que lo avergonzó mucho al ver que todos lo miraban.

Ahora, todo el grupo estaba en un parque descansando.

Musa: Con que…esto es Japón ¿Eh?-Murmuro mirando a su alrededor.- Se ve muy agradable.

La hada de la música vio que era un lugar bastante animado, donde había algunos artistas callejeros, niños jugando e incluso personas mayores sentados alimentando palomas o jugando ajedrez.

Layla: Concuerdo con eso.-Concordó viendo que incluso habían concursos como carreras, escaladas u otros deportes. Hasta vio a chicos jugando futbol en una cancha.

Flora: A parte de todo eso, hay vistas tan acogedoras.-Dijo encantada al ver que a pesar de haber edificios y otras construcciones, se estaba cuidando bien la vegetación del lugar como los arboles y el césped. Incluso había un pequeño jardín de flores.

Bloom: Había oído que Japón es un lugar tanto tradicional como moderno, y veo que es cierto.-Comento al ver que a pesar de haber grandes pantallas, semáforos y otras tecnologías, había partes que se notaban antiguas y que eran mantenidas.

Tecna: Aunque es más avanzado que la ciudad donde viviste Bloom, su tecnología aun sigue siendo primitiva.

Stella: Eso es porque bienes de un planeta de la tecnología más avanzada de toda la dimensión mágica, pero dejando eso a un lado…¡No puedo creer cuantos tipos tiendas y ropas de distintos diseños existen aquí!-Exclamo viendo varios tipos de tiendas que estaban a la vista.

No solo había tiendas de ropa, sino también restaurantes, tiendas de electrónicas, de juego, música y mucho más.

Las Winx miraban cada calle de Japón con gran interés, en especial Bloom. Ella había oído como era este país, pero estar en el era una cosa muy diferente. Shinji solo sonrió al ver como cada una estaba muy emocionada de estar aquí. En eso, se giro y vio a unos pequeños explorando el lugar.

Lockette: Vaya, con que este es otro de los lugares que puedes encontrar en la tierra.

Tune: Debo admitir que tiene más clase de lo que esperaba.-Dijo mirando una cafetería que se notaba que el lugar era ordenado y con algo de elegancia.

Digit: Y la tecnología que hay aquí tampoco esta nada mal.-Murmuro viendo algunos avances tecnológicos que eran útiles. Primitivos, pero útiles.

Chatta: Yo espero que tengamos nuevas y grandes aventuras por aquí.

Lockette: Creo que ese no será un problema.-Dijo al saber en lo que se metían.

Zing: Bueno, que seria una expedición si no hay algo de peligro.-Comento al lado mientras Piff asentia.

Luego del encuentro entre Zing y Shinji, ambos formaron un vinculo como compañeros, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Midna y Faragonda, al enterarse de esto, no esperaban que algo así sucediera, pero demostró que Shinji era más hada de lo que imaginaron.

Las Pixies querían acompañar a sus hadas en esta expedición, pero ellas se negaron por lo peligroso que era. Sin embargo, Ninfea sugirió que era mejor que ellas las acompañaran, pues si era tan importante, entonces era mejor tener toda la ayuda posible. Más cuando Japón no es tan pequeño como uno piensa a pesar de ser, por así decirlo, una isla.

Las Winx suspiraron derrotadas y aceptaron que ellas fueron en esto, pero deberían estar siempre con ellas en todo momento y tener cuidado.

De regreso en la actualidad, Ankh estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol mirando todo. No le agradaba tener a estas mocosas metidas en sus asuntos, pero puede sacarle provecho a esto como escudos, señuelos y como recolectaras de medallas cuando aparezca un [Yummy] o incluso un [Greeed].

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Ankh se detuvieron cuando escucho un sonido familiar en sus oídos, los cuales solo él oyó. Salto de la rama y miro en una dirección.

Ankh: Shinji.-El mencionado se giro.- Ven conmigo, hay un [Yummy]. Y ustedes chicas, están de suerte, tendrán su primera oportunidad de mostrarme lo que pueden hacer.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que estaba mirando.

Shinji: ¿Eh? ¡Espera Ankh!- Exclamo mientras se trotaba para seguir al chico poseído.

Bloom: Parece que veremos a uno de estos monstruos.-Dijo mientras todas sus amigas asentían.

Con eso, todas fueron corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos mientras sus pixies las seguían no muy lejos de ellas.

En los puertos, había un camión de reparto que se preparaba para partir. Sin embargo, cuando el conductor estaba a punto de cerrar la parte trasera del camión, sintió que una mano lo agarraba. Cuando se dio la vuelta, un hombre corpulento lo arrojó a una pila de cajas. Los ojos de este hombre brillaron en amarillo mientras miraba el contenido del camión.

Era caja tras caja de comida envasada.

Sin perder tiempo, sacó cajas del camión y las abrió para alcanzar la comida que estaba adentro y comenzó a consumir.

En una de las esquinas del puerto, Shinji junto a las Winx y sus pixies llegaron a la escena con Ankh mirando a la persona que tenían delante. Estaba tirando paquetes de izquierda a derecha mientras se atiborraba de comida.

Ankh: Ahí está, un [Yummy].

Stella: ¿Ese es un [Yummy]?-Pregunto mirando como el hombre seguía comiendo.- A mi solo me parece un sujeto con demasiado sobrepeso y apetito.

Tune: A parte de la falta de modales que tiene. Que repulsivo.

Shinji: No, se equivocan. Ese no es un [Yummy], es un humano.

Ankh: Es porque el [Yummy] esta dentro de él.-Contesto sorprendiendo a todos.

Musa: ¿Dentro de él?

Ankh: Es del tipo parasito que infecta al huésped humano.

Tecna: Parasito…-Repitio mientras sacaba su PDA junto a Digit y ambas empezaron a analizar al hombre.

Ankh: Este tipo de [Yummy] posee a su huésped y lo hace cumplir y satisfacer su deseo lo quiera o no, totalmente fuera del propio control de quien posee. Controlándolo y usando su cuerpo. Después de eso, se van creando las medallas.-Explico mientras las chicas se sorprendían y Tecna puso visualizar un tipo de energía que venia dentro del hombre.- Aun tiene un poco de camino por recorrer.-Dijo mientras lanzaba y atrapaba las [Core Medals] con su mano.- Vamos a dejar que coma un poco más, y luego vamos por el cuando este listo y regordete de medallas…

Shinji: No hay forma de que espere a que eso suceda.-Dijo atrapando las medallas que Ankh sostenia para luego colocar se el [OOO Driver], colocar las medallas y escanearlas.- ¡Henshin!

 **[TAKA!]**

 **[TORA!]**

 **[BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Shinji fue rodeado de medallas hasta que tres de estas se juntaron y chocaron con su pecho, transformándolo en OOO. Ankh dio un salto para quedar encima de una de las construcciones que había para mirar desde arriba.

Shinji: ¡Oye! ¡Sal de él!- Ordeno mientras se acercaba al hombre goloso.

El [Yummy] se percato de la presencia de OOO y sus intenciones, por lo que le lanzo una caja que detuvo sus movimientos un momentos, lo que le permitió a la criatura lanzarle una especie de esfera de energía de su boca al guerrero.

Layla: Muy bien, eso realmente no podria hacerlo un ser humano.-Dijo sorprendida al igual que el resto mientras todas miraban como el hombre obeso le lanzaba esferas de energía a OOO que lo hacían retroceder.

Shinji saco su espada y la uso para bloquear los ataques del [Yummy], lo que le permitió acercarse a él hasta tomar sus manos con una solo mano y levantar su espada para atacarlo…pero el guerrero solo se quedo ahí deteniéndolo.

Chatta: ¿¡Que esperas!? ¡Acaba con él!

Shinji: ¡No puedo!-Grito mientras sujetaba al sujeto.- ¡Si lo ataco, solo dañare a este hombre!

Bloom: Es verdad. Si el lo ataca ahora, la único que pasara será dañar a ese hombre.-Dijo para luego ver como el [Yummy] se deshizo del agarre de OOO para luego golpearlo.- ¡Shinji!

El [Yummy] tiro a OOO en el suelo y luego con una mano lo levanto para comenzar a golpearlo. El guerrero no se atrevia a golpearlo por miedo a dañar al sujeto.

Stella: ¡Chicas, hora de entrar en acción!-Exclamo y todas asintieron.

Bloom: Vamos, ¡Winx, Enchantrix!

Con eso, las Winx se fueron transformando una a una. Ahira llevaban vestidos bastante reveladores donde dejaban ver sus piernas, algunas dejaron ver sus omnligos. Llevaban guanstes largos en los brazos, sandalias de hilos, grandes alas de mariposa y sus cabellos fueron atados de diferentes formas mostrando que su pelo ahora brillaba.

Las Winx completaron su transforamcion y fueron a ayudar a OOO, quien estaba siendo apaleado por el [Yummy].

Bloom junto a Stella y Musa lanzaron un ataque triple que golpeo a la criatura, pero con su poder reducido para no dañar a la persona que estaba siendo poseída. Eso alejo al [Yuumy] de Shinji, quien fue atrapado por Flora para luego ella junto a Layla y Tecna atrapar al monstruo dentro de una esfera de energía rosada con una cubierta electrónica y atado con lianas.

Flora: ¿Estas bien?

Shinji: Si…solo un poco golpeado.-Respondió mientras miraba como el hombre obeso trataba de zafarse de la amarradura y escapar de la esfera.

Layla: ¿Alguna idea de como sacar a esa criatura de ese hombre?-Pregunto mientras mantenía la esfera de contención.

Tecna: Estoy buscando formas, pero sin los datos suficientes, no se que hacer.-Respondió mientras seguía viendo cada forma para separar a esos dos, pero no hallaba ninguna.

Ankh: Tch, eso es muy fácil.

Musa: ¿A que te refieres? ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo?

Ankh: Por supuesto que lo sé.

Stella: Entonces, que debemos hacer.

Ankh: Solo dejen que se desarrollo y cree las suficientes medallas para que evolucione. Con eso, la criatura saldrá del cuerpo del hombre. Es la única forma de matarlo y para poder sacar al humano.

Shinji: ¡Pero no podemos hacer eso! ¡No sabemos que tan peligroso se volverá si se desarrolla por completo!-Grito recordando a los [Yummys] que enfrento hasta ahora.

En eso momento, el [Yummy] se libero de las lianas y con una poderosa bola de energía, rompió la burbuja que lo aprisionaba. Las Winx se sorprendieron de la facilidad con la que la criatura se libero.

En eso, el [Yummy] corrió para atacar a Bloom, pero Shinji se interpuso y se puso frente al sujeto, evitando que llegara con la pelirroja. Luego, ambos empezaron a forcejear, donde él monstruo tenia la ventaja por el hecho que el otro lado no quería lastimarlo.

Ankh chasqueo la lengua y dio un salto que lo dejo abajo tocando el piso. Luego, revelo su brazo monstruoso y con el agarro al [Yuumy] para ponerlo contra la pared.

Ankh: No eres tan sorprendente ahora ¿Verdad?-Dijo mientras mantenía a la criatura ahí antes de lanzarla al piso y comenzar a golpearlo.

Shinji: ¡Oye, detente!-Grito agarrando a Ankh y parando su agresión.- ¡Basta!- Mantuvo al rubio atrás y alejado del hombre poseído.- Me lo prometiste, ¿Recuerdas? ¡No ibas a darle mayor importancia a las medallas ante las vidas humanas!

Ankh: ¡Como si me importara! ¿¡Necesito que recuerdes quien esta dando las ordenes aquí!?-Grito furioso mirando al guerrero tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Por otra parte, el [Yummy] se levanto y luego arrojo bolas de energía a todos los presentes, levantando humo en los alrededores segando la vista.

Musa: {Ola de viento!}-Declaro creando una corriente de viento simple para despejar el humo. Puede que sea la hada de la música, pero eso no significa que este limitada a solo eso.

Cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo, no encontraron al hombre obeso por ninguna parte.

Layla: Se escapo…-Murmuro mientras bajaba y tocaba suelo.

Flora: ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto, pues no sabia como seguirle la pista al monstruo y no pueden ir volando por el hecho de que pueden verlos los humanos.

Lockette: Voy a intentar buscarlo con mi magia.-Sugirió sacando su bastón llave para tratar de encontrar al [Yummy], pero parecía que aun con su poder, la tarea no seria fácil.

De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta y todos vieron como alguien en una se fue acercando. El motociclista se detuvo y revelo que era Goto, quien apretó un botón y la moto se convirtió en una máquina expendedora.

Goto: Utiliza esto.-Dijo señalando la máquina, la cual sorprendió a Tecno y a Digit al ver esto.

Shinji: ¡Oh, si! ¡Puedo usar la moto!- Declaro mientras se acercaba para introducir una [Cell Medal] en la maquina y volver la convertir en una motocicleta.

Goto: ¿Por qué la cambias de nuevo? Utiliza el halcón para que este persiga al [Yummy].

Shinji: Oh, eso es lo que querías decir.-Dijo para volver la moto como una máquina expendedora.

Ankh: ¡Oye! ¡No malgastes las medallas de esa manera!-Reclamo mirando al guerrero que sacaba otra medalla. En eso, el [Greeed] se acercó al motociclista.- ¡Regrésanos esa ultima! Esa no vale.

Goto: Una vez que se ha utilizado, se ha ido. Una vez que se ha ido, eso es todo.

Ankh: ¿Qué?-Murmuro mientras las chicas y el guerrero estaban frente a la maquina expendedora.

Shinji coloco una [Cell Medal] dentro de la maquina una vez más, pero esta vez miro lo que esta maquina daba. Fijo su mirada en la lata roja con un dibujo de halcón en ella y presiono el botón de una de esas latas disponibles.

 **[TAKACAN]** \- Exclamo la maquina mientras saltaba una lata que cayo y OOO la saco del compartimiento de abajo.

Shinji abrió la lata y la dio vuelta para sujetarla en su palma. En eso, la lata brillo y dio un salto convirtiéndose en un ave mecánica que se mantuvo volando frente a OOO.

Stella: Oh~, pero que lindo es.-Dijo mirando al ave mientras todas no podían evitar asentir, excepto Tecna y Digit que miraban el ave mecánica con gran intriga.

Flora: ¿Y como hacemos que rastree al [Yummy]?

Goto: Solo pídeselo y el lo hará.-Respondio sin quitarle la vista a Ankh.

Shinji: En ese caso…-Murmuro para mirar al [CanDroid].- Lamento molestarte, pero ¿Podrias encontrar al [Yummy]?

El [Taka Candroid] solo chillo mientras asentía para irse volando en busca del [Yummy]. Las Winx volvieron a la normalidad mientras Ankh miraba a Goto.

Ankh: Tu…¿Quién diablos eres?-Exigió mientras el chico solo se le quedo mirando.- ¿Desde cuando pueden los simples seres humanos utilizar el poder de las [Cell Medals]?

Goto: Mph~. Has estado durmiendo durante los últimos 800 años. En ese tiempo, nosotros los "simples seres humanos" hemos evolucionado un poco.-Contesto antes de mirar a las Winx.- Y eso significa que aunque seamos más primitivos, no significa que nuestros avances no puedan compararse al de los reinos mágicos.

Bloom: Espera…¿El sabe sobre eso?-Murmuro sorprendida mientras las demás chicas miraban al chico sorprendidas.

Ankh: ¡No me jodas!-Grito para acercase a Goto, pero se detuvo cuando este disparo en el suelo entre ellos, deteniendo el avance del rubio.

Goto: No me subestimes. Como dije, hemos evolucionado. Al menos lo suficiente como para luchar contra los [Greeed] por lo menos.

Ankh: Ja. ¿Así que su idea de evolución, es tener el ego inflado?

Shinji: ¡Deténganse ustedes dos! ¡Cálmense!-Grito interponiéndose entre ambos.- ¡No hay necesidad de hacer esto!

Tanto Ankh como Goto se miraron entre sí. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Goto bajo su arma y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Goto convirtió la maquina expendedora en una moto y se fue en ella.

Layla: Shinji, ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?

Shinji: No, pero siempre nos esta ayudando de alguna forma.-Respondió mientras la chica asentía entendiendo.

Bloom: Pero, ¿Cómo es que sabe sobre los reinos que se encuentran en la dimensión mágica?

Era una pregunta valida. Se supone que los mundos que estan en la dimensión mágica es un lugar desconocido para la gente de la tierra a menos que seas un hada que haya caido ahí como Bloom o Midna, o que tengas alguna relación con alguna de ellas como los padres adoptivos de Bloom. A parte de eso, ese tipo tiene un sistema que usa las medallas de los [Greeeeds] y [Yummys], magia la cual es desconocida para todas ellas.

¿Acaso había alguien más involucrado en todo esto?

Ankh: Supongo que ellos realmente han cambiado.-Comento sin interés, pero en el fondo estaba intrigado por esto.

 _{Goto: Nosotros los "Simples seres humanos" hemos evolucionado un poco"}_ \- Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Ankh: Parece que tendré que hacer lo mismo.-Dijo para llevar su mano monstruo a su cabeza.

Ankh pronto revisa los recuerdos de Shingo. Si bien buscó ciertos términos de tecnología, Ankh creía que solo rascaba la superficie. Debe admitir que los avances que han hecho los humanos son grandes en comparación a lo que él conocía hace siglos.

Pronto se detuvo y encontró un recuerdo donde podía investigar más de estas cosas.

* * *

-En el edificio de la Fundación Kougami-

Kougami y Satonaka estaban sentados en el sofá y miraban las imágenes de Ankh a través de su computadora portátil.

Kougami: En este momento, hemos conseguido un equilibrio increíblemente eficaz, Satonaka-kun.- Comentó mientras se levantaba.- OOO es poderoso, pero no tiene la tecnología o los recursos necesarios para llevar su labor. Sin embargo, nos tiene a nosotros y las los [RiderVendedors] y la supervisión de un [Greeed]. La situación no podría ser mejor, ya que estamos obteniendo más ¡Medallas!

No es lo ideal, pero OOO ha estado recibiendo mucha ayuda de la Fundación Kougami y Ankh desde que renació y fue mejor que tropezar ciego. Y con dos [Yummys] caídos, OOO y la Fundación Kougami estaban obteniendo muchas más [Cell Medals].

Satonaka estaba jugando con un montón de Medallas de Celdas antes de mirar a Kougami.

Satonaka: Bueno, la colección de Medallas ha aumentado.- Comentó Satonaka mientras continuaba intentando erigir su torre de medallas solo para que colapsase.

Kougami: Haré que Goto-kun vigile y los siga ahora.- Dijo antes de volverse hacia Satonaka.- ¡Ahora bien! ¿De quién es el cumpleaños hoy?- Preguntó con emoción en su voz para comenzar a hacer su pastel.

Satonaka: Bueno, hay una persona en la gerencia...- declaró mirando la tableta.

* * *

-De regreso con Shinji y las Winx-

Shinji: ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vamos? Preguntó mientras que él y las Winx seguían a Ankh, quien lideraba el camino.

Ankh: A mi casa.- Respondió con claridad y eso confundió a todos.

Chatta: ¿Tu casa? ¿Acaso tienes una?

Digit: No creo que realmente tenga una si estuvo 800 años durmiendo.-Dijo tras pensar en las posibilidades y en eso, su hada se percato de lo que el se referia.

Tecna: Un momento, ¿No te estarás refiriendo al hogar de la persona que estas poseyendo?

Ankh: Exactamente. En otras palabras, es mi hogar.

Shinji: Eso está mal.

Bloom: Si, no puedes simplemente decir que es tu casa asi como asi.

Musa: Ya tiene un dueño y ese no eres tu.

Ankh: Estoy en él, por lo que lo que es suyo es mio.-Declaro para disgusto de todas.

Shinji: ¿Y cómo supiste de este lugar de todos modos?

Ankh: Puedo acceder más que su cuerpo. También puedo acceder a lo que está en su mente.- Respondió mientras señalaba su cabeza antes de continuar.

Shinji decidió seguirlo y asegurarse de que Ankh no haga nada divertido mientras esté allí. Las winx se miraron y decidieron dividirse para buscar al [Yummy]. No podían dejar a una criatura así suelta a pesar de mandar a algo que las buscara.

Se decidió que Layla, Musa y Tecna irían a buscar al [Yummy] mientras que Bloom, Flora y Stella seguirían a Ankh al hogar del detective, para asegurarse de que Shinji tenga ayuda si este se pasa de la raya.

Pronto, los dos chicos junto a las 3 hadas entraron en la habitación del departamento de Shingo y parecía la típica casa familiar. Miraron a su alrededor, Ankh encontró una habitación llena de equipo informático y entró. Shinji junto a Bloom, Flora y Stella entraron luego de él.

Ankh: Necesito investigar a los humanos que están recolectando las [Cell Medals]... así como las [Core Medals] que desaparecieron mientras estábamos sellados, utilizando el método "evolucionado".- Dijo mientras miraba una computadora cercana con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el [Cous Coussier], Roxy y Chiyoko estaban limpiando después de la hora del almuerzo.

Chiyoko: Wow, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Roxy-chan.

Roxy: Gracias, Chiyoko-san.-Contesto mientras se giraba a verla.

A pesar de estar trabajando, Roxy aun no dejaba de pensar en su primo. Ella recuerda que tuvo un sueño donde se encontró con él hace poco, pero este tenia un brazo de monstruo. Cuando despertó, se encontró en el restaurante y no sabia como llego ahí.

Chiyoko le explico que ella se había desmayado por alguna razón en el parque y que un chico la trajo aquí. Cuando recuerda eso, en su sueño, ella también estaba en el parque donde se encontró con su primo.

Todo esto era muy raro.

Chiyoko: Aun pensando en eso.-La peli morada salió de sus pensamientos y miro a la dueña del restaurante, donde solo le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.- Sabes, creo que ese tipo no podría ser tu primo. Después de todo, él no te conocía ¿Verdad?

Roxy: Pero…estoy segura de que era él.-Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras pensaba en el encuentro que tuvo con su primo, aunque este no parecía ser él.

De repente, la puerta se abrió haciendo que Chiyoko y Roxy se dieran la vuelta y, al hacerlo, ambas saltaron hacia atrás sorprendidos al ver a un hombre obeso adentrarse.

Chiyoko: Lo siento, me temo que hemos cerrado por el día de hoy.-Dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre. Sin embargo, este levanto la cabeza y la miro.

-¡Dame comida!-Exigió de manera aterradora.

Chiyoko: Si me escuchara…-No pudo terminar cuando el hombre la hizo a un lado a la fuerza y la voto al piso.

Roxy: ¡Chiyoko-san!-Grito estupefacta mientas se ponía al lado de la dueña.

-¡COMIDA!-Grito mientras se adentraba en la cocina y comenzó a comer en grandes cantidades todos los alimentos que se encontraba.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el [Taka Candroid] había encontrado al [Yummy] y lo miraba desde la ventana antes de salir volando.

* * *

-Con Layla, Musa y Tecna-

Layla: ¿Tuvieron suerte?-Pregunto mirando a sus dos amigas, quienes se reunieron en una parte de la ciudad.

Musa: Lamentablemente no. He estado preguntando a la gente si han visto a ese hombre y también he ido a varios restaurantes, pero no he obtenido ninguna buena pista.

Tecna: Yo he jaqueado los sistemas de seguridad de la zona y buscando por las cámaras, pero hay mucha gente transitando.-Dijo mientras tecleaba su PDA.- Esto será como buscar una aguja en un pajar si esa cosa aun se mantiene dentro de ese hombre.

Layla: No nos queda de otra más que buscarlo en todos los restaurantes y sitios de comida que haya.

Musa: Pero, aunque lo encontremos, ¿Cómo sacaremos esa cosa de ese pobre hombre?

Tecna: Tengo una idea que tal vez funcione, aunque no estoy segura si realmente funcionara.

Layla: Me parece que no estamos en posición de ser exigentes con las ideas. Cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a funcionar, vale la pena intentar.-Dijo sin más, pero en eso escucharon un chillido.

Las tres miraron arriba y vieron al [Taka Candroid], el cual bajo hasta ellas.

Musa: ¿Lo encontraste?- El droide solo asintió sacándole una sonrisa al hada de la música.- Perfecto, guíanos.- Ordeno para señalar e ir volando en una dirección mientras las tres lo siguen.- Tecna, ¿Puedes llamar al resto?

Tecna: Estoy un paso delante de ti.-Contesto mostrando su teléfono, el cual estaba marcando al número de Bloom.

* * *

-Departamento de Shingo-

Ankh todavía estaba navegando por Internet en la computadora y Shinji junto a las tres hadas lo miraban fijamente.

Shinji: ¡Hey! ¡Intenta no romperlo!- Aconsejó preocupado por como el [Greeed] manejaba el aparato.

Bloom: Realmente ese sujeto hace lo que se le da la gana.-Dijo con cansancio mientras ella junto a Stella y Flora ordenaban el lugar. Sentían que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por Shingo para que al menos regrese a su hogar de forma tranquila.

Stella: Pero ese sujeto realmente sabe como enojar a uno.-Comento ordenando la ropa del dueño con magia, pues sentía que estaría mal tocarla directamente.

Por otra parte, Flora rego y atendió a las plantas que el detective tenia en su departamento. Ella podía notar que el dueño era un buen sujeto por cuidar tan buen a sus plantas. Mientras tanto, Ankh fue investigando y aprendiendo a usar la computadora.

Ankh: Si uso sus recuerdos, será fácil de aprender.- Dijo antes de buscar un sitio web de blog.-Parece que este era su hobby.

Mientras navegaba por el internet, Ankh vio algo que le llamó la atención y tarareó.

Ankh: Oye Shinji, parece que te estás haciendo famoso.

Shinji: Eh, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó mientras las Winx también se interesaron y se acercaron.

Ankh: Solo mira aquí.- Dijo y Shinji junto a Bloom, Flora y Stella miraron la pantalla y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Eran algunas fotos y videos de OOO.

Shinji: ¡Ese soy yo!- Señaló mientras miraba videos de él en sus primeras batallas como OOO, y luego leyó algunos títulos del blog.

Bloom: "Misterioso guerrero enmascarado que lucha contra monstruos extraños".-Leyo las secciones sorprendiéndose de todos los artículos que ponían sobre él.

Stella: ¡Mira, hasta te crearon una pagina!-Declaro viendo como había una pagina con una foto de OOO.

Flora: "¿Quién es este misterioso jinete enmascarado? ¿Quién es este Kamen Rider?"-Leyo las preguntas que ponían cunado una parte de eso le dio curiosidad.- ¿Kamen Rider? ¿Qué es eso?

Shinji: No lo sé, pero me gusta como suena.

Ankh: Los nombres no son importantes en este momento.- Dijo antes de ir a los recuerdos de su anfitrión, y encontró uno que es interesante.- Ya veo, recientemente compró una herramienta, debería estar aquí.- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta del armario buscándolo.

Shinji decidió mirar alrededor de la habitación del departamento, y vio algunas fotos familiares de Shingo y algunas que mostraban a él y a Roxy más jóvenes en lo que parece ser una foto familiar, esto hizo que Shinji recordara dónde se había reunido Roxy con Ankh.

Ankh encontró una pequeña caja blanca y la abre. Dentro de la caja había un Smartphone, lo sacó de la caja y lo observó.

En eso, el teléfono de Bloom sonó.

Bloom: ¿Hola?-Contesto mientras oía lo que le decían por el teléfono.- Entendido, vamos para allá.

Flora: ¿Quién era?-Le pregunto a su amiga mientras esta colgaba la llamada.

Bloom: Era Tecna, ellas encontraron al [Yummy].

Shinji: En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder.-Dijo para que las tres chicas asintieran y salieran del departamento.

* * *

-Cous Coussier-

Dentro del restaurante, el [Yummy] se había devorado toda la comida que se encontraba en el restaurante usando a su huésped. Mientras tanto, Chiyoko y Roxy miraban esto con miedo en sus ojos.

Chiyoko: Policía…¡Hay que llamar a la policía!-Sugirió y Roxy solo asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono para marcar el número.

Sin embargo, el hombre salió de la cocina y le empezó a lanzar latas vacías a ambas chicas, donde Roxy agarro una estatua Tiki que tenía Chiyiko como decoración para bloquear los lanzamientos del [Yummy].

El [Yummy] se fue acercando a ambas mujeres mientras estas solo gritaban de pavor…hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una lata.

Todos se detuvieron y vieron como una lata fue rondando por el suelo y acercarse al hombre poseído hasta que se dio la vuelta para salir por donde entro.

-Comida…-Susurro mientras se ponía en el suelo y gateaba tras la lata, saliendo por la puerta.

Chiyoko: ¡A-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!-Grito mientras se recuperaba del susto.- ¡Cierra la puerta!

Roxy: ¡HAI!-Asintió mientras iba a la puerta y la cerraba, pero antes de cerrarla completamente.

La figura que vio era la de Ankh parado frente a la entrada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En algún otro lugar, la lata siguió rodando por el suelo, alejando al glotón de las chicas, y luego se puso de pie.

El hombre salta y agarra la lata, y luego abre la tapa para tomar su contenido, pero esta se transforma revelando que es un [Tako Candroid] y este le echó tinta en sus ojos. Este grita de dolor antes de quitarse la tinta de los ojos. Entonces Shinji lo agarra por detrás.

Shinji: ¿¡Ahora que!?-Pregunto a las chicas que estaban en su forma enchantrix, pues lo que hacia era parte del plan de Tecna.

Tenca: ¡Solo mantenlo donde esta!-Respondió para sacar un trozo de carne asada y presentárselo al [Taka Candroid].- Ahora, necesito que le presentes esto al [Yummy] y lo tientes sin entregárselo ¿Entendiste?

El droide asintió para tomar el trozo de carne y ponerse delante del glotón, quien se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía el ave mecánica.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida~!- Exclamo tratando de alcanzarlo mientras Shinji lo sujetaba, pero el hombre era fuerte.

Flora y Layla crearon enredaderas y gel rosa para estancar al hombre donde estaba agarrando sus piernas, impidiendo que se moviera. Esto hizo que el no pudiera acercase de su objetivo a pesar de estar tan cerca. Sin embargo, del estómago del glotón, se fue abriendo una especie de agujero negro donde el Yummy estaba saliendo.

Shinji: Bien, solo un poco más.- Dijo aliviado, preparándose para luchar contra el monstruo.

Justo antes de que el [Yummy] saliera completamente, Ankh agarró a Shinji y lo arrojó a un lado antes de empujar al glotón hacia el suelo.

Shinji se levanto con ayuda de Flora para que todos vieron como Ankh arrojándole el trozo de carne al glotón, quien se lo comió con una gran sonrisa.

Bloom: ¿¡Que diablos esas haciendo!? ¡Casi sacábamos al [Yummy] de ese hombre!

Ankh: Se los dije antes. Este [Yummy] podría ser más grande.-Declaro mostrando sus intereses, cosa que enfado a todos.

Shinji: ¿Todavía estás hablando de eso?

Ankh: ¿Es eso un problema? Nadie morirá si todo lo que hace es comer.

Shinji: ¿¡Pero qué hay de él!?

Ankh: Este sujeto solo está cosechando lo que siembra.-Contesto antes de continuar.- Escucha, él no está así por el [Yummy]. Es culpa de su propia avaricia. Morir inmerso en su codicia es lo que quiere, ¿verdad?

Layla: ¡Eso no es cierto!-Grito ya con su paciencia al limite.- ¡Ese hombre es una victima de un monstruo que lo obliga a comer y lastimar a otros en el proceso! ¡Sea o no ese su deseo, nadie merece ser obligado a cumplirlo si este no quiere!

Ankh: Tus palabras son contradictorias.-Dijo sin tomarle importancia a sus quejas.- Si ese es su deseo, entones con más razón esta más que feliz de cumplirlo.

Musa: Cumplir su deseo y ser obligado a cumplirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. No tomes el anelo de los seres vivientes tan a la ligera.-Contesto enfadada a la explicación del [Greeed].

De repente, el hombre obeso rugió cuando su cuerpo se estaba formando masa, sus ojos brillaban amarillos y un aura amarilla lo rodeaba. Shinji junto a las Winx tenían una mirada aterrorizada y el chico sacudió la cabeza.

Shinji: ¡De ninguna manera, no puedo dejar que esto suceda!-Grito antes de correr hacia Ankh y agarró su brazo Greeed para continuar.- ¡Oye, dame las medallas! ¡Sácalas!

Ankh lo ignoró antes de alejarlo a la fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo antes de que el [Greeed] se le acercara.

Ankh: ¡Recuerda esto! ¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí! Y déjame advertirte. Si tiras el cinturón, entonces realmente no podrás salvar a nadie.

Shinji se levantó y corrió hacia el ladrón antes de detenerlo.

Shinji: ¡Basta! ¡Si sigues así, te lastimarás!- Advirtió desesperadamente antes de que lo arrojara a un lado y volviera su atención hacia él.

Ankh: Baka ... murmuró Ankh mientras miraba esto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió como unas ondas aparecieron e hicieron gritar de dolor al hombre poseído.- ¿Nani…?

Bloom: Tu no das ordenes a nadie.-Declaro tomando la atención de Ankh.- Puedes que tengas medios más efectivos para luchar contra estas cosas, pero no significan que sean únicas.

Tecna: Puedo llegar a desarrollar armas y equipamiento para debilitar a estas criaturas si me lo propongo. Así que aun si Shinji tira el cinturón, el aun podrá ser capas de salvar a la gente.

Layla: Así que escucha muy bien.-Declaro poniéndose delante de Ankh.-Aquí tu no ordenas a nadie. Todos trabajamos juntos en esto para detener a estas cosas y cooperamos entre nosotros para salvar a la gente. Si no te gusta, entonces puedes irte e intentar hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Ankh se enfureció y trato de intimidarlas, pero un lazo hecho de luz lo atrapo e inmovilizo.

Stella: No te haremos daño por que estas en el cuerpo de un hombre inocente, pero eso no significa que no tengamos medios para tratar contigo si tratas de hacernos algo.

Ankh: Ustedes…-Susurro con furia antes que las chicas volaran y atacaran al [Yummy], pero teniendo cuidado de no dañar a la persona.

Bloom fue con Shinji y uso sus poderes para curar las heridas que la criatura le hizo.

Shinji: Gracias.

Bloom: No te preocupes.-Dijo sonriéndole antes de que el chico se levantara y viera al hombre.

El glotón rugió antes de intentar volver a atacar a Shinji tras liberarse de las ondas sonoras de Musa, pero Shinji lo estaba esquivando o refrenando.

Ankh: Shinji, solo detente ya. Morirás antes que él.- Dijo no queriendo que su herramienta de recolección de medallas muriera.- Solo déjaselo a esas hadas.

El glotón trato de golpear a Shinji, pero un muro rosa transparente lo detuvo antes de ser atacado por una bola de luz. El chico vio que realmente no podía hacer nada sin su armadura. Sin embargo…

Shinji: Aun así...- Comenzó mientras trataba de contener al hombre solo para que este lo arrojara sobre una viga de soporte.

Flora: ¡Shinji!-Grito en shock para esquivar un ataque de la criatura.

Shinji: Aun así ... ¡es mejor que no hacer nada!- Declaró mientras un recordaba a una niña que no pudo salvar.

Shinji se levantó con una mirada desafiante en su rostro, no queriendo rendirse ahora o nunca.

Las winx seguían atacando al hombre para tratar de enfurecer a la criatura y hacer que saliera de él. El glotón rugió de nuevo antes de que emitiera un aura oscura, y el [Yummy] salió de su cuerpo, haciendo que su huésped se desmayara.

Las Winx por primera vez vieron como era un [Yummy], el cual parecía una especie de momia. Sin embargo, esta de pronto comenzó a brillar y se deshizo de su piel. Ahora, el monstruo parecía una especie de gato humanoide de color azul con garras amarillas y se notaba que es muy gordo.

El [Neko Yummy] cargó e intentó matar a Yuuma, que solo intentaba esquivar sus ataques. Por otra parte, Ankh tenía una cara llena de molestia.

Ankh: ¿Este patrón de nuevo?- Declaró antes de sacar las [Core Medals] para que su herramienta no muriera. Puede que esas chicas lo protejan, pero prefiere asegurarse de que salga vivo.- ¡Shinji!

Ankh llamó antes de arrojar las medallas a Shinji, quien pateó el [Neko Yummy] antes de ponerse el cinturón. Las atrapo antes de esquivar otro ataque y lo colocó en su Driver. Cargó la segunda antes de esquivar otro ataque y luego cargó la tercera. Rápidamente inclinó el conductor, sacó el escáner y lo movió sobre su cinturón.

Shinji: ¡Henshin!

 **[¡TAKA!]**

 **[¡TORA!]**

 **[¡BATTA!]**

 **[¡TATOBA! ¡TA-TO-BA! ¡TATOBA!]**

Shinji finalmente se transformó en OOO antes de sacar su espada. El [Yummy] y OOO se atacaron el uno al otro y OOO intentó cortar al [Neko Yummy], pero su ataque solo reboto sin dañar al monstruo.

Shinji: ¿Eh?-Se confundió mirando entre el monstruo y su arma antes de volver a atacar, ya sea por delante, a un lado o por la espada, pero todos sus ataques rebotaban.

El [Neko Yummy] trató de golpear de nuevo, pero OOO esquivó para intentar aterrizar un corte nuevamente solo para que la grasa gruesa rebotara. OOO lo intentó una y otra vez, pero fue inútil.

Shinji: Tienes bromeando...-Se quejó antes de intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el [Yummy] simplemente atrapó la espada antes de tirarla.

Golpeó a OOO directamente al suelo antes de que activara sus [Tora Claws]. Inmediatamente se levantó e intentó cortar el Yummy con ellos, pero aun así no sirvió de nada.

Ankh estaba observando desde su lugar sentado arriba y parecía insatisfecho con la forma en que van las cosas. Sin embargo, el [Yummy] fue golpeado por una gran esfera de energía multicolor que lo derribo y tiro varias monedas.

Musa: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras ayudaba a OOO a levantarse.

Shinji: Si, pero esa cosa no sale dañada con ninguno de mis ataques.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

En eso, Tecna saco su PDA para comenzar a escanear al [Neko Yummy] cuando este se puso de pie.

Tecna: No me sorprende, ese cuerpo no es solo para mostrar.-Dijo tomando la atención de los presentes.- Su piel gruesa lo protegerá de cualquier tipo de ataque penetrante o cortante. Tendremos que usar ataques mágicos o impactantes para lastimarlo.

Shinji: ¿Impactantes?-Pregunto y la hada de la tecnología le sonrió.

Tecna: Intenta golpearlo con el poder de tus piernas.-Sugirió y el guerrero se toco una de sus piernas, logrando entender lo que ella quería.

Tras eso, OOO activo el poder de sus [Batta Legs], donde le dio una patada al monstruo, quien resulto lastimado y arrojo unas monedas mientras caía al suelo.

Shinji: ¡Bien, con esto puedo hacerlo!-Declaro antes de continuar.

Las Winx no se quedaron atrás y combinaron sus ataques con los de OOO. Tecna les sugirió a todas que usaran hechizos que crearan gran impacto como bolas de energía y similares. Esto hizo que el [Yummy] retrocediera mientras arrojaba más y más [Cell Medals].

La criatura intento atacar, pero OOO simplemente saltaba a un lado logrando esquivarlo para que luego el monstruo fuera golpeado por una de las chicas. Por otra parte, si la criatura quería atacar a una de las Winx, estas solo se alejaban volando para que una de ellas lo atacara u OOO lo pateara.

Ankh miro con intriga al ver la efectividad de las hadas contra un [Yummy] hasta este momento. Era más de lo que había esperado hasta este momento.

Ankh: (Tal vez sean más útiles de lo que esperaba…pero también una gran molestia.)

Ankh sabía que con ellas junto a OOO, podrían vencer a los [Yummys]. Sin embargo, esto también significaba que Shinji no tendría problemas en pelear aun si no es OOO, lo que implicaba que no podrá dejar que los [Yummys] generen muchas medallas y que con eso el monto que obtenga no será tan grande como el desea que fuera.

Regresando al combate, OOO aterrizó algunas patadas más con gran éxito y salieron más [Cell Medals]. Una patada final envía al Yummy al suelo. Este pronto se levantó y luego disparó orbes de energía a OOO, pero OOO saltó sobre él e hizo una patada voladora sobre el Yummy, e hizo otra patada que envió al Yummy al suelo.

OOO rápidamente sacó su escáner y escaneó las medallas.

 **[¡SCANING CHARGE!]**

La parte de la pierna de la armadura de OOO brillaba verde antes de convertirse en patas de saltamontes de tamaño humano. Dio un salto, dio una vuelta hacia atrás y apareció un anillo rojo, amarillo y verde delante de él. OOO apuntó sus piernas antes de volar hacia el Yummy. Cuando pasó el anillo rojo, OOO tenía alas etéreas de color rojo, pero pronto unos pilares comenzaron a flotar entre OOO y el Yummy, los cuales el junto a las Winx y Ankh notaron esto antes de caer.

OOO intentó atravesarlos mientras atravesaba los otros anillos, pero cuando pasó por el anillo verde, ocurrió una explosión. OOO aterrizó en el suelo, esperando golpear el Yummy en lugar del pilar.

Pero el Yummy todavía estaba vivo a pesar de que derramaba algunas Medallas de Celdas.

Shinji: ¡Todavía está vivo!-Grito mientras miraba como el [Yummy] jadeaba.

Bloom: ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo fue esto posible?-Pregunto al recordar como los pilares se pusieron en el frente. ¿Era una de las habilidades del [Yummy]?

Ankh: Alguien se interpuso en tu camino.- Explicó mientras aparecia detrás de OOO para luego mirar a otro lado.- Kazari ... eres tú, ¿no?

Justo en ese momento, se escucho una pequeña risa. Las Winx y Shinji vieron como un monstruo salió detrás de un pilar, el cual tenia forma de felino humanoide de color negro.

Kazari salió de su escondite y se río un poco mientras miraba al grupo.

Kazari: **Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ankh.-** Dijo mientras miraba a OOO y a las Winx, quienes entendieron que estaban en presencia de un [Greeed] a parte de Ankh.- **Y parece que has elegido a una compañía interesante.**

OOO junto a Ankh y las Winx, al igual que Kazari, permanecieron en silencio mientras todos se miraban mientras que Shinji y las Winx se preguntaban qué pasaría ahora.

* * *

 **-En ese se cierra la pantalla mostrando las** **[Core Medalls] de OOO** **-**

 **Rojas: [Taka X2]**

 **Amarillas: [Tora]**

 **Verde: [Batta] – [Kamakiri]**

 **Gris:**

 **Azul:**


End file.
